The Holy Grail War
by kimkainekiken
Summary: [CHAPTER 12 UP] Kim Jongin hanyalah anak SMA biasa, namun kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat ketika suatu malam ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki mata lebar dan bibir berbentuk hati. "Kau telah memanggilku kemari dan aku menjawab panggilanmu. Sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku. Apakah kau adalah Master-ku?" [FSN!AU/yaoi/Kaisoo/Slight!KaiBaek/SLOW PACED ROMANCE]
1. Prologue

**Cast:** Exo Members (ot12), other idols, OCs

**Pairing:** (Main) KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Slight!KaiBaek, other will be revealed later.

**Rating:** T/M for violence and slight smut

**Warning:** Fate/Stay Night!AU, yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD

**Disclaimer:** Member EXO milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Fate/Stay Night ©TYPE-MOON. I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N:** First fanfiction, jika ada kekurangan mohon berikan kritik dan saran . Kata-kata yang diketik dengan huruf _italic_ adalah dialog dalam hati atau telepati(?). FF ini terinspirasi dari Visual Novel Fate/Stay Night jadi akan ada sedikit kemiripan ^^.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Api..

Api..

Dimana-mana hanya ada api. Langit malam kota Seoul yang biasanya tak berbintang saat itu bewarna merah membara. Bau asap dan bau tubuh-tubuh orang tak berdosa yang terbakar tercium dengan jelas malam itu. Bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit hancur rata dengan tanah seakan-akan habis terjadi gempa besar di kota ini. Tapi, bukan gempa yang membuat kota ini jadi porak-poranda seperti ini, tak ada yang tahu apa penyebabnya.

Diantara puing-puing bangunan terlihat ada seorang lelaki paruh baya sedang memeluk seorang anak kecil yang terkulai lemah karena kehabisan oksigen.

"H-hey..kau masih hidup kan? Hei, jawab aku." Kata lelaki itu sambil menepuk pipi bocah tersebut.

Tidak ada respon dari bocah itu, tapi gerakan kecil dari jari-jari mungilnya sudah cukup untuk Kim Heenim yang menandakan bahwa bocah itu masih hidup. Tanpa pikir panjang, Heenim langsung berlari membawa bocah itu ke tempat persembunyiannya di pinggiran kota Seoul. Tempat persembunyiannya bukanlah tempat-tempat semacam mansion seperti tempat persembunyian yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Byun, tempat itu hanyalah rumah biasa. Setelah sampai ke rumah itu Heenim meletakkan bocah itu di tengah-tengah sebuah lingkaran yang di sekitarnya terdapat berbagai macam simbol dan mantra.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini." Katanya sambil menggulung lengan bajunya.

Dengan sisa _mana _yang ia miliki dia pun membacakan mantra yang ditunjukkan kepada bocah tersebut. Tiba-tiba lingkaran yang dikelilingi simbol dan mantra itu bersinar dan melayang mengelilingi bocah tersebut kemudian simbol-simbol dan mantra itu berubah menjad sebuah tattoo yang kemudian menempel pada tangan sebelah kiri bocah tersebut. Tatoo tersebut bersinar kemudian menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun di tangan si bocah. Melihat itu, Heenim tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke arah bocah tersebut, sembari menggendongnya ia berkata,

"Mulai saat ini, kau adalah penerus dari keluarga Kim. Dan mulai saat ini namamu adalah Kim Jongin."

* * *

_**[A/N]: **_**Umm..sebelumnya hai~ saya kimkainekiken author ff gajelas ini TT TT. Ini baru pertama kalinya saya nulis ff, jadinya maaf kalau banyak kesalahan di mana-mana huhu. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Visual Novel/Anime yang berjudul Fate/Stay Night punyanya TYPE-MOON, jadi jalan cerita Fanfic ini kurang lebih hampir sama dengan cerita aslinya dengan beberapa perubahan di sana-sini c:**

**Demi kemajuan fanfic ini dan cara penulisan saya, silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran di bagian Review yaaa~~ ^^**

**Salam~! ppyong!**

**-kimkainekiken-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: The Holy Grail War**

**Cast:** Exo Members (ot12), other idols, OCs

**Pairing:** (Main) KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Slight!KaiBaek, other will be revealed later.

**Rating:** T/M for later chapters

**Warning**: Fate/Stay Night!AU, yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD

**Disclaimer**: Member EXO milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Fate/Stay Night ©TYPE-MOON. I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N**: Kata-kata yang diketik dengan huruf _italic_ adalah dialog dalam hati atau telepati(?). FF ini terinspirasi dari Visual Novel Fate/Stay Night jadi akan ada sedikit kemiripan ^^.

* * *

_Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kim Jongin melihat sosok yang semenarik ini. Wajahnya terlihat tampan tapi ia juga terlihat cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat namun tampak berkilau terkena cahaya sinar bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Matanya lebar dan memberikan kesan innocent, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam kedua bola mata hitam itu yang membuat Jongin merasa terpesona dan terintimidasi dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Pemuda pemilik pemilih bibir merah muda berbentuk hati itu kemudian berkata,_

_**"Kau telah memanggilku kemari dan aku menjawab panggilanmu. Sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku. Apakah kau adalah Master-ku**?"_

* * *

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan nafasnya terengah-engah seakan-akan dia habis berlari jauh.

"Mimpi itu lagi.." Bisiknya

Tangan Jongin menggapai-gapai ke arah meja di sebelah kasurnya kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:00 dan setengah jam lagi sekolah dimulai. Hmm setengah jam lagi.

Setengah jam…

Setengah jam…

Setengah jam…

"AAAAAAAHHH AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Dengan kecepatan secepat kilat Jongin langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi sambil membawa seragamnya, setelah itu dia berlari ke arah dapur mengambil sepotong roti di meja makan kemudian langsung berangkat ke sekolahnya tanpa mempedulikan Noona-nya yang sedang mentertawakan adiknya yang terlihat seperti sedang kebakaran jenggot. Untung saja jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya sangat dekat. Hanya 15 menit jalan kaki. Tapi untuk saat ini 15 menit tidaklah cukup.

"_Bagaimana ini!? Kalau aku terlambat bisa gawat! Hari ini jam pertama adalah pelajarannya Nam-songsaenim! Bisa-bisa aku kena hukuman!_" Batin Jongin sambil berlari.

Jongin terus berlari tanpa melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Saat ini tujuannya cuma satu yaitu sekolah, Jongin menutup matanya erat sambil memikirkan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Kemudian saat ia membuka kembali matanya, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Penjaga pintu gerbang hampir saja menutup pintu gerbang sekolah yang biasanya ditutup 15 menit sebelum bel berbunyi, tetapi tidak jadi karena melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Hey bocah, kau mau masuk atau tidak?" Tanyanya.

"Ah..iya pak."

_"Apa yang barusan terjadi? Perasaan aku baru saja berlari keluar rumah tapi tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di depan sekolah. Hmmm..aneh". _Pikir Jongin sambil berjalan ke kelasnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Jongin,

"Yah! Kim Jongin, tidak biasanya kau datang hampir terlambat begini?"

"Oh, hai Taemin. Aku bangun kesiangan tadi, semalam aku bermimpi aneh lagi".

"Mimpi aneh?"

"Iya, mimpi aneh."

Taemin tersenyum jail dan Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apakah kau bermimpi melakukan hubungan seks dengan Baekhyun?" Ujar Taemin tanpa tanggung-tanggung.

"LEE TAEMIN!" Kata Jongin sambil menutup mulut ember sahabatnya itu.

"Ooooh~ ! uri Jonginnie sudah dewasa sekarang".

"Bu-bukan mimpi itu, duh!"

"Lalu?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak sambil menggigiti bibirnya, kebiasaanya ketika dia sedang gugup.

"Aku bermimpi tentang ayahku."

"Oh, paman Heenim? Apakah kau merindukannya? Mau kutemani mengunjungi makamnya setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Tidak usah, hari Minggu kemarin aku baru saja mengunjungi makamnya bersama Eunhee-noona."

"Mmmm..baiklah kalau begitu."

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong bunyi bell yang menandakan bahwa sekarang waktunya masuk kelas.

"Aku akan menemuimu sepulang sekolah nanti, tunggu aku di studio ya!"

"Baiklah, see you!"

Belum juga sampai kelas tiba-tiba Jongin menabrak seseorang, buku-buku yang ia pegang jatuh berserakan di lantai.

**DUGH!**

"Aduuh..Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Ugh..." Kata orang itu.

"B-baekhyun-ssi!? M-maaf sini kuban—"

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri."

Anak laki-laki berwajah imut itu menata kembali buku pelajarannya sambil mengomel, tersenyum melihat kelakuannya akhirnya Jongin membantunya merapikan buku-buku yang ia jatuhkan.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku karena aku sudah menjatuhkan buku-bukumu." Ujar Jongin sambil terkekeh.

"Hmph.."

Setelah membereskan buku-buku yang jatuh tadi lelaki imut itu berkata,

"Lain kali kalau jalan pakai mata jangan pakai dengkul. Terimakasih sudah mau membantu." Katanya sambil berjalan dengan sedikit menabrak bahu lebar Jongin. Jongin hanya terdiam sambil tersipu malu.

"Aku harus bilang aku terkesan, akhirnya orang yang kau taksir dari dulu akhirnya bicara denganmu." Ucap Moonkyu, teman sekelas Jongin sambil menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Yeah..biarpun dia nampaknya marah padaku tapi aku senang."

"Sudah kubilang kan kauu ini Masochist..Aw! Aw! Jangan pukul aku!"

"Yah! Kim Moonkyu, Kim Jongin kembali ke tenpat duduk kalian masing-masing!

"Baik songsaenim..." Ucap Jongin dan Moonkyu bersamaan.

* * *

Pelajaranpun dimulai, tetapi pikiran Jongin tidak ada di kelas. Bukan, dia bukan memikirkan Baekhyun . Ia teringat akan mimpinya semalam. Kota Seoul terbakar habis, gedung-gedung rata dengan tanah. Dua orang lelaki saling beradu pedang. Ayah Jongin yang membacakan mantra sihir untuknya. Simbol-simbol yang tidak ia mengerti. Tattoo ditangan kiri Jongin.

"_Mimpi semalam apa maksudnya ya?"_

"_Apakah apa yang dikatakan ayah dulu itu benar? Kalau ia adalah seorang __**magus*.**__"_

"_Ah, mana mungkin. Mana ada yang namanya magus. Mungkin ayah hanya bercanda." _Pikir Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah, Kim Jongin! Apakah barusan kau menolak untuk mengerjakan soal di depan?" Kata Nam-songsaenim sambil melotot.

"Oh? "

Teman-teman sekelas Jongin terkekeh

"Bukan begitu Songsaenim. Saya mau kok mengerjakan soal di depan!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu?"

"Umm..itu.."

"Keluar kelas sekarang."

"Tapi songsaenim...

"KUBILANG KELUAR! KEMUDIAN ANGKAT SATU KAKIMU SAMBIL MEMEGANG TELINGA!"

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas.

* * *

Kena hukuman dari Nam-songsaenim di hari Senin bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Wanita berumur 40tahun itu kerap sekali marah-marah kalau hari Senin. Tidak mau ambil resiko, akhirnya Jongin keluar kelas, tapi bukan Jongin namanya kalau menurut, anak itu bukannya berdiri dengan satu kaki tapi malah duduk di koridor sambil bermain game di ponselnya. Sesekali melirik ke arah lain, memastikan bahwa tidak ada guru yang lewat.

"Hey, sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?"

Kaget, Jongin menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Minseok-Hyung! Hah, kau ini mengagetkanku saja, kukira kau guru. Huh.." Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Tch, jangan _lebay _ah. Memangnya aku setua itu apa hah?"

"Maaf Hyung. Umurmu memang tua tapi wajahmu 11:12 sama murid kelas satu kok!"

"Hahaha, kau ini bisa saja. Mau kutemani disini sampai pelajaran selesai?" Kata Minseok sambil duduk di sebelah  
Jongin.

"Kalau sunbae tidak keberatan tidak apa-apa, memangnya sunbae tidak masuk kelas?"

"Aish..kau ini, aku pergi membolos karena aku bosan sekali di kelas."

"Kalau ketahuan guru bagaimana?"

"Ya dihukum. Kita berdua akan kena hukuman hahaha!"

"Yaaaah jangan-jangan bawa aku dong Hyung~!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas Jongin terbuka dan Nam-songsaenim berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus, ia menatap Jongin dan Minseok yang berpelukan karena ketakutan.

"Kalian berdua.." Katanya dengan kalem, sangat tidak sesuai dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

"I-iya Songsaenim.."

"Temui aku diruanganku setelah ini. Mengerti?"

"Ne, a-araso Nam-songsaenim.."

"JAWAB YANG BENAR KALIAN INI LAKI-LAKI ATAU BUKAN!?"

"BAIK KAMI MENGERTI SONGSAENIM!"

Dengan demikian, Nam-songsaenim menutup atau lebih tepatnya membanting pintu kelas kembali mengajar mungkin? Jongin dan Minseok hanya menatap satu sama lain kemudian tertawa bersama.

* * *

Hukuman yang Nam-songsaenim berikan tidak seberat apa yang Jongin dan Minseok pikirkan. Mereka berdua hanya disuruh membereskan dan membersihkan perpustakaan, menata buku dan menyusun kembali arsip-arsip ke tempat yang benar. Untung saja hari ini tidak begitu banyak murid yang datang ke perpustakaan, jadinya pekerjaan mereka tidak terlalu banyak.

"Haaah, akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Minseok sambil menyeka keringat didahinya dengan lengan pakaiannya.

"Hyung, kalau mau pulang duluan tidak apa-apa kok. Aku masih ada urusan disini."

"Huh? Ini sudah jam segini, kau serius?

"Iya, aku berjanji pada Taemin akan menemuinya sepulang sekolah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya!"

"Hati-hati di jalan Hyung~"

"Kau itu yang harusnya hati-hati."

"Eh?"

"Jangan sampai mati gara-gara tertusuk pedang atau tombak atau semacamnya ahaha."

Hening...

"Aku cuma bercanda Jongin."

"Ah..iya, lagi pula zaman sekarang mana ada orang membawa pedang atau tombak ke tempat umum.

Minseok hanya tersenyum mendengar itu kemudian ia pulang. Jongin melihat ponselnya, ada 4 sms dari Taemin dan 3  
missed call dari Noona-nya. Jongin membacan sms dari Taemin satu per satu.

_**From: Taeminnie**_

_**Subject: [no subject]**_

_**16.00p.m**_

_**Jonginnie, kalau urusanmu sudah selesai. Kau langsung saja ke studio ya :3**_

_**From: Taeminnie**_

_**Subject: [Dimana]**_

_**16.30p.m **_

_**Kau dimana? Latihan sebentar lagi dimulai.**_

_**From: Taeminnie**_

_**Subject: [fighting~]**_

_**17:45p.m **_

_**Kudengar kau kena hukuman si Nenek sihir? Jadi itukah sebabnya kau tidak muncul saat latihan? Hmm baiklah tak apa. Kau kumaafkan ^0^. Selamat dihukum~ Jjonginnie fighting~~~!**_

**_From: Taeminnie_**

_**Subject: [TT TT]**_

_**18:30p.m **_

_**Aku melupakan chargerku di studio, bisa tolong bawakan tidak? TT TT**_

_**To: Taeminnie**_

_**Subject: [Re: TT TT]**_

_**19:19**_

_**Karena aku adalah teman yang baik, akan kubawakan chargermu. Nanti kuantarkan kerumahmu.**_

Setelah mengambil charger ponsel Taemin, Jongin memutuskan untuk sedikit menari. Jongin sangat suka menari, dari kecil ayahnya sudah mengkursuskan Jongin berbagai macam hal dari mulai Karate, piano, dan lain lain. Tapi Jongin kecil lebih tertarik dengan menari. Akhirnya ayahnya memasukkan Jongin ke kelas ballet dan tari jazz, dan disitulah dia bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Lee Taemin.

Jongin memgambil iPodnya kemudian menghubungkannya dengan speaker yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia menatap bayangannya di kaca kemudian ia mulai menari. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Jongin benar-benar tenggelam dalam tariannya, sampai ia lupa kalau sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:00

"_Yikes, _sudah jam segini ternyata. Aku harus segera pulang sebelum Eunhee-noona pulang dengan meja makan belum tersedia dengan makan malam. Selain itu aku juga harus mengantarkan charger ini ke Taemin."

"Baekhyun!? Apa yang dia lakukan? Aku harus cepat menolongnya sebelum ia jatuh!""

Jongin pun berlari ke gedung barat akan tetapi sosok Baekhyun tidak ada dimana-mana. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan niat Jongin untuk mencari Baekhyun sampai akhirnya dia sampai di lapangan belakang sekolah. Dan demi Tuhan dia tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

Dua orang lelaki sedang bertarung dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi. Yang satu menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam dan lengannya berwarna putih dengan rambut berwarna coklat muda membawa tombak yang hanya bisa dilihat di anime atau di game. Yang satunya lagi berbadan tinggi besar dengan rambut berwarna merah dan memiliki kuping yang mengingatkan Jongin akan Yoda, menghunuskan _dual-blade_nya ke arah si rambut coklat muda. Dan di sisi lain terlihat Byun Baekhyun berdiri mengawasi kejadian tersebut seakan-akan dia tahu apa yang terjadi.

_"Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan!? Bagaimana kalau dia terluka?"_ Pikir Jongin

Baru juga Jongin hendak berlari diam-diam ke arah Baekhyun, kakinya menginjak ranting pohon.

CRACK!

"Siapa itu!?" Ujar si rambut coklat muda.

"_Shit!_"

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin pun berlari kembali masuk ke dalam gedung mencari tempat sembunyi. Ia terus berlari, naik turun tangga, berlari melewati koridor-koridor kelas sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba dari belakang seseorang menusuknya dengan sebuah tombak tepat di jantung. A fatal blow, Jongin pun mati di tempat.

Si rambut coklat muda tadi kemudian berkata,

"Maafkan aku bocah, tapi orang asing yang melihat pertempuran ini harus mati." Ucap Si rambut coklat muda sebelum menghilang tanpa jejak.

* * *

Baekhyun berlari menelusuri koridor kelas, pikirannya kacau balau karena ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah-tengah pertempuran antara Chanyeol dan Lancer.

_"Siapa orang tadi!? Apa yang dilakukannya malam-malam begini disekolah? Mengapa aku tidak dapat mendeteksi keberadaanya? Apakah dia juga seorang Magus?"_

_"Tenanglah Baek, aku yakin Lancer sudah menghabisinya." _Ujar Chanyeol lewat telepati.

_"Hah!? Tenang katamu? Bagaimana kalau orang itu adalah murid sekolah ini? Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang criminal tahu!"_

_"Aku akan mengawasi sekitar, jika kau membutuhkanku panggil saja aku."_

_"Tch.."_

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti, ia melihat sosok yang terkulai tak bernyawa ditengah-tengah koridor.

"!?"

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menghampiri sosok tersebut, kalau dilihat nampaknya **_noble phantasm* _**milik Lancer berhasil menusuknya tepat di jantung. Jika dilihat dar ciri fisiknya, Baekhyun sepertinya mengenali orang ini. Tanpa ragu-ragu Baekhyun membalik tubuh orang itu, dan benar saja, Baekhyun mengenalinya.

"Kau!?"

Seragam kuning-_mustard_nya bersimbah darah, kulit kecoklatan yang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada caramel itu tampak pucat. Bola mata berwarna coklat gelap itu menatap Baekhyun dengan kosong, dan bibir penuhnya sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah. Dan tepat di jantungnya terdapat lubang yang menganga dengan lebar.

"Kim Jongin?"

Hening

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Malam-malam..Astaga.." Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di samping tubuh bersimbah darah milik Jongin.

Baekhyun menatap tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan seksama, ia mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Sesekali ia mengigiti jarinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membuang mayat Jongin? Membakar mayatnya? Menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mencincangnya sampai tak bersisa? Atau kembali menghidupkan Jongin?

_"Kembali menghidupkan Jongin…"_

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat akan sesuatu, ia merogoh kantong celananya kemudian menemukan sebuah kalung liontin yang di dalamnya terdapat cahaya berwarna kemerahan.

Yep..dia akan menggunakan kalung itu untuk menyelamatkannya.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**_*) Magus: _**Adalah istilah untuk praktisi Magecraft, yaitu ilmu magis, yang berbeda dengan Magician, yang mampu mewujudkan kejaiban yang tidak mungkin untuk kembali dilakukan pada saat ini. Di masa lalu, istilah magus sendiri digunakan untuk pengguna Thaumaturgy dan Sihir, tetapi seiring dengan kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan yang dapat membuat keajaiban di masa lalu yang tadinya tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin dan penurunan seluruh kekuatan Magecraft, membuat perbedaan di antara keduanya menjadi lebih jelas. Penyihir, sama seperti dengan magus memiliki umur yang panjang. Jika mereka menggunakan sihir untuk memperpanjang umur, mereka mungkin dapat hidup selama ratusan maupun ribuan tahun lamanya.

_***) noble-phantasm: **_Senjata yang amat sangat kuat yang dibuat dengan menggunakan imajinasi manusia sebagai intinya, dan merupakan senjata atau kemampuan yang dimiliki seorang _servant. _Mereka adalah perwujudan terakhir dari seorang pahlawan yang melambangkan keberadaan mereka melalui fakta-fakta sejarah dan anekdot yang ada. Wujudnya bisa bermacam-macam, mulai senjata fisik seperti pedang, tombak, busur, atau benda-benda lain seperti cincin atau mahkota. Selain itu wujud dari noble-phantasm itu bisa sebagai sesuatu yang tidak berwujud seperti kemampuan yang unik, cara menyerang lawan, kutukan, dll. Noble-phantasm adalah kartu trump para _servant _yan mampu memungkinkan mereka untuk mengatasi lawan mereka dalam pertempuran

* * *

**[A/N] ada di chapter selanjutnya c:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: The Holy Grail War**

**Cast:** Exo Members (ot12), other idols, OCs

**Pairing:** (Main) KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Slight!KaiBaek, other will be revealed later.

**Rating:** T/M for later chapters

**Warning**: Fate/Stay Night!AU, yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD

**Disclaimer**: Member EXO milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Fate/Stay Night ©TYPE-MOON. I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N**: Kata-kata yang diketik dengan huruf _italic_ adalah dialog dalam hati atau telepati(?). FF ini terinspirasi dari Visual Novel Fate/Stay Night jadi akan ada sedikit kemiripan ^^.

* * *

_Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kim Jongin melihat sosok yang semenarik ini. Wajahnya terlihat tampan tapi ia juga terlihat cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat namun tampak berkilau terkena cahaya sinar bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Matanya lebar dan memberikan kesan innocent, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam kedua bola mata hitam itu yang membuat Jongin merasa terpesona dan terintimidasi dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Pemuda pemilik pemilih bibir merah muda berbentuk hati itu kemudian berkata,_

**_"Kau telah memanggilku kemari dan aku menjawab panggilanmu. Sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku. Apakah kau adalah Master-ku_**_?"_

* * *

Pagi itu di sebuah kamar ada seseorang yang tengah meringkuk dibalik selimut , nampaknya tidurnya lelap sekali. Sampa-sampai ia tidak sadar di menggulingkan badannya sampai ia jatuh ke bawah kasur.

Bruk!

"Aduh! Aww! Ugh.." Kim Jongin terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Ia mengamati sekelilingnya, dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang ukurannya mungkin 2x lebih besar dari kamar sempitnya. Dilihat dari dekorasinya saja, ruangan ini seakan meneriaki Jongin dengan teriakan "INI KAMAR ORANG KAYA."

Berbagai macam perabotannya, mulai dari kasur, lemari, meja, dan kursinya saja sudah terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi. Wallpaper kamar itu berwarna coklat chestnut dengan sedikit dekorasi bunga-bunga yang mengingatkan Jongin pada sebuah game yang pernah ia mainkan di PC milik Noona-nya.

"_Apa nama game itu? The Sims?" _

Jongin mencoba berdiri dan melihat-lihat isi kamar itu, mengagumi keindahan kamar itu. Ya maklum saja, Jongin ini bukan terlahir sebagai anak orang kaya,

"Senang sekali ya rasanya bangun di kamar seperti ini setiap pagi?" Kata seseorang

"Tentu saja, kapan lagi akan datang kesempatan emas seperti ini." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum ke arah orang itu.

Kemudian hening..

Awkward silence..

Senyum Jongin menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah malu setengah mati. Baekhyun melambaikankan tangannya,

"Selamat malam Kim Jongin, rise and shine~!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Ya, itu namaku."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini~" Ejek Baekhyun, "Ini rumahku, jadi ya wajar saja kalau aku tinggal disini. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba wajahmu begitu? Sebenci itukah kau padaku?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.." Ujar Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh..ini kubawakan makan malam, makanlah selagi aku mengganti perbanmu."

Jongin mengangguk kemudian ia mulai memakan makan malamnya.

"_Hmm..ini enak!"_

"Senang bisa melihatmu bangun dan kembali sehat."

"Hmm..omong-omong berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

"4 hari. Untuk orang yang pernah mati kemudian dihidupkan kembali, penyembuhanmu cepat sekali. Biasa butuh waktu seminggu untuk kembali hidup"

"Hah? Mati?"

"Ugh..lupakan saja. Bagaimana? Enak?" Kata Baekhyun sambil mulai mengganti perban Jongin.

"Iya..enak.."

"Itu bukan aku yang masak lho." Kata Baekhyun.

"Lalu siapa? Ibumu?"

"Ibuku sudah meninggal."

"Maaf."

"Hmm..tidak apa-apa."

Hening, hanya terdengar suara dentingan pisau dan garpu.

"Itu Chanyeol yang masak. Haha, aku tidak menyangka dia berguna juga di dapur."

"_Chanyeol? Siapa dia? Pacar Baekhyun?" _ Pikir Jongin, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak.

"Nah, sudah selesai!"

"Terimakasih Baekhyun-ssi"

"Panggil saja aku Baek." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menunjukkan giginya yang rapi.

"Aku yakin saat ini kau bingung kenapa kau bisa berakhir disini iya kan?"

"Umm..sedikit?"

"Pfft..sedikit? Padahal kukira reaksimu tadi akan seperti 'BYUN BAEKHYUN! AKU MINTA PENJELASANMU TENTANG APA YANG TERJADI 4 HARI YANG LALU' tapi kenyataannya kau malah tampak tenang begini."

"Sebenarnya aku tadi mau langsung menanyakan itu padamu, tapi pikiranku malah teralihkan oleh hal lain."

"Oh..begitu, baiklah. Aku akan membuat pengakuan padamu!"

"PE-PENGAKUAN?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memegang tangan Jongin. Otomatis pipi Jongin langsung memerah. Baekhyun menatap mata Jongin dalam-dalam. Aaah rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Orang yang kau sukai sejak lama akhirnya mengakui perasaannya padamu.

"Jongin…"

"I-iya.." Jongin menelan ludahnya. Bibir pink Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggoda saat ini. Jongin ingin sekali menciumnya saat ini juga.

Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mengurangi jarak antara dirinya dan Jongin. Jongin dapat merasakan nafas Baekhyun menggelitik leher dan telinganya.

"_YA TUHAN! YA TUHAN! APA YANG BAEKHYUN LAKUKAN?" _Pikiran Jongin mulai kemana-mana.

"Jongin sebenarnya aku.."

"_Iya? Kau kenapa?"_

"Aku ini adalah seorang magus." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Aaaah, kau adalah seorang magus." Kata Jongin.

"_Tunggu…"_

"_Magus?"_

"KAU SEORANG MAGUS?" Jerit Jongin.

"Iya! Dan kau tidak perlu berteriak juga!"

"Kupikirkaumaumengakuiperasaanmupadaku." Gumam Jongin

"Huh? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa."

Baekhyun menarik kursi terdekat kemudian duduk lalu meminum tehnya.

"Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu! Aku ada urusan hari ini, maafkan aku Jongin, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu besok, oke? Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

"Jadi, sekarang kau malah menyuruhku pulang?"

"Maaf ya." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sebagai gantinya, akan kusuruh Chanyeol mengantarmu pulang."

"_Huh, Chanyeol lagi!" _ Gerutu Jongin dalam hati.

"Baek, kau memanggilku?" Terdengar suara baritone dari belakang Jongin.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Kim Jongin, bisakah sekali saja kau tidak berteriak? Oh, Chanyeol. Bisakah kau mengantarkan Jongin pulang? Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku harus menemui Yunho di Gereja."

Pria bernama Chanyeol ini memiliki badan yang sangat tinggi. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan tatapan matanya dingin seperti es. Dia menggunakan coat berwarna merah, hampir mirip dengan sweater yang digunakan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kau menyuruhku mengantar bocah ingusan ini pulang kerumahnya? Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk pulang sendiri, Baek."

"_BOCAH INGUSAN KATANYA!?" _ Pikir Jongin sambil menatap kesal ke arah Chanyeol.

"Emm..Baek, kurasa apa kata raksasa berkuping elf ini benar. Bocah ingusan ini sudah cukup dewasa untuk pulang sendiri kok." Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum. Bisa dilihat saat ini muncul urat-urat di dahi Chanyeol.

"_Hah! Memangnya hanya dia saja yang bisa mengejek."_

"Eeeeeey! Tidak bisa begitu dong! Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan teman baruku. Ayolah Yeol, sekali ini saja."

"Aku tetap tidak mau, aku harus pergi aku ada uru—"

"Archer, kalau kau tidak mematuhi perintahku aku akan menggunakan _**command spells* **_padamu."

"Jangan gegabah Baekhyun! Kau sudah pernah menggunakannya satu kali, dan itu juga karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal!"

"Ya kalau begitu cepat antar dia pulang! Dan kau tidak perlu marah-marah juga!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Chanyeol menarik Jongin keluar ruangan kemudian membanting pintu. Untuk seorang lelaki yang memiliki wajah seseram dan badan setinggi ini, kelakuannya memang mirip anak-anak. Lihat saja, saat ini Chanyeol tengah cemberut sambil menggerutu. Pemandangan itu membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Apa yang kau terawakan bocah ingusan?"

"Kalau ingin mengejek orang lihat-lihat dulu siapa orangnya dong. Saat ini kau sendiri malah terlihat seperti seorang bocah."

"Apa katamu barusan!?"

"Maaf-maaf."

* * *

Perjalanan pulang malam iti ternyata tidak seburuk yang Jongin bayangkan. Chanyeol ternyata adalah orang yang cukup menyenangkan, biarpun gaya bicaranya agak _songong _dan kata-kata yang ia lontarkan terdengar pedas, bikin sakit hati dan sarkatis, dia ini cukup baik. Dan berdasarkan pengakuannya, Chanyeol adalah anak dari teman ayahnya Baekhyun, kalau dilihat dari penampilannya umurnya kira-kira di awal 20tahunan. Tapi sewaktu Jongin menanyakan umurnya Chanyeol malah menjawab,

"Tidak sopan menanyakan umur orang yang baru kau kenal, bocah."

Mereka bahkan saling melontarkan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu, tapi entah kenapa mereka bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi kau mengerti kan? Kenapa celana dalam Sasaki Haise bermotif pisang?" Tanya Jongin

"Tidak aku, tidak menger—AWAS!"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan Jongin, rambutnya berwarna coklat muda dan ia membawa tombak panjang dan dia tersenyum nakal kearah mereka kemudian ia berkata,

"Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu jalan-jalan sendirian tanpa _**Master***_mu yang mirip anak anjing itu, Archer."

"Lancer."

"Formal sekali Chanyeol, kupikir aku sudah bilang beberapa waktu yang lalu untuk memanggilku Jongdae?"

"Archer? Lancer? Kenapa kalian punya banyak sekali nama?" Tanya Jongin.

"_Bocah ini—"_

"Oh? Kau yang 4 hari lalu kubunuh di gedung sekolah itu kan? Kenapa kau masih hidup?"

"!?"

"Heh, sudahlah malam ini aku akan membunuhmu UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALINYA AHAHAHAHA!" Pria berambut coklat muda tiba-tiba ada di depan Jongin, hendak menusuknya dengan ujung tombaknya. Namun serangannya terblokir oleh tameng tidak terlihat yang berasal dari _dual-blade_ milik Chanyeol.

"Tch, aku merasa jijik dengan seorang pemanah yang berlagak seperti seorang ahli pedang. Kau bahkan bukan ada di kelas Saber! Hiaat!"

Jongdae mengayunkan tombaknya ke arah Chanyeol dan chanyeol memainkan pedangya. Akan tetapi pedang itu terlihat berkali-kali hancur terkena tombak milik Jongdae, anehnya, _dual-blade_ milik Chanyeol tidak ada habis-habisnya. Pedang itu hancur namun tiba-tiba muncul lagi, terus begitu.

"JONGIN, CEPAT LARI!" Teriak Chanyeol

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"SUDAHLAH SANA CEPAT SELAMATKAN DIRIMU!"

Tanpa disuruh lagi Jongin langsung melarikan diri. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia masih kalah cepat dari Jongdae yang lagi-lagi sudah ada di depannya,

"Kena kau sekarang! Mau kemana lagi sekarang kau bocah ingusan? MATI KAU!"

"_Aaaaaaaghh! Hentikan semua kegilaan ini! Aku ingin pulang! Pulang! Pulang!" _Batin Jongin sambil menutup matanya erat-erat. Jongin dapat merasakan bahu kirinya tergores sebuah benda tajam yang ia yakini adalah ujung tombak milik Jongdae.

Ia menunggu ujung tombak itu menusuk tubuhnya, namun rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung ia rasakan. Yang Jongin rasakan saat ini adalah, tubuhnya terbanting dengan keras diatas lantai semen gudang rumahnya.

Tunggu..Gudang rumah?

Jongin membuka kembali matanya, dan benar saja. Saat ini dia sudah berada di dalam gudang rumahnya. Ia mencoba untuk duduk namun bahu kirinya terasa sakit sekali.

"Akh!"

Ia memegang bahunya yang berdarah, dan tanpa ia sadari darahnya menetes diatas sebuah lingkaran yang nampaknya sudah terukir lama diatas lantai gudang rumahnya. Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan mata disertai dengan angin yang datangnya entah dari mana dan menyapu apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya termasuk Jongin yang terhempas ke tengah gudang.

Jongin membuka matanya,

"Ugh..bisakah aku tidak lebih sial dari hari ini?" Gerutu Jongin, dan begitu ia melihat kearah dari mana angin itu datang. Disanalah dia berdiri dengan tegap.

Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin sekitar 173cm. Bahunya sempit memberikan kesan feminine, dia menoleh ke arah Jongin.

Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kim Jongin melihat sosok yang semenarik ini. Wajahnya terlihat tampan tapi ia juga terlihat cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat namun tampak berkilau terkena cahaya sinar bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Matanya lebar dan memberikan kesan innocent, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam kedua bola mata hitam itu yang membuat Jongin merasa terpesona dan terintimidasi dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Pemuda pemilik pemilih bibir merah muda itu kemudian berkata, dengan suara yang halus dan hangat seperti coklat,

**"Kau telah memanggilku kemari dan aku menjawab panggilanmu. Sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku. Apakah kau adalah Master-ku?"**

Dan pada saat itu juga Jongin yakin bahwa kehidupannya akan berubah drastis setelah ini.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_***) Masters: **_**S****ebutan ****yang diberikan kepada ****seseorang****, biasanya**** para magus ****yang ****telah menjadi ****salah satu peserta ****tetap ****Holy Grail War ****dengan mendapatkan ****Command spells ****dan ****membentuk ****kontrak dengan**** Servant****.**

_***)Command spells: **_**Merupakan tiga perintah mutlak, yang merupakan kristalisasi dari kekuatan sihir besar seorang Master terhadap Servantnya dalam system Holy Grail War. Command spells ini adalah tanda suci nagi seorang magus yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang Master.**

* * *

_**[A/N]: **_**Double update yey! terimakasih buat review-reviewnya. Author bahagia sekali TT u TT. Kritik dan saran masih sangat diterima dengan baik kok. Silahkan klik tombol review dibawah sini ya O u O.**

**xoxo,**

**-kimkainekiken-**

.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: The Holy Grail War**

**Cast:** Exo Members (ot12), other idols, OCs

**Pairing:** (Main) KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Slight!KaiBaek, other will be revealed later.

**Rating:** T/M for later chapters

**Warning**: Fate/Stay Night!AU, yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD

**Disclaimer**: Member EXO milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Fate/Stay Night ©TYPE-MOON. I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N**: Kata-kata yang diketik dengan huruf _italic_ adalah dialog dalam hati atau telepati(?). FF ini terinspirasi dari Visual Novel Fate/Stay Night jadi akan ada sedikit kemiripan ^^.

_Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kim Jongin melihat sosok yang semenarik ini. Wajahnya terlihat tampan tapi ia juga terlihat cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat namun tampak berkilau terkena cahaya sinar bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Matanya lebar dan memberikan kesan innocent, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam kedua bola mata hitam itu yang membuat Jongin merasa terpesona dan terintimidasi dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Pemuda pemilik pemilih bibir merah muda berbentuk hati itu kemudian berkata,_

**_"Kau telah memanggilku kemari dan aku menjawab panggilanmu. Sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku. Apakah kau adalah Master-ku_**_?"_

* * *

_**30 menit sebelum kejadian munculnya lelaki misterius di gudang rumah Jongin:**_

Byun Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang penyabar, baru saja sekitar 5 menit yang lalu dia sampai ke sebuah gereja kecil di kota Seoul dan dia sekarang tengah menggedor-gedor pintu gereja itu. Sesekali menendangnya kemudian mengutuk dengan kata-kata yang membuat para pelaut merasa malu dengan dirinya.

"YAH! YUNHO-AHJUSSI! BUKAKAN PINTUNYA SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKAN KU LEDAKKAN PINTU INI!"

Tak lama kemudian pintu gereja itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria yang umurnya sekitar 40an. Dari wajahnya, nampak sekali kalau pria ini adalah orang yang kalem dan penyabar. Sangat kontras dengan remaja berambut _sandy-brown _di depannya yang saat ini sedang memelototinya.

"Tidak baik untukmu sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Byun berkata-kata kasar seperti itu Baekhyun." Kata Yunho sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir.

"Ini semua salahmu karena tidak segera membukakan pintu untukku."

"Black tea, kesukaanmu."

"Terimakasih, jadi bagaimana? Ada perkembangan?"

"Ada, akhirnya Sang Cawan telah memilih master terakhirnya dalam perang kali ini."

"Itu artinya sebentar lagi perang ini akan benar dimulai. Dan kita para magus yang berpartisipasi akan saling membunuh satu sama lain begitu?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, bukankah beberapa waktu yang lalu kau sudah pernah kujelaskan? Masih tidak mengerti juga?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho menghela nafas.

"Akan kujelaskan lagi nanti."

"Yunho-ssi, apakah kali ini kau akan ikut dalam perang?"

"Tidak, kau sendiri kan juga sudah tau kalau posisi "Gereja" ini adalah netral. Dan posisiku sebagai pastor disini adalah untuk melindungi para Master yang Servantnya gugur dalam peperangan atau lepas kendali karena Masternya telah menggunakan 3 command spellsnya."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya kemudian memainkan ujung sweaternya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba terdiam? Apakah kau telah menggunakan command spellsmu? Kau ceroboh sekali Baekhyun.

"Diamlah pastor gadungan, aku tau apa yang kulakukan."

"Kau sebaiknya menggunakannya dengan bijak anakku, kau tidak ingin mempermalukan nama keluargamu yang merupakan salah satu dari keluarga magus terkuat kan?"

"Hmm..terimakasih atas tehnya Yunho-ssi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Archer baru saja mengirimkan pesan telepati padaku."

"Baiklah, kau tahu dimana pintu keluarnya kan?"

"Tentu saja selamat tinggal Ahjussi. Sampai berjumpa lagi."

_"Baekhyun, kau bisa dengar aku?"_

_"Menurutmu?"_

_"Aku tidak butuh candaanmu sekarang Baek. Baru saja Lancer menyerang aku dan Jongin."_

_"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Kalian baik-baik saja kan?_

_"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin berhasil melarikan diri dengan berteleportasi dan Lancer sedang mengejarnya."_

_"TELEPORTASI?"_

_"Aku juga kaget tadi, tiba-tiba anak itu menghilang begitu saja. Tampaknya dia adalah pengguna teleportation magic._

"_Ugh..kepalaku mau pecah rasanya. Cepat kemari dan bawa aku ke tempat Jongin berada. Aku akan mencoba mendeteksi __**prana* **__yang terpancar dari dirinya._

"Aku tepat di belakangmu tuan putri." Ujar chanyeol sambil menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal-style.

"WHA-! Kenapa kau selalu menggendongku seperti ini? Dan aku bukan putri! Bahkan aku bukan perempuan, hey? Kau dengar aku kan? YAH!"

* * *

**_Present time:_**

Hening..hening, tak ada suara apapun kecuali bunyi deru nafas Jongin dan Si Lelaki misterius di depannya.

Lelaki misterius itu bertanya lagi pada Jongin yang dari tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan mulut menganga,

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu. Jawab aku, apakah kau adalah master-ku?"

"M-master?" Tanya Jongin. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tangan kirinya sakit ,dan ketika ia melihatnya ada sebuah tanda yang menyerupai tatoo diatasnya.

Lelaki misterius itu kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Namaku adalah Kyungsoo, kau boleh memanggilku apa saja. Aku adalah _**Servant***_ dengan kelas Saber. Tuanku, jika dirimu berkenan? Bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu?"

_"Orang ini, dia hidup di zaman apa? Mengapa gaya bicaranya formal sekali seakan-akan dia hidup di abad ke 6."_

"Namaku Kim Jongin, kau bisa panggil aku Jongin. Umm..dan Kyungsoo-ssi kau tidak perlu bicara begitu formal padaku, lagi pula nampaknya kita seumuran dan-"

"HAHA! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Potong seseorang.

_"Ah lagi-lagi pria bertombak itu, kenapa sih dia selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat dan memotong pembicaraan orang?" _Keluh Jongin dalam hati.

Kyungsoo menyadari keberadaan Jongdae kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin lalu berkata,

"Master."

"Ya?"

"Untuk selanjutnya pedangku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Nasibmu selanjutnya juga akan menjadi nasibku, dengan ini kontrak kita sudah tersegel." Ujar Kyungsoo sebelum ia melompat keluar

"Kontrak?! Apa maksudnya? H-hey!" Teriak Jongin sambil berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Kyungsoo menyerang Jongdae, senjata Kyungsoo yang tidak terlihat dan tombak milik Jongdae saling beradu satu sama lain. Mereka melompat kesana kemari, kecepatan gerakan mereka hampir tidak terlihat sama sekali saking cepatnya. Kyungsoo membuat gerakan berputar lalu menghunuskan senjatanya namun berhasil di blokir oleh tombak Jongdae.

"Dasar penakut. Apa arti dari semua ini? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan senjatamu hah?"

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jongdae dan tetap menyerang, lagi-lagi Jongdae berhasil menghindarinya.

"Ada apa Lancer? Kenapa kau tidak menyerang dan malah terus menghindar? Kau akan membuat malu nama ahli tombak jika kau tetap berdiri di situ. Dan kalau tidak segera datang kepadaku, maka akulah yang akan datang kepadamu dan menghabisimu."

"Tch, dan sebelum kau melakukannya aku punya pertanyaan untukmu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Noble phantasm milikmu, apakah itu adalah pedang?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Kyungsoo, "Bisa saja ini kapak, lembing, atau busur? Tidak ada yang tau selain diriku."

"Heh, lucu sekali ahli pedang., dan satu lagi. Aku memberikanmu tawaran, karena hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita, apakah kau bersedia untuk menyerah saja dan menganggap pertarungan kita kali ini adalah seri?"

"Aku menolak. Kau yang akan gugur dalam pertempuran kali ini, Lancer." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau minta. Padahal tujuanku yang sebenarnya hanyalah untuk mengawasi. Hmph.." Ujar Jongdae tak mau kalah. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu ia berkata,

"Aku akan menusukmu tepat di jantungmu!"

Jongdae menghunuskan tombaknya ke depan lalu ada petir berwarna kemerahan yang keluar dari ujung tombaknya.

"Gae...BOLG!"

Kilat merah itu bergerak cepat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan pola zig-zag. Secara reflek Kyungsoo mencoba untuk memblokir serangan Jongdae dengan noble-phantasmnya. Tapi dia sadar kalu dirinya tidak akan mungkin benar-benar memblokir serangan ini, jadi Kyungsoo melontarkan petir itu ke arah lain sampai-samapi dirinya sendiri ikut terlempar ke atas lalu jatuh ke bawah dengan keras.

"Kyungsoo!" Teriak Jongin.

"Kau menghindari seranganku yang seharusnya tidak dapat dihindari, Saber."

"Ugh..Gáe Bolg? Sudah kuduga, _**Heroic spirit***_mu adalah Ireland's Child of Light. Cú Chulainn." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memegang lengan kirinya yang terluka.

"Tapi untuk saat ini aku menggunakan nama Jongdae untuk menutupi identitasku." Kata Jongdae sambil memutar tombaknya,

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak menggunakan noble-phantasmku dengan kekuatan penuhnya jadi kurasa efek akibat seranganku barusan tidak akan terlalu berakibat fatal."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau pikir aku tidak mampu menanggung kutukan yang kau berikan di dalam seranganmu barusan?"

"Mmmm..bukan. Akan menjadi masalah bagiku jika aku melakukannya." Ujar Jongdae sambil menyeringai pada Kyungsoo.

"Haaah..kurasa sampai disini saja pertarungan kita kali ini. Masterku adalah orang yang penakut jadinya dia menyuruhku pulang. Sampai berjumpa lain waktu Kyungsoo."

"Tunggu! Kau mau lari ya!?" Tukas Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku tidak melarikan diri. Kau boleh saja mengikuti pulang, tapi bersiap-siaplah untuk mati terlebih dahulu." Kata Jongdae sebelum dia menghilang.

"Hey! Kau—" Kyungsoo hendak mengejar Jongdae tapi Jongin menghentikannya.

"Kau sudah gila ya? Kau hampir saja mati tapi masih saja bersikeras untuk mengejarnya."

"Tapi Master-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, dan jangan panggil aku Master, panggil aku Jongin."

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan, Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi senyumannya menghilang ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat lengan kiri lelaki mungil di sebelahya ini.

"Soo, lengan kirimu.."

"Ah ini? Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang berusaha menyembuhkannya. Walaupun hanya luka luarnya saja." Ujar Kyungsoo, memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhirnya. Tapi itu tidak membuat Jongin tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya luka luarnya saja'?"

"Serangan Jongdae barusan akan menyebabkan efek yang akan bertahan sampai dia menghilang dari dunia ini. Karena itulah aku harus segera menghabisinya. Cukup dengan lukaku, lihat sendiri bahumu. Apakah itu juga disebabkan oleh tombak milik Jongdae?"

"Iya, tapi lihatlah. Lukanya sudah menghilang , tidak berbekas sama sekali!" Kata Jongin, memperlihatkan bahunya yang sekarang sudah tampak baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana cara kau melakukannya Jongin?"

"Entahlah, dari kecil jika aku melukai diriku lukanya akan langsung sembuh. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, dan Baekhyun juga bilang penyembuhanku cepat sekali."

"Yah, Kim Jongin!" panggil seseorang.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Katamu tadi kau ada urusan."

"Urusanku bisa menunggu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ada yang terluka?" Kata Baekhyun sambil memeriksa tubuh Jongin.

"Ti-tidak sama sekali. Lukaku sudah sembuh total! Justru Kyungsoo lah yang terluka."

"Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengintip ke belakang tubuh Jongin, di belakangnya ada seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil yang sedang memegangi lengannya yang terluka.

"Kau—"

"Servant ke tujuh. Saber?" Potong Chanyeol.

"Archer.." Kyungsoo memasang kuda-kuda akan menyerang.

"Stop! Stop! Kalian berdua berhenti! Chanyeol, kau tidak lihat dia sedang terluka?" Baekhyun melerai Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sudah siap untuk bertempur.

"Aku tahu dia sedang terluka Baek, dan ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi kita untuk menyerang dan mengalahkan servant sekuat Saber!" Kata Chanyeol

"Apa? Saber? Hey Kim Jongin mau kemana kau? Jangan mencoba untuk melarikan diri ya!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menyeret Jongin yang akan melarikan diri kembali ke tempatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, katalis macam apa yang kau gunakan untuk memanggil servant sekelas Saber? Sedangkan aku, harus terjebak dengan servant keras kepala seperti Chanyeol. Hey kau mau bertukar servant denganku? Mau kan?"

"Baek, kau menakutinya." Ujar Chanyeol

Baekhyun melepaskan Jongin yang sudah pucat pasi, "Ah, maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran, katalis apa dan teknik pemanggilan macam apa yang kau gunakan sampai kau bisa memanggil Saber?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tiba-tiba muncul."

"Lucu sekali Kim Jongin."

"Aku serius."

Hening..

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku datang kemari hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja. Dan kau baik-baik saja, jadi aku akan pulang. Selamat tinggal~."

"Baek, tunggu!" Kata Jongin.

"Hm? Apa lagi?"

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku, apakah yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, alisnya menyatu.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi, aku rasa malam ini juga aku harus membawamu ke tempat Si Pastor Gadungan."

"Pastor Gadungan?"

* * *

Dan disinilah Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo berdiri saat ini. Di depan sebuah gereja kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul, jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu gereja itu 3 kali dan kemudian yang terjadi adalah,

"AHJUSSI! BUKAKAN PINTUNYA! AHJUSSI! AHJUSSI! AHJUSSI!"

Ya, Byun Baekhyun sang murid teladan dan idola seantero School of Performing Arts Seoul saat ini sedang meneriaki seseorang yang tinggal di dalam gereja itu. Jongin sendiri tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, dia tahu kalau Baekhyun itu berisik dan tidak bisa diam, tapi ini? Meneriaki orang tua untuk membukakan pintu untukmu bukanlah tindakan yang sopan anak-anak. Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tampak tenang-tenang saja dan bisa dilihat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Masternya yang seperti ini.

Tidak lama kemudian seseorang membukakan pintu gereja itu.

"Ah, hampir saja aku meledakkan pintu ini!"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu Baekhyun, jangan berteriak. Kau menganggu penduduk sekitar."

"Yayaya aku mengerti. Omong-omong, aku membawa seseorang kemari."

Yunho melihat Jongin yang sedang membungkukan badannya, "Se-selamat malam Ahjussi."

"Selamat malam anak muda, mari masuk dan kita bicarakan hal ini di dalam." Kata Yunho sambil membukakan pintu gerejanya agar Jongin dan Baekhyun bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

"Soo, kau dan Chanyeol tidak ingin masuk?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, aku dan Chanyeol ingin mengawasi keadaan diluar saja." Kata Kyungsoo dan diikuti Chanyeol dengan anggukan kepala.

"Baiklah, aku bergantung pada kalian berdua." Kata Baekhyun sebelum dia masuk dan menutup pintu gereja itu.

Tinggalah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berdua diluar gereja. Keduanya diam saja. Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara dan Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak begitu suka bicara banyak, tapi karena sudah terbiasa tinggal dengan orang yang tidak bisa diam seperti Baekhyun, keheningan ini membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman.

Dan jujur saja, sebenarnya dia agak terintimidasi dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Pastor itu..aku tidak menyukainya." Kata Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, aku merasa kalau Pastor itu adalah orang yang berbahaya."

"Aku juga merasakan seperti ada yang aneh dengan orang itu." Kata Chanyeol sambil memandang kejauhan.

* * *

_**Di dalam gereja**_

Yunho mempersilahkan Jongin dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangannya di belakang altar, ia menghidupkan lilin-lilin sebagai penerang di ruang berukuran 4x4 meter itu. Pria berumur 40 tahunan itu mengeluarkan salah satu tea set koleksinya dan mulai menuangkan teh yang baru saja di seduh untuk kedua tamunya.

"Sambil menunggu tehnya tidak terlalu panas, bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkan dirimu anak muda." Kata Yunho

"Kau kan sudah mengenalku, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin aku memperkenalkan diri lagi?" Celetuk Baekhyun.

"Bukan kau Baekhyun, tapi temanmu ini."

"Oh.."

Jongin mulai menggigiti bibirnya lalu ia memperkenalkan diri,

"Namaku Kim Jongin, umurku 18 tahun. Ayah angkatku pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dirinya adalah seorang magus tapi aku tidak memiliki darah magus sama sekali."

"Hmm..begitukah? Siapa nama ayahmu Jongin?"

"Dulu semasa mudanya ia dikenal dengan nama Kim Heenim tapi nama aslinya adalah Kim Heechul. Tapi dia lebih dikenal dengan nama Kim Heenim, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Kim Heenim ya?" Gumam Yunho, di matanya terlihat ada kilatan yang tidak dapat di mengerti oleh Jongin.

"Apakah Yunho-ssi kebetulan pernah kenal dengan ayahku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Oh, ya. Dia adalah seorang magus yang hebat di masa mudanya, dan ya aku kenal baik dengan ayahmu." Bisa terdengar Baekhyun membuat suara mencemooh di belakang.

"Sudah cukup dengan basa-basinya Ahjussi, cepat jelaskan padanya tentang perang gila ini." Kata Baekhyun.

"Sabarlah sedikit Baek, aku masih bingung kenapa aku bisa memanggil seorang servant dan melakukan teleportation magic jika aku tidak memiliki darah magus sama sekali."

"Aku bisa menjelaskan soal itu padamu nanti, aku tidak mempercayai Ahjussi ini jika dia yang menjelaskan."

"Kim Jongin." Panggil Yunho.

"Ya?"

"Selamat kau sudah terpilih sebagai seorang Master di Holy Grail War. Perang ini adalah perang suci yang dilakukan oleh para Magus dari berbagai penjuru dunia yang sudah dimulai sejak 200 tahun yang lalu untuk memperebutkan Cawan Suci. Tidak semua magus dapat mengikuti perang ini, hanya yang terpilihlah yang bisa mengikuti perang ini. Sang Cawan memilih 7 orang magus untuk berpartisipasi, perang ini berlangsung dengan cara para Magus memanggil 7 Heroic Spirits sebagai Servantnya. Dan untuk memanggil mereka dibutuhkan ritual khusus dan sebuah katalis, setelah memanggil servantnya para Magus menerima command seals di tubuhnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah seorang Master dan memiliki kekuasaan penuh atas servantnya, akan tetapi command seals ini hanya memberikan 3 perintah absolute yang tidak dapat ditolak oleh sang Servant."

"Lalu?"

"Perang ini menggunakan system _battle-royale. _Akan hanya satu pemenang di peperangan ini. Dan untuk memenangkan peperangan ini kau harus membunuh ke enam master lainnya atau membunuh servantnya. Tapi akan lebih mudah jika kau membunuh masternya, karena dengan membunuh Sang Master, Si Servant sudah jelas langsung dianggap gugur dalam peperangan ini. Dan apabila servantnya yang mati, Sang Master dapat datang kemari untuk mencari perlindungan."

"Lalu apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika aku memenangkan peperangan ini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sang Cawan akan mengabulkan masing-masing satu permintaanmu dan servantmu." Jawab Yunho.

"Dan untuk memenangkan cawan itu aku harus membunuh ke enam master lainnya?"

"Benar sekali."

_"Gila..ini benar-benar gila. Aku harus mengakhiri semua ini."_

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan anak muda?"

"Aku.."

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan keras pada Jongin.

"Aku ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam perang ini. Dan memenangkannya."

Yunho terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jongin, Baekhyun memasang wajah datar.

"Itu artinya, mulai saat ini kau akan menjadi seorang pembunuh atau menjadi orang yang di bunuh."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin menghentikan perang ini untuk selamanya. Ini semua benar-benar gila, membunuh satu sama lain? Hah! Yang benar saja? Kau mengatakan hal ini seperti semuanya adalah hal yang biasa saja. Kau ini Pastor sungguhan atau bukan?"

"Kan sudah kubilang dia ini adalah Pastor gadungan." Celetuk Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, ayo Baek kita pergi dari sini! Aku rasa aku tidak ingin kembali ke tempat ini." Kata Jongin, suaranya dingin dan sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Yunho sebagai tuan rumah yang baik mengantar dua remaja itu sampai ke pintu keluar, lalu ia berkata,

"Seharusnya kau berbahagia anak muda, keinginanmu akan segera terkabulkan." Jongin menghiraukan perkataan Yunho barusan. Tapi kata-kata terakhir Yunho sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pintunya terdengar dan teringat jelas di ingatan Jongin.

"**Sampai bertemu lagi di final showdown kedua kita, Kim."**

**-TBC-**

* * *

_***) Prana: **_Sumber kekuatan yang digunakan para Magus untuk melakukan sihir. Prana sendiri ada 2 macam yaitu, _**Mana: **_Adalah kekuatan kehidupan yang ada di planet dan ada di atmosfer. Mana dihasilkan oleh dunia itu sendiri. Meskipun Mana biasanya ditemukan dalam jumlah yang besar, biasanya dibutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengisi kembali Mana yang habis. Dan yang kedua adalah _**Od: **_Adalah energi yang ditemukan dalam organisme hidup seperti manusia dan hewan. Setelah habis, Sirkuit Magis yang tersimpan dalam jiwa manusia akan mulai mengisi ulang dengan sendirinya. Od diproduksi selama seseorang hidup, tetapi jumlah Od dari tiap orang berbeda-beda.

_***)Servant: **_Heroic Sprits yang dipanggil oleh Sang Cawan Suci untuk bertarung dibawah para Master. Servant ini dibagi dalam 7 kelas yaitu, Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Asassin, dan yang terakhir adalah Berserker. Mereka ini nantinya akan saling bunuh untuk membantu Masternya memenangkan The Holy Grail War.

_***) Heroic Spirits: **_Roh pahlawan yang telah melakukan sebuah perbuatan yang besar sehingga ia dipuji-puji setelah kematiannya.

* * *

_**[A/N]:**_**AUTHOR GAK BISA NULIS ADEGAN BERANTEM! *gelundungan*. Maafin Author ya kalau adegan berantemnya jelek TT TT. PLOT TWIST PLOT TWIST siapakah Yunho sebenarnya? Hubungan apakah yang ia miliki dengan Papa Kim? Tunggu saja kelanjutanya, author janji bakalan mengungkap siapakah dia sebenarnya biarpun mungkin diantara kalian sudah bisa menebak siapakah dia sebenarnya ._.**

**Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya my lovely readers~**

**-kimkainekiken-**

**PS: ADA YANG UDAH DENGER LAGUNYA EXO YANG PLAYBOY? JONGIN AT THE BEGINNING THO! KIM JONGIN YOU TEASE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: The Holy Grail War**

**Cast:** Exo Members (ot12), other idols, OCs

**Pairing:** (Main) KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Slight!KaiBaek, other will be revealed later.

**Rating:** T/M for later chapters

**Warning**: Fate/Stay Night!AU, yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD

**Disclaimer**: Member EXO milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Fate/Stay Night ©TYPE-MOON. I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N**: Kata-kata yang diketik dengan huruf _italic_ adalah dialog dalam hati atau telepati(?). FF ini terinspirasi dari Visual Novel Fate/Stay Night jadi akan ada sedikit kemiripan ^^.

_Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kim Jongin melihat sosok yang semenarik ini. Wajahnya terlihat tampan tapi ia juga terlihat cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat namun tampak berkilau terkena cahaya sinar bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Matanya lebar dan memberikan kesan innocent, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam kedua bola mata hitam itu yang membuat Jongin merasa terpesona dan terintimidasi dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Pemuda pemilik pemilih bibir merah muda berbentuk hati itu kemudian berkata,_

_**"Kau telah memanggilku kemari dan aku menjawab jawablah kau adalah Master-ku**_**_?"_**

* * *

Selama dalam perjalan pulang, Jongin masih terus memikirkan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Yunho.

"_Final showdown kedua?Apa maksudnya?"_Pikir Jongin sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau di depannya ada tiang listrik dan menabraknya.

**DUK!**

"Aw! Aduh ugh, kenapa tidak ada yang member tahuku kalau di depan ada tiang listrik sih?" Gerutunya.

"Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah memberi tahumu, tapi nampaknya kau terlalu asik dengan duniamu sendiri jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak memberi tahumu." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau memiliki hutang penjelasan padaku tentang kenapa aku bisa menggunakan sihir dan memanggil seorang servant."Kata Jongin sambil mengelus dahinya yang memerah akibat benturan tadi.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah mengikuti dari belakang dan Chanyeol menghilang entah kemana.

"Sebenarnya, setiap orang bisa memanggil Servant ke dunia ini, tidak hanya magus saja yang bisa, bahkan orang biasa juga kejadian yang seperti itu sangat jarang alasan kenapa kau bisa melakukan sihir bahkan berteleportasi seperti itu mungkin saja ayahmu mentransfer sebagian Magic Circuitnya kepada dirimu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Magic Circuit itu apa?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Aissh, kau ini benar-benar tidak mengerti apa-apa ya? Kyungsoo-yah, bisakah kaumembantuku menjelaskan apa itu Magic Circuit kepada Mastermu ini?Karena tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menjelaskan semuanya?Mau kan?"

"_Kyungsoo-yah?"_Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir kau yang paling berpengalaman dan mengerti semuanya Baek."

"Kyungsoo lebih berpengalaman dariku."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan kemudian ia mulai menjelaskan semuanya,

"Jadi begini Master, Magic Circuit adala—"

"Kan sudah kubilang panggil aku Jongin." Potong Jongin.

"Pfft.."

"Baiklah, Jongin.." Lanjut Kyungsoo, wajah Jongin terlihat bahagia ketika Kyungsoo menyebutkan namanya.

"Magic Circuit adalah sistem pseudo-saraf yang menyebar di dalam tubuh manusia yang merupakan salah satu syaratutama bagiseseorang untuk menjadi seorang Magus. Fungsi magic circuit ini adalah sebagai jalur yang mengkonversi kekuatan yang ada di dunia ini menjadi prana.

Mereka terdiri dari komponen inti, yang merupakan Sirkuit yang sesungguhnya yang berfungsi untuk memotong dan menghubungkan komponen-komponen tersebut ke dalam Circuit tidak dapat berubah dan apabila rusak sekali saja, mereka tidak dapat diperbaiki. Karena untuk mengoperasikan Sirkuit tersebut dibutuhkan kegiatan yang berasal dari organ manusia. Karena itulah, banyak orang yang salah menanggapi kalau Magic Circuit adalah salah satu bagian tubuh dari seorang Magus.

Dan sama dengan seperti organ lainnya, jumlah Magic Circuit yang dimiliki oleh seseorang sudah ditentukan saat dia lahir dan tidak dapat berkurang atau bertambah secara berarti, bahwa semakin tua garis keturunan seseorang, maka akan semakin kuat Magic Circuit yang orang itu miliki. Tetapi ada kemungkinan untuk mengubah jumlah tersebut. Salah satu metodenya adalah melalui pentransferan Magic Circuit dari satu orang magus ke magus lainnya, bahkan orang biasa. Sebagai Sirkuit yang terletak di jiwa, perpaduan dari tubuh dan pikiran dibutuhkan selama transplantasi dilakukan. Namun, selama proses transplantasi tentu saja ada berbagai macam resiko dan komplikasi yang terjadi." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Oooh, jadi mungkin ayahku dulu pernah mentransferkan sebagian Magic Circuitnya ke dalam tubuhku, jadi itulah mengapa sebabnya aku bisa melakukan sihir?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bisa jadi, Namun orang biasa jarang memperoleh Magic , jika ada orang biasa yang mendapatkan Magic Circuit di dalam tubuhnya sering dianggap sebagai mutasi , Sirkuit itu pada akhirnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak wajar bagi tubuh manusia dan aktivitas sirkuit itu akan menyebabkan rasa sakit bahkan mati rasa untuk seorang Magus. Keberadan Magic Circuit dalam tubuh manusia adalah sesuatu yang tidak biasa dan orang biasa seharusnya sama sekali tidak memilikinya. Selain itu, penggunaan Magic Circuit dapat meningkatkan suhu tubuh penggunanya.

Oh dan ada satu lagi, Magic Circuit 'terbuka' ketika prana dijalankanuntuk pertama kalinya. Hal ini dapat diaktifkan dengan sebuah pemicu mental seperti gambaran trauma atau orang , aku selalu mempunyai rasa takut jika seseorang menusuk mental inilah yang menjadi pemicu pengaktifan Magic Circuit." Kata Baekhyun.

"Ada juga orang-orang yang hanya bisa menggunakan pemicu tersebut dalam kondisi tertentu, misalnya setelah dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri atau ketika sedang terangsang." Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Te-terangsang? Terangsang dalam hal apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil terbata-bata.

"Seksual tentu saja."Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar.

Mendengar itu membuat pipi dan telinga Jongin memerah kemudian ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

"HAHAH!Kenapa kau malu-malu seperti itu Jongin?Jangan bilang kau mengaktifkan Magic Circuitmu pertama kali karena kau terangsang." Ejek Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu!Lagi pula, aku mulai bisa berteleportasi pertama kali ketika sedang terjadi perampokan di Supermarket dan bunyi tembakan si perampok membuatku ketakutan setengah mati, dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di dalam kamarku!"

"Yayaya, terserah kau saja. Oh..iya. Jongin dengarkan aku." Kata Baekhyun

"Hm?"

"Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi, karena saat ini posisi kita adalah sama-sama sebagai seorang Master dalam perang Holy Grail. Mulai besok pagi, kita adalah musuh. Dan aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu kalau kau menghalangi jalanku untuk memenangkan perang ini." Baekhyun kali ini terdengar serius.

Jongin kemudian membalas perkataan Baekhyun,

"Ya, aku tahu akan hal aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Dan..sebenarnya aku.." Ujar Jongin dengan pipi yang merona.

"Uhuh?" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Selama ini aku me-menyukaimu.."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, kau adalah teman yang baik terkadang kau membuatku sakit kepala karena ketidaktahuanmu akan apapun."Ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu Jongin.

"Tapi aku bukan menyukaimu sebagai seorang teman."

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi maafkan aku Jongin-ah, perasaanku tidak sama sepertimu. Aku menyukaimu, tapi sebagai seorang teman, sahabat aku harap lebih baik, jika nanti kita berdua tetap bertahan hidup setelah perang ini harap kita bisa berteman baik. Okay?"

"Ya, tidak pula aku mengatakan ini supaya tidak ada beban lagi di dalam , ya kurasa kita bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik."

Jujur saja, sebenarnya dada Jongin terasa sesak saat dia mendengar Baekhyun menolak pernyataannya. Tapi saat ini tidak apa-apa, selama dia bisa berada di sisi Baekhyun dia rasa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

"Baguslah kalau kau , dalam saat kondisi yang seperti ini sangat tidak mungkin bagi kita untuk menjalin hubungan seperti pasangan begitu, aku pulang dulu ya?Sampai jumpa lagi~."

Belum ada lima langkah, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sekitar 20 meter di depannya saat ini dia melihat seorang laki-laki berjalan ke arah mereka, dia memiliki rambut berwarna silver dengan wajah yang cantik dengan mata yang lebar dan terlihat bercahaya, mengingatkan Jongin pada seekor rusa. Di belakangnya ada lagi satu orang. Ah bukan, itu bukan orang melainkan monster berbentuk manusia dengan tinggi badan kurang lebih setinggi tiga meter mengikutinya dari belakang seperti anak anjing, lelaki itu kemudian berhenti lalu ia berkata,

"Selamat malam, tuan-tuan sekalian."Katanya dengan logat China yang kental.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jongin.

"Oh? Kau adalah tipe orang yang tidak begitu suka basa-basi sekali ya?Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Luhan, perwakilan dari keluarga Lu yang berpartisipasi dalam perang kali ini."Katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Lu? Tidak salah lagi, kau adalah _**homonculus* **_ keluarga Lu!" Kata Baekhyun.

"Benar sekali, dan kau siapa bocah eyeliner?"

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, dan siapa yang kau panggil bocah eyeliner hah? Dasar kau rusa cantik!" Omel Baekhyun sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Hoo, jadi inikah si genius Baekhyun? Pewaris tunggal keluarga Byun yang selalu jadi topik pembicaraan di setiap forum Asosiasi Magus? Heh, ternyata kau tidak lebih dari seorang bocah yangtak tahu diri dan tidak punya sopan santun, baiklah aku langsung mulai saja." Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada,

"Berserker, habisi mereka."

Monster itu meraung-raung penuh amarah, kemudian di berlari ke arah Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh serangan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol yang menghujani tubuh Berserker dengan anak panahnya. Serangan tadi menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar, serangan itu seharusnya cukup untuk membuat cidera seorang servant biasa. Tapi pada kenyataanya, Berserker tetap berdiri dengan gagahnya tanpa luka sama sekali di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa!? Serangan tadi tidak mampu melukainya?" Kata Baekhyun.

Marah, Berserker meraung kemudian dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dia bergerak dan tiba-tiba muncul di samping Jongin, ia mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi,

"JONGIN, AWAS!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Belum sempat kapak itu membelah Jongin menjadi dua, serangan tadi berhasil di hentikan oleh Kyungsoo dengan memblokirnya dengan pedang tak terlihatnya.

"Jongin, Baekhyun. Berdirilah di belakangku. Akan ku urus monster ini."

Kyungsoo melompat ke arah Berserker, mengayunkan pedang tak terlihatnya tetapi berhasil dihentikan oleh Berserker, kemudian ia membalas serangan Kyungsoo. Kedua senjata saling beradu satu sama lain menimbulkan suara logam bergesekan

"_Dia kuat sekali." _ Batin Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo berhenti menyerang untuk mengatur nafasnya, kesempatan ini digunakan oleh Berserker untuk menyerang Kyungsoo, ia hendak menyerangnya dengan memotong kakinya. Tapi sebelum ia memotong kakinya, Kyungsoo melompat dan menginjak kapak milik Berserker, Kyungsoo mengangkat pedangnya lalu menebaskannya ke leher Berserker,

"Kena kau! Habisi dia Kyungsoo!" Ujar Jongin.

Tapi percuma saja, Berserker mampu membaca gerakan Kyungsoo, dia mengelak lalu memegang pedang milik Kyungsoo kemudian membuat gerakan salto dan menendang Kyungsoo sampai dia terlempar cukup jauh.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Apa-apaan ini!? Apakah Si Monster berotot itu mampu melihat pedang kasat mata milik Kyungsoo? Dan lagi, kenapa gerakannyacepat sekali? Aku tidak percaya dia adalah servant sekelas Berserker." Kata Baekhyun sambil melemparkan tangannya kesana kemari di udara karena frustasi.

Kyungsoo sudah berdiri lagi, ia memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu berkata, "Aku yakin Heroic Spiritsnya adalah pahlawan yang cukup terkenal. Dia mungkin gila tapi kemampuan bela diri dan permainan pedangnya sangat bagus. Jujur saja aku merasa terkesan."

"Chanyeol! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Dari pusat kota, di puncak gedung tertinggi di kota Seoul Chanyeol berdiri diatasnya. Mengawasi keadaan di tempat pertempuran antara Baekhyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan servantnya.

"Seperti kata Kyungsoo tadi, servant milik Luhan memang gila tapi kemampuannya tidak dapat diremehkan." Katanya sambil menarik busurnya lalu menembakkanya tepat ke arah Berserker.

Tembakan Chanyeol barusan berhasil mengenai Berserker, tapi tetap saja. Berserker tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Tsk."

Berserker meraung-raung lalu dia berlari menyerang Kyungsoo, tiap langkah yang ia ambil membuat tanah bergetar, membuat jalanan rusak. Kali ini dia menebaskan kapaknya membuat Kyungsoo terlempar ke atas lalu Berserker melompat dan membanting tubuh Kyungsoo ke tanah. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyerah, dia tetap membalas serangan Berserker.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, lalu ia berkata,

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan saja langsung. Bantai dia Berserker, cincang habis tubuhnya."

"Tch, aku tidak akan kalah!"

Baekhyun berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan Berserker kemudian melemparkan 3 buah kristal dan memecahkannya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil tepat di atas kepala Berserker. Seketika potongan-potongan tadi berubah menjadi bongkahan-bongkahan kristal raksasa yang menjebak Berserker hingga gerakannya terhenti.

"Chanyeol, sekarang!"

Tiba-tiba dari atas langit turunlah hujan panah dari Chanyeol. Panah-panah tadi menghancurkan bongkahan kristal buatan Baekhyun dan menancap di punggung Berserker kemudian meledak. Ledakan tadi cukup dahsyat untuk menghancurkan setengah bagian dari tempat mereka bertarung.

"!?"

Baiklah, ini benar-benar membuat Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol frustasi. Lagi-lagi serangan tersebut tidak mempan terhadap Berserker.

"_Ini gila, apakah dia makhkuk imortal?" _Pikir Jongin.

"Hiraukan saja serangan kecil tadi. Serangan dari Archer dan Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin mengalahkan noble-phantasmmu. Cepat kau habisi saja Saber." Kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, ia menemukan tempat yang menarik perhatiannya. Ada pemakaman di dekat hutan, dan tempat itu akan menjadi tempat yang sempurna untuk melawan Berserker. Kyungsoo melompat ke atas lalu diikuti oleh Berserker yang dengan agresifnya menebaskan kapaknya ke Kyungsoo.

"Ikuti dia, Berserker."

"Whoa, aku terkejut sekali. Untuk badan sebesar itu ternyata gerakannya cepat dan itu membuatku benar-benar frustasi!" Kata Baekhyun sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Tentu saja, karena servant milikku lebih kuat dari pada servant milikmu Byun Baekhyun. Ah, aku rasa aku harus pergi menyusul Berserker, sampai jumpa lagi bocah coklat."

"Bo-bocah coklat katanya!?"

"Luhan! Tunggu! Sialan, dia melarikan diri. Jongin, kau tunggu disini ya, selagi aku akan menghentikan Si Rusa Cantik itu, aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol jika terjadi apa-apa denganku." Kata Baekhyun sambil berlari mengejar Luhan ke dalam hutan.

"Oi Baekhyun! Tunggu aku!"

* * *

Baekhyun terus berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Dari tadi ia tidak menemukan sosok Luhan dimana-mana.

"Tch, kemana dia pergi tadi? Aku yakin tadi dia berlari ke arah sini."

Lalu Baekhyun melihat seseorang berdiri tak jauh darinya, rambut silvernya dan mantel yang ia gunakan melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam. Tidak salah lagi, orang itu adalah Luhan.

"_Heh, ketemu kau!"_

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian di lengannya muncul huruf-huruf rune yang berupa mantra. Di ujung jari telunjuknya muncul lingkaran cahaya berwarnan hitam yang kemudian ia tembakkan ke arah Luhan. Seakan-akan ada perisai tak kasat mata yang melindunginya, serangan Baekhyun barusan tidak mengenai Luhan sama sekali, kemudian perisai tersebut berubah wujud menjadi dua ekor burung elang yang terbuat dari rambut Luhan.

"Ooh menakutkan sekali Baekhyun. Serangan dari belakang ya? Kau seperi binatang saja Baekhyun. Atau, apakah itu adalah cara menyerang yang di ajarkan dalam keluarga Byun?"

"Heh, kau lah yang pertama kali mendeklarasikan pertarungan ini, jadi serangan dari arah mana saja diizinkan kan? Atau, apakah kau mau memperkenalkan dirimu ulang?"

"_Gawat, dia berdiri terlalu aku harus menghancurkan benda yang mengitarinya kalau ingin menyerangnya."_

"Memperkenalkan diriku lagi? Kalau kau adalah Si Bocah Coklat tadi mungkin aku akan melakukannya. Tapi tidak untukmu, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu. Selain itu,"

Luhan membalikkan badannya,

"Tidak ada gunanya juga kalau aku mengulangnya lagi kepada orang yang sebentar lagi akan mati, kan?" Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh

Baekhyun menembakkan lingkaran-lingkaran itu, dan burung-burung tadi terbang mengejar Baekhyun, lalu menyerangnya dengan menggunakan sihir. Baekhyun berlari menghindari mereka dan jatuh terperosok ke dalam lubang yang tidak terlalu dalam.

"_Tipe yang menyerang secara otomatis jika musuh menyerangnya huh? Dan dia menghasilkan Mana sendiri dari tubuhnya!? Homonculus keluarga Lu memang luar biasa. Lalu, tipe __**familiar* **__ yang seperti itu pasti punya kelemahan di suatu tempat." _Pikir Baekhyun.

"Heh, gesit sekali. Baiklah akan kutambah dua lagi untukmu." Luhan menarik dua helai rambutnya kemudian rambut tersenut berubah menjadi burung elang yang sama persis dengan dua burung lainnya.

"_Eugghh, ayolah! Ah, tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh Baek, jika aku sampai terkepung maka inilah akhir dari hidupku. Tidak ada jalan lain.." _

Baekhyun merogoh kantong jaketnya lalu mengambil 3 potong berlian kemudian memanjat keluar dari lubang tadi. Di depannya berdirilah Luhan dengan familiarnya, Baekhyun memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Serangan secara frontal ya? Berani tapi terkesan bodoh, Baek."

Baekhyun berlari ke arah kanan kemudian melempar 3 potongan berlian tersebut. Berlian tadi kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah perisai raksasa yang melindungi Baekhyun dari serangan burung-burung itu.

"_**Gandr*!**__" _Baekhyun menembakkanlingkaran hitam itu dan mengenai dua familiar milik Luhan,

"Bagus! Sekarang tinggal dua!" Tapi belum juga Baekhyun menyerang tiba-tiba perisai miliknya dihancurkan.

PRANG!

Sebuah pedang raksasa yang juga terbuat dari rambut milik Luhan menghancurkan perisainya.

"_Familiarnya berubah wujud!?" _

"Tsk."

"Oops, aku terpaksa merubah mereka menjadi pedang, karena kurasa tidak ada gunanya kalau aku menggunakan wujud binatang jika lawanku adalah kau. Nah, Baekhyun kurasa ini adalah akhir dari keluarga Byun. Selamat tinggal Baekhyunnie~"

Luhan mengarahkan mata pedang raksasa itu ke arah Baekhyun. Hanya dengan satu gerakan kecil dari jari telunjuk pedang tersebut lalu bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Baekhyun, tapi tiba-tiba saja datang lagi serangan dari arah samping dan menghancurkan pedang itu.

"_Panah? Chanyeol?" Pikir Baekhyun._

"Yah! Chanyeol! Kan sudah kubilang untuk fokus saja dalam membantu Kyungsoo dalam menghabisi si Monster Otot itu, dan aku juga susah bilang kan kalau aku akan menghubungimu kalau aku benar-benar dalam masalah dan aku bisa mengatasi Si Rusa ini tanpa masalah!" Baekhyun mengomel panjang lebar sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke atas tanah.

"Baek, tapi aku bukan Chanyeol."

"Oh iya kau Kim Jongin. Apa!? Jongin? Yang barusan itu kau?"

"Iya, yang barusan itu aku. Kita harus pergi dari sini, aku akan menjelaskan soal serangan tadi nanti." Kata Jongin sebelum dia menarik lengan Baekhyun dan berteleportasi.

Dalam sekejap mata, Jongin dan Baekhyun sampai ke sebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari pemakaman dimana Kyungsoo seharusnya sedang berada melawan Berserker.

"Kurasa di sini cukup aman, tapi aku tidak menemukan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Baek, kau tunggu disini, aku akan mencari Kyung–"

"Uhuh! Tidak-tidak, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku tentang projection magic yang kau gunakan tadi."

"Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ada dimana-mana."

"2 menit saja?"

Jongin menghela nafas, "Baiklah dua menit, jadi tadi ketika aku sedang dalam perjalanan mengejarmu, aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat membantu kalian mengalahkan Luhan dan servantnya. Namun tidak ada ide sama sekali yang muncul di kepalaku. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukanmu sedang terpojok oleh Lu–"

"Dengar ya anak muda, aku tidak terpojok.."

"Baek, waktuku tidak banyak."

"Baiklah, lanjutkan."

"Kau sedang dalam bahaya kemudian tiba-tiba muncul bayangan busur panah milik Chanyeol di pikiranku. Lalu kedua tanganku terasa seperti tersengat listrik dan tiba-tiba replika busur panah milik Chanyeol ada di tanganku."

"Hmm..baiklah, aku mengerti. Sekarang pergilah, carilah pangeranmu itu."

"Dia bukan pangeranku!"

* * *

DUM!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi dentuman keras datang dari arah pemakaman, yang ternyata berasal dari bebatuan besar yang jatuh dari atas.

Dan tak lama kemudian terlihat Kyungsoo sedang melompat ke arah pemakaman itu, diikuti oleh Berserker yang meraung-raung. Kyungsoo melompat lalu mengayunkan pedangnya dan berhasil melukai dada Berserker yang dalam hitungan detik kembali seperti semula lagi tanpa bekas luka apapun.

"Kyungsoo memang luar biasa, dia membiarkan Berserker menghancurkan seluruh pemakaman." Kata Baekhyun.

"Apakah yang barusan itu sarkasme?"

"Tidak-tidak, Kyungsoo memilih tempat ini sebagai lokasi yang tepat untuk melawan Berserker. Karena melawannya di tanah lapang yang terbuka sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa dia membawa Berserker kemari? Untuk melindungi dirinya dengan menggunakan batu nisan?"

"100 point untukmu, selain itu dia melakukannya untuk melindungimu."

"Me-melindungiku!?" Ujar Jongin dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Ya, dan aku yakin dia tidak akan menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan memberikan bantuannya. Meskipun serangan bantuan dari Chanyeol agak tidak berguna karena Si Monster Otot itu mampu menetralisirserangan Chanyeol. Dan kenapa pipimu merah begitu!?"

Berserker menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya, Kyungsoo menghindar dengan gesit. Lalu dengan tidak sengaja ia melompat dan mendarat di depan Luhan. Mata mereka saling bertemu pandang, dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa ia pernah mengenal seseorang yang mirip dengan Luhan.

Tiba-tiba saja Berserker muncul dari belakamg dan menebaskan kapaknya, kali ini ia tidak hanya berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terlempar sejauh50 meter tapi juga melukai tubuhnya.

"Uhuk! Ukh, darah?." Kata Kyungsoo sambil berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah, ia menggunakan pedangnya sebagai pegangan.

"Kyungsoo!" Ujar Jongin, ia ingin sekali berada di sisiKyungsoo dan membantunya berdiri, namun ditolak Kyungsoo dengan mengangkat satu tangannya yang memberikan tanda 'Aku tidak apa-apa'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Berserker? Jangan diam saja! Cepat habisi dia!" Perintah Luhan.

Berserker mengangkat kapaknya dan menebaskannya, dalam sekejap mata Jongin muncul di hadapan Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya. Membuat dirinya terkena serangan dari Berserker, darah mengucur dengan deras dari tubuh Jongin,lalu ia jatuh ke tanah. Dia melihat Kyungsoo berlari ke arahnya dan mendengarnya memanggil namanya beberapa kali, suaranya yang halus dan hangat seperti coklat hangat di musim dingin terdengar khawatir. Lalu perlahan-lahan penglihatan Jongin semakin kabur dan gelap sampai ia tidak dapat melihat apapun lagi dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_***)Homonculus: **_Sebuah homunculus adalah makhluk yang dilahirkan melalui Alchemy dengan cara menggabungkan beberapa sampel genetik manusia dengan beberapa zat khusus dan menghasilkan embrio yang dapat berkembang tanpa menggunakan rahim. Meskipun memiliki bentuk fisik yang sama dengan manusia, homunculi pada dasarnya adalah makhluk yang berbeda karena mereka memiliki Magic Circuit yang kuat. Homunculi lebih sering didefinisikan sebagai "Sirkuit Sihir dengan bentuk manusia", atau"Sesuatu yang dibuat untuk menjadi Circuit Magic".

_***)Familiars: **_Adalah asisten khusus yang digunakan oleh seorang magus. Bentuknya bermacam-macam, bisa hewan, benda mati, manusia, bahkan Servant sendiri sebenarnya adalah salah satu bagian dari familiar.

_***)Gandr: **_Adalah kutukan yang berasal dari Skandinavia. Kutukan ini dapat menurunkan kesehatan fisik targetnya. Karena kutukan tersebut dilepaskan dari jari telunjuk penggunanya untuk mengenai targetnya, kutukan ini sering dijuluki dengan Finn Shot. Tembakkan yang ditembakkan Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan pistol peluru biasa, satu tembakkan saja sebenarnya tidak cukup untuk membunuh seseorang, tapi masih bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan kesadarannya dalam waktu 3 hari.

* * *

_**[A/N]: **_**Annyeong! Rencananya Author mau update hari Jum'at kemarin tapi nggak jadi karena ada urusan penting dan baru bisa update hari ini. Maafkan Author yaa ; u ;. Mulai chapter selanjutnya, Author akan membuka sesi tanya jawab yang bisa dikirim lewat PM dan akan dijawab Author sebisanya si chapter berikutnya~! Tetap ikuti perkembangan ff ini ya, karena akan kejadian seru lainnya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya~!**

**Au revoir!**

**-kimkainekien-**

**PS: Jangan lupa Review ya. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Terimakasih~~~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: The Holy Grail War**

**Cast:** Exo Members (ot12), other idols, OCs

**Pairing:** (Main) KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Slight!KaiBaek, other will be revealed later.

**Rating:** T/M for later chapters

**Warning**: Fate/Stay Night!AU, yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD

**Disclaimer**: Member EXO milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Fate/Stay Night ©TYPE-MOON. I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N**: Kata-kata yang diketik dengan huruf _italic_ adalah dialog dalam hati atau telepati(?). FF ini terinspirasi dari Visual Novel Fate/Stay Night jadi akan ada sedikit kemiripan ^^.

_Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kim Jongin melihat sosok yang semenarik ini. Wajahnya terlihat tampan tapi ia juga terlihat cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat namun tampak berkilau terkena cahaya sinar bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Matanya lebar dan memberikan kesan innocent, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam kedua bola mata hitam itu yang membuat Jongin merasa terpesona dan terintimidasi dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Pemuda pemilik pemilih bibir merah muda berbentuk hati itu kemudian berkata,_

**_"Kau telah memanggilku kemari dan aku menjawab jawablah kau adalah Master-ku_**_?"_

* * *

Malam itu, Kim Heechul atau yang biasa dikenal dengan Kim Heenim duduk di teras belakang rumahnya sambil menikmati tehnya. Ia memandang ke atas langit, malam itu adalah malam bulan purnama, yang membuatnya teringat akan kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu, ketika dirinya dan Lu Mei bertemu dengan lelaki bermata lebar dengan bibir berbentuk hati untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ayah? Kau ada dimana? Ayah?"

"Aku ada disini Jongin-ah." Sahutnya.

Anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun bernama Jongin itu berjalan ke arah ayahnya. Calon pewaris ke-6 keluarga Kim itu membawa sekotak cake sambil tersenyum lebar,

"Hehe, coba lihat apa yang aku bawa~"

"Apa itu?"

"Cake! Eunhee-noona membelikan cake ini untuk kita karena hari ini aku memenangkan kompetisi dance! Aku bahkan mengalahkan Si Cadel itu!"

"Anak ayah memang hebat." Katanya sambil menepuk kepala Jongin, "Tapi kau tidak boleh memanggil orang dengan sebutan seperti itu Jongin-ah. Itu tidak baik, mengerti?"

"Maaf, aku mengerti ayah."

"Nah, ayo kita makan cakenya. Sini ayah potongkan."

Jongin bukanlah anak kandung dari Heenim, tapi ia memperlakukannya seperti anaknya sendiri. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri sudah tahu kalau dia bukan anak ayahnya, tapi ia menerimanya dengan senang hati karena ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini selain ayah angkatnya ini.

"Jongin-ah." Panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Ayah punya cerita."

"Oh? Cerita tentang apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan antusias.

"Cerita tentang masa muda Ayah."

"Uuuh..Kenapa Ayah suka sekali sih menceritakan tentang masa muda Ayah? Iya-iya aku tahu benar kok kalau dulu ayah adalah seorang magus-killer atau apalah itu, tapi kadang-kadang cerita Ayah terlalu banyak mengandung unsur kekerasan dan kata Songsaenim, itu tidak bagus untuk anak kecil sepertiku." Keluh Jongin sambil mengambil potongan cake ke empatnya.

"Bukan Jongin, Ayah tidak akan menceritakan pengalaman Ayah kali ini. Jadi, sewaktu aku masih muda, kira-kira seumuranmu. Ayah benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan yang membela keadilan. Dan Ayah menjalaninya tentu saja, tapi seiring berjalanannya waktu Ayah berhenti. Karena sangat tidak mungkin, orang tua sepertiku memanggil dirinya 'Akulah Pahlawan Pembela Keadilan!'. Selain itu, menjadi seorang pahlawan itu sifatnya hanya sementara saja."

"Hmm..jadi karena itu Ayah berhenti?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggantikan Ayah sebagai seorang pahlawan kebenaran karena aku adalah anak Ayah satu-satunya. Jadi, serahkan saja semua padaku!" Kata Jongin sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Melihat kelakuan putranya, Heenim tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah, aku menyerahkan semuanya kepadamu Jongin-ah."

* * *

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya, kepalanya rasanya mau pecah seakan-akan ia baru saja membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berkali-kali. Ia memegangi kepalanya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi, setelah membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti perbannya ia lalu menuju ke ruang makan.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam? Aku tidak ingat apapun." Gumamnya.

Ketika ia membuka pintu ruang makan, duduklah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati tehnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Oh, selamat pagi Jongin. Maafkan aku, aku meminjam dapurmu untuk membuat teh tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Apakah kau bertemu dengan Noona?"

"Noonamu nampaknya tidak pulang semalaman, dan kenapa tidak ada teh yang enak dirumah ini? Setidaknya, lain kali belilah teh dengan kantong yang berbentuk segitiga."

"Tapi Baekhyun—"

"Tunggu dulu," Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. "Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena telah membawamu pulang kesini. Badanmu berat sekali, punggungku hampir patah rasanya."

"Membawaku pulang?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sebenarnya bukan Baekhyun yang membawamu pulang tapi aku." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul.

"Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Kau tidak perlu setiap saat muncul dengan mendadak dong!"

"Kau akan terbiasa nantinya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menuangkan the ke dalam cangkir Masternya.

Lalu Jongin teringat kejadian semalam. Luhan, Berserker, Kyungsoo yang terluka dan dirinya yang terkena kapak milik Berserker.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat! Semalam monster itu melukaiku dan luka itu seharusnya bisa membunuhku. Tapi kenapa aku masih hidup?"

Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir tehnya lalu ia berkata,

"Setelah itu entah kenapa lukamu sembuh dengan sendiri, dan aku setelah aku pikir-pikir, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kemampuan regenerasi Kyungsoo yang cepat dan kemampuan regenerasi itu juga turun kepadamu." Jawab Baekhyun.

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu Chanyeol berkata,

"Secara teori, sangat tidak mungkin kalau Mana milik Servant mengalir ke tubuh Masternya. Tapi coba lihat, saat ini di depanku ada seorang Master yang sangat tidak terduga."

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol?"

"Seorang Master mendorong Servantnya untuk menyelamatkannya. Heh, langka sekali. Kalau kau mati, Kyungsoo juga akan menghilang dari dunia ini tahu."

Kemudian hening.

"Kim Jongin." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Emm..aku ingin menghentikan perang ini selamanya. Dan sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Sang Cawan Suci."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seakan-akan ia tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Kau tahu tidak? Jika Kyungsoo mendengar ini ia tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa begitu?"

"Sang Cawan Suci, seperti yang kau tahu. Ia akan mengabulkan permintaan dari siapapun yang berhasil mendapatkannya. Dan kau ingat kan? Para Master memanggil para Servant untuk membantunya mendapatkan Sang Cawan, dan kau tahu kenapa Servant menjawab panggilan sang Master?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena mereka juga menginginkan Sang Cawan untuk mengabulkan permintaan mereka." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengaduk tehnya yang mulai dingin.

"Tapi Kyungsoo..dia, manusia juga kan?"

"Hah?"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya semalam? Darah itu sama persis dengan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh kita!" Tukas Jongin.

"Tapi tidak kata ada lahir atau mati dalam kamus kehidupan seorang Servant. Kalau mereka gugur dalam perang ini mereka akan kembali ke tempat mereka berasal sampai mereka dipanggil lagi."

"Tapi mereka kan juga tidak harus saling membunuh satu sama lain—"

"Jika kau hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Master lainnya bertindak sesuka hati mereka, orang lain yang tak berdosa bisa terluka atau terbunuh!" Potong Baekhyun.

"Servant membutuhkan Mana sebagai 'bahan bakar' mereka. Semakin banyak Mana yang mereka simpan, maka semakin memungkinkan untuk mereka menggunakan kemampuan mereka di kehidupan masa lalunya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena mereka adalah makhluk spiritual, mereka memakan jiwa kita, dari situlah mereka mendapatkan nutrisi dari kita. Jadi , mungkin nanti akan ada seorang Master yang membiarkan Servantnya mengkonsumsi jiwa orang lain yang tidak berdosa."

"Aku harus menghentikan mereka.."

"Hmm..dan apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghentikan mereka? Membunuhnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak..aku..Aku tidak tahu akan membunuhnya atau tidak."

"Kau bisa pikirkan itu nanti. Tapi Jongin, biar kuberi tahu kau satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Luhan akan datang lagi pada kita dan membunuh kita." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyeruput tehnya.

* * *

"Terima kasih tehnya, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu, sudah ada Chanyeol yang akan menemaniku." Baekhyun memakai jaketnya lalu berjalan keluar sambil menggelayutkan dirinya di lengan Chanyeol.

"Jongin, mulai saat ini jangan pernah anggap aku sebagai manusia." Katanya pada Jongin sebelum ia pergi.

_"__Holy Grail War, sekalinya kau ikut berpartisipasi maka kau harus mengalahkan enam orang Master lainnya dengan bantuan seorang Servant. Dan pesertanya bebas menggunakan metode apa saja untuk memenangkannya, jadi besar kemungkinan Master lainnya bisa menyakiti orang-orang yang tidak berdosa. Kalau aku tidak menghentikannya maka—"_

Tiba-tiba Jongin teringat akan perkataan Yunho semalam, membuatnya ingin muntah. Lalu ia teringat Kyungsoo yang berdarah-darah mencoba untuk tetap berdiri dan melindungi Jongin.

"Kyungsoo..Oh! Kemana Kyungsoo? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi!" Kata Jongin sambil bergegas mencari Servant bertubuh mungil itu.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menendangi kerikil dengan kakinya, Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghilang entah kemana, dan itu membut Baekhyun kesal. Lalu dengan tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Kim Minseok yang sedang lari pagi.

"Oh, Minseok-hyung! Annyeong!"

"Hai Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidur di malam hari dan bangun di pagi hari seperti manusia pada umumnya."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa kau—"

Baekhyun dan Minseok bertemu pandang. Minseok menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu Hyung." Kata Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku tahu kau masih marah padaku karena kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu."

"Hahah! Bagaimana aku tidak marah? Kau meninggalkan keluarga kami demi menjadi boneka magus keluarga Oh. Ayah sudah melarangmu tapi kau masih saja tetap pergi! Kau bahkan meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu dan melemparkannya begitu saja padaku yang waktu itu masih menjadi seorang bocah ingusan berumur 4 tahun yang belum mengerti apa-apa!"

"Tapi aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Oh lagi.."

"Aku tahu itu aku tahu! Kau mengganti namamu dan meninggalkan mereka. Tapi itu tidak membuat amarahku padamu mereda Hyung." Desis Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.." Minseok menarik lengan Baekhyun tapi ditepis oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Hyung, sampai bertemu di sekolah." Kata Baekhyun sambil berlalu.

Sepanjang jalan Baekhyun menahan air matanya, ia tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya menangis. Kepala keluarga Byun tidak boleh terlihat lemah, tapi sesampainya di rumah air matanya akhirnya tumpah juga.

"Hiks..ugh, kenapa aku menangis? Baekhyun kau lemah sekali! Kau menangis karena amarahmu sendiri ugh!"

"Baek? Kau menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah kembali.

"Kemana saja kau, bodoh! Kau kan berjanji akan mengantarku pulang! Kau Servant tidak tahu diri!" Jerit Baekhyun sambil memukuli dada Chanyeol.

Melihat pemandangan seperti ini sangat langka untuk Chanyeol. Masternya yang biasanya ceria dan berisik saat ini sedang menangis, dan ia tahu benar, Masternya ini sudah menanggung beban yang sangat berat dari saat umurnya masih 5 tahun. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus rambut sandy-brownnya dengan lembut. Lalu ia berkata,

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, menangislah. Menangis tidak membuatmu terlihat lemah."

Baekhyun pun menangis dan menumpahkan air matanya di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, sesekali ia memukuli dadanya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun merasa aman berada di sisi seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

* * *

Jongin membuka seluruh pintu kamar di rumahnya, tapi dia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo dimana-mana.

_"__Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi dia tidak ada, hanya tinggal satu tempat yang belum aku lihat. Pasti dia ada disana."_

Jongin berjalan menuju ke dojo yang ada di belakang rumahnya. Sewaktu kecil, ayahnya sering mengajarinya bela diri dan olahraga kendo di dalamnya. Ia membuka pintu dojo tersebut dan menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur sambil duduk. Ia terlihat seperti boneka porcelain, Jongin tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

Merasakan seseorang datang, Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"Oh, Kau sudah bangun." Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah Jongin. Kyungsoo mengamatinya dengan seksama, membuat pipi Jongin memerah.

"Jongin, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak terlihat sehat, pipimu memerah."

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Begitukah? Baiklah, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu tentang apa yang terjadi tadi malam."

"Apa itu?"

"Tingkah lakumu semalam sangat tidak sesuai dengan bagaimana seharusnya seorang Master bertindak, dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman." Kata Kyungsoo, memicingkan matanya.

"Ugh.."

"Tugasku disini adalah untuk melindungimu, dan sebagai seorang Master kau tidak perlu melindungi Servantnya—"

"Aku tidak butuh alasan untuk melindungi orang lain yang berharga bagiku!" Potong Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Sudah lupakan saja perkataanku barusan. Omong-omong, aku bisa memanggilmu Kyungsoo atau Soo kan?"

"Iya, kau bebas memanggilku apa saja karena aku adalah Servantmu, dan sebagai Servant aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menolak."

"Servant, untuk memenangkan Holy Grail War?" Gumam Jongin.

"Benar sekali, ada apa? Apakah kau tidak memiliki niat sama sekali dalam mengikuti perang ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku punya niat! Tapi Soo, aku rasa kemungkinan untukmu memenangkan perang ini jika bersamaku sangat kecil." Kata Jongin sambil membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"Maka aku akan membuat kemungkinan kita untuk menang menjadi tinggi dengan cara apapun."

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo barusan, Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau akan menggunakan orang-orang yang tak berdosa dan menyedot Mana dari tubuh mereka?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku tidak akan mungkin melakukannya. Menyakiti orang lain yang tidak berdosa itu melanggar sumpahku sebagai seorang ksatria." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku akan melakukannya jika kau ingin aku melakukannya Master." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak-tidak, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah menyuruhmu melakukannya." Kata Jongin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Emm..Soo?"

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku telah berperasangka buruk kepadamu." Kata Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-ah! Kau tidak pelu meminta maaf Master! Angkat kepalamu, tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo memegang wajah Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya melebar, membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu.

"Jadi sekarang kita baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kita akan selalu baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah Jongin.

**Kruuuuuuuuuk**

"Jongin, yang barusan itu?"

"Maafkan aku..ehehe." Kata Jongin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa, perut kosong adalah musuh. Jika kita membiarkan perut kita kosong, kita tidak akan memiliki energi sama sekali untuk melawan musuh kita dan kita akan kalah."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ujar Jongin. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, sesekali Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menyadarinya.

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hey Soo, tidak apa-apa kan kalau pagi ini kita hanya sarapan nasi dan Kimchi?"

"Makanan apa saja tidak masalah selama masih bisa dimakan. Aku menyukai makanan mewah, tapi sesuatu yang terlalu mewah adalah musuh."

"Heee..musuh kita banyak sekali ya."

"Bisa jadi." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyuman Kyungsoo membuat Jongin merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya, dan dia rasa itu adalah pertanda baik.

_"__Aku rasa, menjadi seorang Master ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga."_

**-TBC-**

* * *

**_[A/N]: _** **Kaisoo relationship development! Dan sedikit Chanbaek fluff? Chapter ini mengakhiri 1****st**** Arc dari fanfic ini. Di 2****nd**** Arc nanti akan muncul tokoh-tokoh baru yang lainnya juga musuh-musuh baru. *****whispers* and smut *whispers*****. Jadi tetap ikuti ceritanya ya~! Jangan lupa review~.**

**xoxo**

**-kimkainekiken-**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: The Holy Grail War**

**Cast:** Exo Members (ot12), other idols, OCs

**Pairing:** (Main) KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Slight!KaiBaek, other will be revealed later.

**Rating:** T/M for later chapters

**Warning**: Fate/Stay Night!AU, yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD

**Disclaimer**: Member EXO milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Fate/Stay Night ©TYPE-MOON. I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N**: Kata-kata yang diketik dengan huruf _italic_ adalah dialog dalam hati atau telepati(?). FF ini terinspirasi dari Visual Novel Fate/Stay Night jadi akan ada sedikit kemiripan ^^.

_Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kim Jongin melihat sosok yang semenarik ini. Wajahnya terlihat tampan tapi ia juga terlihat cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat namun tampak berkilau terkena cahaya sinar bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Matanya lebar dan memberikan kesan innocent, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam kedua bola mata hitam itu yang membuat Jongin merasa terpesona dan terintimidasi dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Pemuda pemilik pemilih bibir merah muda berbentuk hati itu kemudian berkata,_

_**"Kau telah memanggilku kemari dan aku menjawab jawablah kau adalah Master-ku**__?"_

* * *

Pagi itu pikiran Jongin sedang tidak ada di sekolah, pikirannya melayang kerumah. Ia teringat akan pembicaraanya tadi pagi dengan Kyungsoo sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah,

_**Flashback:**_

"Kau ingin aku bersembunyi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bu-bukan besembunyi dengan menghilangkan dirimu seperti Chanyeol, bukan seperti itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Uh..umm. Jadi begini, saat ini aku tidak tinggal sendirian tapi aku tinggal dengan kakak tiriku Eunhee dan dia bukan seorang magus. Dia hanyalah gadis biasa, ayahku menikahi ibunya beberapa tahun yang lalu dan—"

"Jonginnie! Sarapanmu sudah siap!" Panggil Eunhee dari dapur.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar." Sahut Jongin, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semua ini padamu, Soo." Lanjutnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Jadi, aku harus tetap di kamar ini sampai kau kembali? Begitukah?"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku akan kembali kesini sampai Noona pergi berangkat kerja." Katanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

_**Present time:**_

"_Apakah perkataanku tadi menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo ya?" _Pikir Jongin sambil menggigitu ujung pensilnya.

* * *

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, senja sudah datang dan Jongin pulang kerumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah ia melepas sepatunya lalu mencari Kyungsoo,

"Aku pulang! Kyungsoo? Kau ada dimana?" Panggilnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Jongin mengerutkan alisnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar tempat ia menyembunyikan Kyungsoo.

"Soo?"

Jongin memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas kasurnya lalu ia berjalan menghampirinya. Kyungsoo terlihat lebih manis saat dia sedang tertidur, membuat Jongin ingin memeluknya saat ini juga.

"Haha, ternyata di tidur. Padahal aku buru-buru pulang agar bisa bicara dengannya ." Gumam Jongin.

"Bicara soal apa?" Kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Whoa! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Kau sudah bangun?"

"Aku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu saat kau memasuki pintu." Ujarnya mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Oh begitu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?"

"Iya, aku sudah mengisi penuh tenagaku dengan tidur seharian."

"Seharian? Kau bisa tidur seharian? Daebak.."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ia berkata, "Benar sekali, aku harus tidur sebanyak mungkin selama kita sedang tidak bertarung untuk mengisi Mana yang akan kugunakan nanti. Oh, ada yang datang. "

"Mungkin Eunhee-noona."

"Kalau begitu aku harus tetap disini dan kembali tidur." Kyungsoo menarik kembali selimutnya.

"E-eh! Tunggu dulu!"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Aku minta maaf atas perkataanku tadi pagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Ah Jongin! Disini kau rupanya, aku membelikanmu jajangmyeon untuk makan malam..eh?"

Eunhee berdiri di depan pintu kamar tersebut dan melihat adiknya sedang bersama seorang laki-laki yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jongin lalu menarik telinganya,

"A-aw! Noona! Sakit!" Erang Jongin sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari noona-nya.

"Jongin, aku tahu kau lebih tertarik dengan laki-laki daripada perempuan, tapi apakah kau harus membawa pacarmu kesini dan mau melakukan 'itu' saat Noonamu ini sedang ada disini hah?" Bisik Eunhee.

"Pa-pacar? Noona! Dia bukan pacarku tapi—"

"Ah, maafkan aku Eunhee-ssi. Namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah anak dari teman Kim Heenim-ssi."

Eunhee melepaskan telinga Jongin kemudian menghapirinya,

"Do Kyungsoo? Aku baru tahu kalau ayah mempunyai teman yang bermarga Do?" Gumamnya, "Jadi apa tujuanmu datang kemari Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Aku ditugaskan untuk melindungi Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada datar.

"Apa? Tapi aku sudah ada disini untuk melindungi adik tiriku ini. Jadi aku rasa kami tidak membutuhkanmu—"

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang wanita untuk melindungi laki-laki?" Potong Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Eunhee dengan tatapan tajam, membuatnya merasa terintimidasi.

"Jongin, dia seram sekali." Rengeknya, bersembunyi di balik tubuh Jongin. Menangis ketakutan.

"Soo, kau membuatnya menangis.."

Terkejut, Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Eunhee di belakang Jongin, "Ah! Eunhee-ssi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis." Katanya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan wanita itu. Eunhee berhenti menangis dan menatap Kyungsoo. Lalu ia mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jarinya lalu tersenyum dan berkata,

"Seorang Lady tidak boleh menangis dan terlihat lemah di depan laki-laki."

Eunhee menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Jongin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jongin.."

"Ya Noona?"

"Dia boleh tinggal disini." Ujar Eunhee dengan wajah sumringah, "Kyungsoo-yah, ikutlah makan malam dengan kami malam ini. Aku akan memasakkanmu makan malam."

"Tapi katamu tadi kau membelikanku jajangmyeon?" Tanya Jongin.

"Malam ini kau memang makan jajangmyeon, aku masak untuk Kyungsoo bukan untuk kau." Katanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Noona~ Kau berlaku tidak adil lagi!" Rengeknya

"Jongin, kita bisa berbagi makan malam bersama kalau kau mau." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong kan?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Wah! Terima kasih Soo, kau baik sekali."

"Apa saja akan kulakukan untuk membuat Masterku bahagia."

"Hmm..Baiklah, ayo kita bantu Noona menyiapkan makan malam." Ajak Jongin sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, tanganmu."

Jongin diam saja, berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan Kyungsoo.

Setelah makan malam, Jongin dan Kyungsoo membantu Eunhee membereskan piring-piring kotor dan meja makan kemudian mengobrol sampai larut malam. Lalu Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo sampai ke kamarnya,

"Selamat malam, Soo. Selamat beristirahat."

"Jongin, tunggu sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kata Kyungsoo, menahan Jongin untuk pergi.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Begini," Kyungsoo memainkan ujung sweaternya, "Kenapa kau mengenalkanku pada kakakmu? Padahal tempo hari kau mengatakan padaku kalau sebaiknya aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu ia berkata, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Noona sudah melihatmu sedang bersamaku. Jadinya mau tidak mau aku harus mengenalkanmu dengannya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Karena menurutku, kalau ia mengetahui keberadaanku disini akan menyebabkan kita di dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan. Karena itulah, sebaiknya aku pergi saja dan akan kembali saat kau membutuhkanku."

"Kenapa begitu?" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak ada alasan, maaf aku harus pergi—" Kata Kyungsoo sambil berjalan melewati Jongin, namun dihentikan olehnya.

"Kalau kau sampai berani menginjakkan kakimu keluar dari rumah ini, aku akan menggunakan command spells untuk melarangmu pergi dari sini!"

Jongin tidak terdengar main-main, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya. Tatoo di tangan kirinya mulai bersinar, Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian mengenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat,

"Jongin, jangan berbuat ceroboh! Menggunakan command spells hanya karena ingin menghentikanku dari meninggalkanmu sebentar saja? Apakah kau sebodoh itu?" Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya, mata gelapnya memandang Jongin dalam-dalam.

"Ya, aku sebodoh itu agar kau tetap tinggal disini."

Kyungsoo mengehela nafas kemudian melepaskan tangan kiri Jongin, alisnya berkerut dan bibirnya agak mengerucut. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berkata,

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap disini. Selamat malam" Kemudian membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajah Jongin.

Melihat kelakuan Servantnya barusan, membuat Jongin berfikir kalau Kyungsoo bisa kekanak-kanakan juga, dan itu membuatnya tertawa geli.

* * *

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di pusat kota Seoul, Baekhyun memasuki sebuah gedung yang gelap gulita dan mendapati tubuh orang-orang tergeletak di atas lantai tak sadarkan diri. Ia merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan di dalam gedung itu, dan itu membuatnya mual.

"_Apa-apaan ini!? Orang gila macam apa yang menggunakan orang-orang tak berdosa ini sebagai sumber Mana untuk Servantnya?"_

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya, lalu ia menoleh dan melihat sekitar dua lusin familiar berbentuk tengkorak menghampirinya. Lelaki berambut sandy-brown itu menembakkan Gandr shootnya tapi familiar tesebut seperti tidak ada habisnya, mereka terus bertambah seiring Baekhyun menghancurkan mereka.

"Kenapa mereka tidak ada habisnya sih!? Siapapun dalang dibalik semua ini akan kubunuh dia! Eeeerrrgh!" Keluh Baekhyun sambil terus menembakkan Gandr shoot ke familiar tersebut sebagai sasaran frustasinya.

Setelah kurang lebih satu setengah jam ia bekerja, akhirnya familiar sialan itu habis juga. Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah lalu ia terduduk di atas lantai,

"Akhirnya..haah aku lelah sekali."

"Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?" Kata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol lalu memukul lengannya dengan keras,

"Yah! Kemana saja kau? Kupikir tadi kau bilang kita akan melakukan KERJA TIM tapi kau malah seenaknya menghilang begitu saja dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Hah! Sungguh, ini adalah KERJA TIM terbaik yang pernah ada." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menekankan kata kerja tim dua kali.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu menepuk kepala Masternya, "Maaf, aku sengaja meninggalkanmu karena sengaja ingin melihat sehebat apa kemampuanmu jika kau bertarung sendiri."

"Kau meragukan kekuatanku ya?"

"Tidak lagi, karena pada kenyataanya kau berhasil mengalahkan mereka."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan jarinya, "I-itu hanya familiar, jadi mudah untuk mengalahkannya. Hmph!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Masternya itu,

"Tidak pernah kusangka, ternyata di masa mudamu kau juga begini." Gumamnya.

"Kau mengtakan sesuatu barusan, Yeol?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang sebelum ada yang melihat."

"Baek, tunggu sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, "Apa itu?"

"Jika suatu hari nanti kau bertemu bocah ingusan itu, dan dia masih tidak serius menjalanin erannya sebagai seorang Master. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Bocah ingusan? Maksudmu Jongin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk,

"Aku akan menghabisinya tentu saja. Orang yang tidak berniat mengikuti perang ini lebih baik mati saja." Kata Baekhyun sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Jongin sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah lalu seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya,

"Jongin." Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Oh? Kyungsoo, ada apa?" Katanya sambil merapikan kerah bajunya, _"Yup sudah rapi." _ Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau pergi ke sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Jongin mengangguk, ia melihat Servantnya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Soo, tenanglah. Aku akan baik-baik saja kok, di sekolah kan banyak orang—"

"Tapi Master dari Chanyeol ada disana, bagaimana kalau ia menyerangmu?"

"Baekhyun? Mana mungkin. Dia tidak segila itu untuk menyerangku di depan banyak orang. Sudah dulu ya, aku berangkat dulu. Aku akan pulang sebelum jam enam." Kata Jongin sambil berlalu,

"Jongin." Panggil Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghela nafas dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Yeah?"

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Jika kau merasakan ada bahaya, jangan segan-segan menggunakan Command Spells-mu untuk memanggilku."

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu dulu."

Jongin menepuk jidatnya, _"Kali ini apa lagi?"_

"Berhati-hatilah dan waspadalah dengan sekitarmu. Musuh bisa muncul kapan saja, dan selama aku tidak ada berada di sampingmu tolong lindungi dirimu sendiri."

Jongin mengangguk lagi lalu ia pergi berangkat ke sekolah, selama perjalanan ia melamun dan memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo tempo hari,

"_Melindungi diriku sendiri ya? Kurasa dia ada benarnya juga." _Pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya banyak murid yang baru berdatangan. Dan ketika Jongin menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gerbang tiba-tiba saja perasaanya tidak enak, dan perutnya merasa mual membuatnya ingin muntah.

**DEG!**

"_Apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini? Perutku mual dan rasanya aku ingin muntah." _ Tapi tiba-tiba rasa mualnya menghilang begitu saja,

"_Ah mungkin hanya sugestiku saja."_ Pikirnya lalu masuk ke dalam gedung ke kelas.

Jongin tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari jauh, ia terus berjalan menuju ke studio dance karena Taemin ingin menunjukkan koreografi terbarunya. Di persimpangan koridor ia hampir menabrak seseorang,

"Whoa! Oh, hai Baekhyun." Sapa Jongin, tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab sapaanya dia malah memicingkan matanya lalu berjalan sedikit menabrak bahu Jongin dengan sengaja.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Gumam Jongin, lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanan ke studio dance. Sesampainya disana ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Taemin sedang berbaring di tengah-tengah ruangan, Jongin berjalan menghampirinya dan menggoyangkan badan temannya itu.

"Ugh, Jongin?" Katanya sambil menguap.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau begadang semalaman?"

"Tidak, semalam aku tidur cepat. Tapi entah kenapa pagi ini begitu aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini aku merasa sangat lelah dan ingin tidur saja. Sebenci itukah aku dengan sekolah?" Katanya sambil berguling lagi.

"Hyung, kau berjanji padaku mau menunjukkan koreografi baru padaku."

"Lain kali saja ya, aku mengantuk sekali. Aku ingin tidur." Tak lama kemudian Jongin mendengar dengkuran yang berasal dari Taemin. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"Percuma saja aku berangkat sepagi ini." Gumamnya .

Tiba-tiba pintu studio dance terbuka dan di ambang pintu berdirilah seorang pria berusia sekitar 24 tahunan bernama Kris Wu yang merupakan guru baru di sekolah Jongin sekaligus wali kelasnya Taemin.

"Apakah Lee Taemin ada disini?" Tanyanya dengan suara beratnya. Jongin mengangguk lalu menyenggol Taemin dengan kakinya. Taemin terbangun dari tidurnya dan gelagapan.

"Oh? Songsaenim. Ada apa?" Kata Taemin sambil mengusap matanya.

"Tentang murid anggota club dance perempuan yang pergi meninggalkan rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari ini ia belum kembali juga ke rumahnya."

Taemin membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Dia tidak berangkat hari ini, ini mungkin ada kaitannya dengan insiden yang terjadi di kota beberapa hari ini. Aku bilang pada semua murid kalau mereka berdua tidak berangkat hari ini karena sakit, jadi jangan bilang pada siapapun." Kata Kris sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Baik, kami mengerti." Ujar Jongin dan Taemin bersamaan.

"Kurasa itu cukup, maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu." Kata Kris sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Yah, apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan club dance perempuan sekolah kita?" Tanya Jongin.

Taemin menggaruk kepalanya, "Kau tidak tahu ya? Jung Soojung, ketua club dance perempuan sekolah kita mengilang beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan menurut saksi, ia terakhir melihat Soojung sedang bersama Sehun."

"Mungkin saja mereka kabur berdua? Kau tahu kan? Seperti yang di drama drama itu."

Taemin mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali tidur.

* * *

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, hampir semua murid di Seoul School of Performing Arts atau yang biasa disebut SOPA sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Jongin masih berada di sekolah karena ia bertugas untuk membersihkan kelas hari ini. Setelah membersihkan kelas, ia keluar dan mendapati koridor sekolahnya sudah sepi tidak ada orang sama sekali kecuali dirinya. Jongin berjalan sambil menyeret kakinya lalu ia berhenti karena dia melihat seseorang di ujung tangga lantai tiga.

"Baekhyun? Kau masih disini? Kupikir club vocal hari ini tidak ada pertemuan." Kata Jongin.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sambil memicingkan matanya, Jongin menghela nafas lalu berkata,

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau terkihat seperti kau sedangmarah padaku. Tapi aku minta maaf, hm? Jadi kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakan apapun aku pergi duluan—"

"Kim Jongin, kau tahu tidak bertapa bodohnya dirimu?" Potong Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seorang Master yang berkeliaran sendirian dengan santainya tanpa ditemani oleh Servantnya, itu sama saja dengan kau menggunakan tanda di lehermu dengan tulisan 'Bunuh Aku'. Dan itu membuatku kehabisan kesabaranku dan membuatku sangat marah saat ini." Ia terus berjalan sambil menggulung lengan kanan seragamnya, lalu ia mengangkat tangannya dan memasang kuda-kuda akan menembakkan Gandr shootnya pada Jongin.

"Baek jangan gila, kita masih ada di sekolah. Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang melihat?" Ujar Jongin sambil melangkah mundur.

"Coba lihat sekelilingmu? Apakah ada orang lain di sekitar kita sekarang?"

"Ti-tidak ada."

"Baguslah, kau bisa lari selagi bisa. Tapi akan percuma juga, karena sudah jelas aku akan menang telak darimu." Lalu tanpa ragu Baekhyun menembakkan Gandr Shootnya pada Jongin, tapi berhasil ia hindari.

"Baek!? Apakah barusan kau akan menembakkanku dengan kutukanmu?"

Baekhun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tetap menembakki Jongin yang berlari menjauh.

"Yah! Kalau aku sampai terkena tembakanmu apa yang terjadi!?"

"Paling kau hanya tidak sadarkan diri sampai beberapa hari."

"Paling katamu!?"

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh lalu mengejar Jongin yang sudah berlari duluan.

"Yah! Kim Jongin! Tunggu!" Teriaknya.

Jongin terus berlari lalu ia memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah kosong, ia hendak melompat keluar dari jendela tapi ada sesuatu yang menghentikannya.

"Segel? Pasti ini perbuatan Baekhyun!"

"**Das schlieβen vogelkäfig echo." **Ia dapat mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan mantra dibalik pintu kelas itu. Jongin berlari ke bawah meja dan membaliknya, menjadikannya perisai.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan ini." Gumamnya

"_Trace On.."_

Jongin menggunakan reinforcement magic yang ia pelajari dalam satu malam untuk memperkuat meja di depannya ini.

"**Fixierung. Eilesalve." **Suara Baekhyun terdengar dari luar, Jongin merasakan tekanan luar biasa dari mantra yang dibacakan Baekhyun barusan. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat sebelum ia merasakan ledakan dari arah depan.

Baekhyun menghancurkan pintu kelas itu lalu menembakkan Gandr shootnya ke arah meja tempat Jongin sampai meja itu retak dan Jongin melompat keluar. Baekhyun mengarahkan ujung jarinya tepat ke kepala Jongin.

"Cukup main petak umpetnya dan menyerahlah."

"Apa maumu Baek?" Tanya Jongin, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Menyerahlah dari perang ini dan berikan Command Spellmu padaku."

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**[A/N]: **_**Yeah, inilah Chapter 6. Sepertinya minggu depan author nggak bisa update karena UTS TT TT. Sebenarnya ujiannya hanya 5 hari tapi jadwal ujiannya nggak urut hari jadinya memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Sudah itu saja AN chapter kali ini. Kritik dan Saran masih diterima~ Jangan lupa review :3**

**Yours,**

**-kimkainekiken-**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: The Holy Grail War**

**Cast:** Exo Members (ot12), other idols, OCs

**Pairing:** (Main) KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Slight!KaiBaek, other will be revealed later.

**Rating:** T/M for later chapters

**Warning**: Fate/Stay Night!AU, yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD

**Disclaimer**: Member EXO milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Fate/Stay Night ©TYPE-MOON. I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N**: Kata-kata yang diketik dengan huruf _italic_ adalah dialog dalam hati atau telepati(?). FF ini terinspirasi dari Visual Novel Fate/Stay Night jadi akan ada sedikit kemiripan ^^.

_Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kim Jongin melihat sosok yang semenarik ini. Wajahnya terlihat tampan tapi ia juga terlihat cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat namun tampak berkilau terkena cahaya sinar bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Matanya lebar dan memberikan kesan innocent, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam kedua bola mata hitam itu yang membuat Jongin merasa terpesona dan terintimidasi dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Pemuda pemilik pemilih bibir merah muda berbentuk hati itu kemudian berkata,_

_**"Kau telah memanggilku kemari dan aku menjawab jawablah kau adalah Master-ku**__?"_

* * *

"Menyerahlah dari perang ini dan berikan Command Spellmu padaku." Kata Baekhyun.

Jongin mencoba untuk berdiri dari tempat ia terjatuh, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah potongan besi dan mengarahkannya ke Baekhyun. Melihat benda yang dibawa Jongin itu, Baekhyun tertawa mengejek,

"Hahaha, percuma saja kalau kau akan mencoba mengalahkanku dengan senjata yang seperti itu. Kekuatan kita tidak sebanding, aku jauh lebih kuat darimu Jongin. Sudah jelas kau akan kalah. Jadi, cepat letakkan senjata anehmu itu."

Tidak suka dipandang rendah, Jongin mengertakkan giginya karena kesal. Lalu ia berkata,

"Mana ku tahu aku akan kalah darimu atau tidak kalau belum kucoba? Dan coba lihat dirimu Baek, kau sendiri terlihat lelah. Jadi jangan berani-beraninya kau memandangku dengan rendah, brengsek!"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya saat ia mendengar Jongin memanggilnya brengsek, ingin sekali rasanya ia menghabisi lelaki di depannya ini. Kemudian ia menarik nafasnya dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, mencoba untuk menenangkan amarahnya,

"Hmmm..begitu ya?" Gumamnya. Lalu lelaki berambut _sandy brown _itu berjalan maju beberapa langkah ke arah Jongin, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta Command Spellmu secara baik-baik kalau begitu."

"Apa? Kau ingin minta apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Command spellmu! Berikan padaku! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, mengerti?"

"Hah? Kau gila apa? Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberikan command spellku padamu. Itu sama saja dengan aku mengkhianati Kyungsoo—"

"Aku memberikanmu waktu 3 detik." Potong Baekhyun.

"Apa—"

"Satu.."

"Baek—"

"Dua.."

"Tch.."

"Tiga. Waktumu sudah habis, apa jawabanmu Jongin?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan memberikan command spellku padamu Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar, kemudian ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantong celananya dan mengarahkannya ke Jongin. Huruf-huruf rune mulai bermunculan lagi di lengannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengambilnya secara paksa. Maafkan aku jika aku secara tidak sengaja membunuhmu. Annyeong, Kim Jongin."

Beberapa saat kemudian di ujung jari milik Baekhyun muncul lingkaran hitam yang berukuran lebih besar dari yang biasanya, Jongin dapat merasakan seberapa banyak prana yang terkandung di dalamnya dan jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Ketika Baekhyun hendak menembakkan gandr shootnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan lingkaran hitam itu menghilang begitu saja,

"Kau dengar itu?" Tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya, suara orang berteriak. Dan kurasa suara itu berasal dari bawah."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Jongin berteleportasi ke tempat suara itu berasal dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

"Yah! Kim Jongin, jangan pergi berkeliaran sendirian! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada musuh— Eugh! Sudahlah!" Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. Kemudian ia mengejar Jongin ke lantai satu dan menemukannya sedang memegangi tubuh seorang murid perempuan yang terkulai lemas di dekat pintu keluar menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kurasa dia hanya tidak sadarkan diri." Gumam Jongin.

"Tidak, seseorang menyedot kekuatan hidupnya sebagai sumber _mana_. Kalau kita hanya membiarkannya seperti ini, dia akan mati." Kata Baekhyun sambil berjongkok dan mencolek pipi perempuan itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Mati? Tapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja, dan tidak ada luka sama sekali di tubuhnya." Ujar Jongin. Kemudian ia menidurkan tubuh perempuan itu di atas lantai.

"Tubuhnya memang tampak baik-baik saja jika dilihat dari luar. Tapi didalamnya, ia hampir mati kekeringan karena bajingan itu menyedot habis kekuatan hidupnya."

"Apakah ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya?"

"Tentu saja, minggirlah dari situ. Aku sangat ahli dalam melakukan ini."

Jongin bergesar dari tempatnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menempatinya. Baekhyun merogoh kantong celananya sambil menjilati bibirnya yang kering.

"Aha! Ini dia!" Katanya, sambil menunjukkan sebuah batu ruby di tangannya.

"Baek, kau membawa batu-batuan mahal koleksimu ke sekolah?"

"Yep, dan ini bukan koleksi. Batu-batuan yang kumiliki itu berguna sebagai senjata atau perlengkapan lain seperti alat penyembuhan atau semacamnya."

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mulai menggumamkan mantra dengan bahasa yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Jongin, ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba berkonsentrasi,

"_Melihat Baekhyun melakukan ini membuatku merasa tidak berguna. Ia bisa melakukan berbagai jenis magic, sementara aku—"_

"Jongin, bisa kau tutup pintunya? Suara-suara yang berasal dari luar membuatku jadi susah berkonsentrasi." Ujar Baekhyun membuyakan lamunan Jongin.

"Ah iya.."

Jongin berjalan ke arah pintu dan hendak menutupnya, tiba-tiba dari arah samping ada sebuah tonggak tajam yang bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Baekhyun dengan cepat Jongin menepisnya dengan tangannya sendiri sehingga tangannya tertusuk tonggak itu dan bolong. Pada saat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, tonggak itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Jongin tanganmu! Siapa yang melakukannya?" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, kau tetap focus saja dalam menyembuhkan gadis itu. Aku akan mencari pelakunya."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang sedang berjalan keluar dengan tatapan khawatir sebelum ia kembali menyembuhkan gadis itu.

* * *

Jongin berjalan menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah sambil memegangi tangannya yang berdarah, pikirannya kacau. Ia terus memikirkan dari mana tonggak tadi berasal dan siapa pelakunya? Apakah pelakunya juga seorang master? Kalau iya, berarti ada tiga orang master yang bersekolah di SOPA termasuk Jongin dan Baekhyun tentu saja. Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melihat sekitarnya, ia dapat merasakan keberadaan seseorang di dekatnya.

"_Orang itu, dia ada di dekat sini. Tapi dimana?" _Batinnya, kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gedung olahraga.

"_Mungkinkah dia berada di hutan yang terletak dibelakang gedung olahraga?_"

Ia berjalan menuju ke belakang gedung olahraga dan memasuki hutan itu. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan membuat suasana hutan itu makin mencekam. Jongin memperhatikan sekelilingnya, kalau saja tahu-tahu ada musuh yang menyerangnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang lain selain aku disini. Lebih baik aku kembali saja ke tempat Bae—"

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan ada seseorang mengawasinya dari balik pepohonan, ia membalikkan badannya ke belakang dan tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Siapapun itu, keluarlah!" Ujarnya.

Lalu terdengar suara tawa seorang laki-laki yang tidak asing di telinga Jongin,

"Sehun? Apakah itu kau?"

Kemudian Jongin melihat sosok laki-laki di balik sebuah pohon, dari penampilan fisiknya ia tampak seperti Oh Sehun. Jongin berjalan menghampirinya,

"Yah, Sehun! Kupikir hari ini kau tidak berangkat hari ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada di sekolah jam segi— AGGH!"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik tangan Jongin yang terluka dan dengan secepat kilat ada seseorang yang menyayat lehernya. Jongin jatuh terduduk dan memegangi lehernya,

"Ugh..apa-apaan.." Katanya sambil melihat darah yang menempel di telapak tangannya. Jongin merasakan seseorang berdiri di depannya, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang lelaki berdir di depannya. Dan lelaki itu bukan Sehun tentu saja.

"Servant!?"

Dalam sekejap mata servant itu menghilang dari hadapan Jongin, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tahu-tahu servant itu sudah berada di dekatnya dan menendangnya hingga Jongin terlempar cukup jauh. Lalu servant itu menghilang lagi.

"_Kemana dia pergi barusan? Aku bisa merasakannya mengawasiku dari kejauhan. Sial, aku juga tidak mungkin melawannya, dia seorang servant yang sudah jelas lebih kuat dariku." _Jongin memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena panik.

"_Kalau dia menyerangku sekali lagi setelah ini. Aku yakin aku akan mati." _Pikirnya. Kemudian Jongin melirik command spell yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"_Hey, aku bisa menggunakan command spellku dan memanggil Kyungsoo kemari!"_

Kemudian ia teringat akan perkatan Kyungsoo tempo hari, _"__Berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Jika kau merasakan ada bahaya, jangan segan-segan menggunakan Command Spells-mu untuk memanggilku." _

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya, ia ingin memanggil Kyungsoo tetapi ia masih terbayang-bayang kejadian saat Kyungsoo terluka dan bedarah-darah. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak bisa memanggil Kyungsoo kemari! Aku tidak ingin ia terluka lagi!"

"_Aku masih bisa bergerak dan bahkan aku memiliki senjata di tanganku. Dan kalau aku sedang berada di kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan seperti ini aku akan menteleportasikan diriku ke tempat lain dan bertarung disana. Aku baru akan memanggil Kyungsoo kalau semua usaha yang kulakukan gagal total." _Pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berkata, "Aku benar-benar terkejut. Kau tidak menggunakan command spellmu untuk memanggil servantmu."

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah dan ia tidak menemukan apapun lagi, kemudian ia menjawab,

"Maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu, tapi aku hanya memiliki tiga command spell. Dan aku tidak berencana akan menggunakanya untuk hal-hal sepele seperti ini."

"Hmm..baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi menempatkan terlalu banyak keberanian pada dirimu hanya akan membuatmu menyesal." Kata suara itu.

"Tch! Sudah cukup main-mainnya, tunjukan siapa dirimu!" Teriak Jongin. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menarik tangannya yang terluka lagi.

"Aku rasa aku tidak dapat melawan secara habis-habisan seorang Master yang tidak memiliki servantnya di sisinya. Aku akan mencoba dengan cara lain kalau begitu."

"Aku akan membunuhmu secara halus." Ujar Servant itu, tiba-tiba ia melontarkan rantai dari belakang, dan dengan cepat Jongin menggunakan projection magic untuk menepis serangannya. Ia menggunakan dual-blade dan melempar salah satunya ke arah servant itu, dan mengenainya sebelum servant yang menyerangnya barusan menghilang lagi.

"Hmph, ternyata kau tidak begitu sulit untuk dilawan. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Servant lainnya yang pernah kulihat, kau bahkan tidak terlihat menyeramkan." Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kemudian Jongin berlari, ia ingin segera keluar dari hutan itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menteleportasikan dirinya keluar dari hutan itu, tapi melakukan teleportasi membuat tubuhnya merasa cepat lelah.

"Sudah cukup sampai disini saja. Kau tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana." Kata Servant itu. Ia menarik sesuatu yang berada di tangannya dan membuat Jongin terjatuh.

"Agh!"

"Dengar anak muda, dari awal aku sudah menangkapmu." Katanya sambil menggerakkan tangannya, membuat Jongin berteriak kesakitan karena tangannya yang terluka seperti tertarik sesuatu.

"Aaaagh! A-apa-apaan ini!?"

"Kau masih tidak mengerti juga? Senjataku yang menusuk lenganmu tadi adalah tonggak yang terhubung dengan rantai yang sedang kubawa saat ini."

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ada sebuah tonggak yang menancap di tangannya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Dengan satu gerakan kecil, servant itu menarik rantainya dan membuat Jongin terangkat di udara dan menggantungnya dengan satu lengan di atas pohon. Jongin mencoba meraih tonggak itu dan berusaha melepaskannya dari tangannya, ia menahan rasa sakit selama ia mencoba melepaskan dirinya.

"Hmm, kau ternyata cukup berani karena kau selalu mengambil pilihan yang membuatmu merasakan rasa sakit. Dan beberapa saat yang lalu aku mendengarmu mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku, kau bilang aku terlihat lemah jika dibandingkan dengan Servant lainnya? Aku pikir aku harus membuatmu berfikir lagi tentang apa yang kau katakana tentangku anak muda."

Servant itu kemudian melemparkan tonggaknya ke arah Jongin dengan cepat, tapi tonggak tersebut terlempar karena ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Baekhyun menembakkan gandr shootnya ke rantai yang mengikat Jongin sampai ia terlepas dari rantai itu dan jatuh di atas tanah. Kemudian dengan cepat Baekhyun menembak Servant itu tapi ia langsung menghilang begitu saja.

Jongin mencabut tonggak itu dari tangannya, ia sedikit berteriak.

"Aw!"

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya kemudian ia berlari menghampiri Jongin,

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

"Yeah, aku tidak apa-apa. Luka ini akan langsung sembuh setelah beberapa saat."

"Tapi yang namanya luka juga perlu dirawat dan dibersihkan!" Omel Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangan Jongin yang terluka. "Omong-omong lelaki yang barusan itu siapa?"

"Entahlah, kurasa ia adalah seorang Servant."

"Siapa Masternya?"

"Entahlah Baek, semuanya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat dan aku hampir tidak bisa mengingat apapun."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya tapi ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hmm..begitu ya. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau ada Master lain di sekolah kita."

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi selama ini kau sudah tahu?"

"Kau juga merasakan seperti ada pembatas yang mengitari gedung sekolah kan Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi ketika ia memasuki halaman sekolah, "Ya, aku merasakannya. Kupikir itu hanya perasaanku saja. Jadi, gadis yang kita temukan barusan itu—"

"Ya, kurasa si pembuat pembatas itu yang menyerangnya. Aku sudah menyuruh Chanyeol membawanya pergi dari sini jadi kurasa ia akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin menghela nafasnya dengan lega, kemudian ia melirik Baekhyun.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Jangan bilang kau mengira kalau aku yang menempatkan pembatas itu di sekitar sekolah!?"

"Hehe..maaf. Tapi sekarang aku percaya kalau bukan kau yang melakukannya Baek, kau bahkan bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu."

"Hmph."

"Jadi haruskah kita melanjutkan urusan kita yang belum selesai tadi?" Tanya Jongin, ia terdengar serius.

Baekhyun hanya mencebikkan mukanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku sudah tidak tertarik untuk melawanmu lagi. Jadi kita lanjutkan saja lain kali."

Jongin tertawa kecil, lalu Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang luka, "Aku akan merawat lukamu sebelum kau mati gara-gara terkena infeksi. Kau masih punya cukup energy untuk menteleportasikan kita berdua kan?"

"Iya. Masih ada.."

"Kalau begitu cepat teleportasikan dirimu dan aku kerumahku."

"Baiklah tuan muda, kau tidak perlu memaksaku juga."

"Yah! Aku tidak memaksamu—"

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum ia menteleportasikan dirinya dan Baekhyun pergi dari sekolah.

* * *

"Daebak! Lukamu benar-benar langsung sembuh." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap tangan Jongin yang sudah bersih tanpa luka apapun.

"Yeah, aneh kan?"

"Itu sama persis ketika Berserker hampir membelahmu jadi dua. Lukamu langsung menutup dengan sendirinya, kau memiliki kekuatan regenerasi yang luar biasa. Kau mengingatkanku pada sebuah anime yang ku tonton beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu kau bilang padaku kalau ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo kan?"

"Yap, benar sekali."

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi, kurasa selama aku masih terikat dengan kontrak dengan Kyungsoo mungkin lukaku akan sembuh dengan sendirinya."

"Tapi kau bilang dari dulu kalau kau terluka lukamu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya dengan cepat? Dan kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku tidak akan terlalu bergantung dengan kekuatan itu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir. "Jika memang Kyungsoolah yang menyembuhkan lukamu, itu artinya dia memperbanyak penggunaan _mana-_nya untuk menyembuhkanmu kalau kau terluka. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kyungsoo akan kehilangan _mana-_nya."

"Benar sekali, karena itulah jangan ceroboh."

Jongin meminum tehnya, "Oh iya Baek, tadi kau bilang kalau di sekolah ada master lainnya selain kita berdua? Kau tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Aku bisa merasakan keberadaanya tapi tidak dapat mengetahui siapa orangnya. Dan orang itu pasti sangat jahat karena bajingan itu rela menggunakan orang-orang di sekolah untuk memperkuat Servantnya."

"Apa? Ia menggunakan semua orang di sekolah? Apakah dia gila?"

"Ya kau pikirkan saja sendiri. Dia memasang pembatas dan segel di seluruh bagian sekolah! Tapi segel tersebut belum selesai dibuat, dan pada saat segel itu diaktifkan semua orang di sekolah akan melemah kemudian mati."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan itu!"

"Begitu pula denganku. Aku akan mencoba menghentikannya untuk mengaktifkan segel itu, karena itulah aku masih berada di sekolah waktu itu, aku berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari segel itu tapi aku tidak menemukannya dimana-mana."

"Oh, jadi karena itu kau masih di sekolah tadi?"

"Benar sekali, lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang Master yang benar-benar bodoh karena ia berkeliaran sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh Servantnya. Ia membuatku kesal jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencarian segel itu." Kata Baekhyun sebelum ia meminum tehnya.

Jongin mengunyah cookiesnya lalu menggumamkan kata maaf. Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu ia meletakkan cangkirnya,

"Jongin, sebenarnya aku memiliki tawaran untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan gencatan senjata dalam beberapa saat dan membuat aliansi?"

"Aliansi? Aku dan kau?"

"Benar sekali. Kejadian hari ini membuat kita berdua menunjukkan kepada pihak musuh kalau kita berdua adalah seorang Master. Dan master musuh yang berada di sekolah kita mungkin akan cukup susah untuk dikalahhkan. Jadi aku ingin kita melawannya berdua sebelum kita saling membunuh satu sama lain. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm..sebenarnya aku juga merasa lebih baik jika aku berada di sisimu Baek. Karena kau begitu kuat dan yeah..aku ini lemah sekali." Kata Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita adalah partner sampai kita mengalahkan Master yang ada di sekolah kita." Kata Baekhyun sambil menjabat tangan Jongin.

"Yeah, semoga kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik."

* * *

Sementara itu, di kediaman keluarga Kim. Kyungsoo sedang memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan alis yang berkerut, beberapa kali ia terlihat mondar-mandir sambil menggigiti kukunya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ada apa? Kau terlihat khawatir." Tanya Eunhee sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Eunhee-ssi. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir kenapa Jongin belum pulang juga, ini sudah hampir menunjukkan jam makan malam."

"Aigoo~ kau perhatian sekali. Aku rasa dia sedang ada urusan di sekolah, kau tahu kan? Anak itu mungkin sedang membuat gerakan koreo baru dengan temannya."

"Ya, mungkin saja. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa khawatir."

Eunhee hanya tersenyum kemudian mengelus-elus bahu Kyungsoo, "Jongin beruntung sekali, ia memiliki seseorang yang begitu perhatian dengannya. Aku yakin kau akan jadi istri yang baik untuknya di masa depan."

"I-istri!?" Ujar Kyungsoo, pipinya agak memerah.

"Hihihi, lihatlah dirimu. Pipimu memerah."

"Eunhee-ssi…"

"Sudah sudah, daripada kau terus-terusan mengkhawatirkan Jongin bagaimana kalau kau membantuku menyiapkan makan malam? Akan kuajarkan kau cara memasak makanan kesukaan Jongin." Kata Eunhee sambil menyeret Kyungsoo ke dapur. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya lalu mengikuti Eunhee ke dapur.

* * *

Seorang laki-laki sedang duduk di atas sofa dan memperhatikan tubuh seorang perempuan yang terkulai lemah di bawah kakinya, sesekali ia menendanginya dengan pelan kemudian ia tertawa kecil,

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Byun Baekhyun akan datang dan menghentikanmu membunuh Jongin, Lay."

Lay, nama Servant itu hanya diam saja dan berdiri di samping Masternya.

"Tapi itu bukan masalah besar, tunggu saja sampai persiapan yang kulakukan di sekolah sudah selesai." Kata Lelaki itu sambil tersenyum licik.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu dengan ayahmu tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menjadi seorang magus? Padahal ia sudah memberikan magic circuitnya padamu?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil memukul meja.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu memijit dahinya,

"Jadi itu sebabnya mengapa pengetahuanmu akan magic sangat sedikit?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, sihir yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah teleprtasi, reinforcement, dan projection."

"Stop, stop! Berhenti."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Seorang magus tidak pernah memberi tahu magus lainnya tentang sihir yang ia kuasai, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Percuma saja kalau aku diam saja, karena setiap aku habis melakukan sihir kau selalu memintaku menjelaskan semuanya. Lagipula, ayahku juga pernah bilang padaku kalau sihir bukanlah suatu hal yang harus di sembunyikan."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memelototi Jongin, "Kau bilang apa barusan? Apakah ayahmu benar-benar mengatakannya?"

"Iya, aku rasa begitulah cara beliau mengatakan padaku untuk tidak selalu mengikuti peraturan yang ada. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, beliau juga tidak pernah memaksaku untuk menjadi seorang magus seperti dirinya. Ia juga pernah bilang jika aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang magus, sebaiknya aku berhenti melatih sihirku dan tumbuh seperti anak-anak pada umumnya." Ujar Jongin sambil memainkan sendok teh yang ada di tangannya.

Merasa tidak terima, Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendobrak meja di depannya, "Jangan bercanda! Ayahmu bukan seorang magus dan begitu pula dengan kau!" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Jongin,

"Iya-iya, aku tahu dari awal aku memang bukan seorang magus. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba malah marah seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya, "Aku marah bukan karena kau itu bukan seorang magus atau apa. Aku marah karena.." Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi dia malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf.." Gumam Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa menahan amarahku."

"Tidak apa-apa, jadi kau marah karena apa?" Tanya Jongin. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Jongin kemudian ia kembali duduk di atas kursinya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Untuk seorang Magus, sihir yang ia miliki bukanlah miliknya seorang diri. Sihir itu adalah salah satu pengalaman hidup dari seorang magus yang diberikan secara turun temurun kepada anak cucunya. Jadi itu sudah menjadi tugas utama seorang Magus untuk menurunkan sihirnya kepada generasi penerusnya dan mengajarinya. Tapi ayahmu.."

"Kenapa dengan ayahku?"

"Beliau meninggalkan tugas utamanya sebagai seorang Magus. Itulah kenapa sebabnya.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia teringat masa lalunya ketika ayahnya meninggalkanya untuk berpartisipasi dalam perang cawan suci sebelumnya. "Itulah kenapa sebabnya aku marah, dan aku tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu itu."

"Baekhyun.."

"Maaf, aku tahu jika aku mengatakan hal-hal seperti tadi tidak akan merubah apapun." Ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek." Lalu Jongin mengecek jam di ponselnya, waktu sudah meunujukkan pukul 8 malam. "Umm..sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Baiklah. Oh iya, mulai besok aku ingin kita saling bertukar informasi jika kau menemukan sesuatu yang baru tentang Master yang ada di sekolah kita. Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu di atap sekolah ketika jam makan siang?"

"Baiklah."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggil Servantnya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Kau memanggilku, Master?"

"Ya. Jadi begini, untuk sementara waktu kita akan membentuk aliansi dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dan aku ingin kau mengantarnya pulang."

"Lagi?" Ujar Jongin dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan.

"Iya lagi, dan aku tidak menerima kata 'Tidak' dari kalian berdua. Kau jangan coba-coba membunuhnya ya, Chanyeol."

"Tch, baiklah-baiklah. Ayo kita pergi bocah ingusan." Ujar Chanyeol sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Jongin membuat wajah mengejek kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

* * *

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya kemudian berkata,

"Aku rasa sampai disini saja. Kau bisa kembali ke tempat Baekhyun."

"Hmph, aku memang berencana akan meninggalkanmu disini saja. Dan aku juga tidak merasa kalau aku harus mematuhi perintahmu."

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, "Brengsek.."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Dari apa yang Baekhyun ceritakan padaku. Aku selalu berfikir kalau kau ini adalah tipe-tipe orang yang tidak tega menyakiti apapun, bahkan seekor lalat. Tapi sepertinya kau bisa merasakan rasa tidak sukaku padamu."

"Kalau kau ingin bertarung denganku kau bisa menyerangku kapan saja. Yang hanya ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah menghentikan perang bodoh ini dengan segera."

"Tanpa membunuh orang lain dan tanpa membiarkan orang lain terbunuh? Haha, lucu sekali."

"Memangnya kenapa? Dan apa yang lucu dari semua itu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dulu kau se-naïve ini Kim Kai." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa barusan? Aku tidak mendengar—"

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu Jongin."

"Apa?"

"Kudengar kau tidak menggunakan Command Spellmu saat kau bertarung melawan Rider."

"Rider? Maksudmu, Servant yang menyerang aku dan Baekhyun di sekolah tadi?"

"Ya, dan aku pikir kau cukup bodoh untuk melawan seorang Servant seorang diri. Kenapa kau tidak memanggil Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, "Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan itu? Dan aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu.

"Hmm..tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Jadi aku hanya bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu. Kau selalu berfikir akan lebih baik jika kau menanggung semua rasa sakit yang ada daripada orang lain yang menanggung rasa sakit itu. Heh, kau membuatku merinding."

"Yah!"

"Memiliki seorang Master yang kekanak-kanakan sepertimu pasti akan sangat berat untuk Kyungsoo—"

"Aku tidak akan membebani Kyungsoo! Aku akan bertarung menggantikanya!"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menilai, kemudian lelaki berkuping lebar itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau pikir itukah yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Kyungsoo?"

Jongin diam saja, lalu Chanyeol berbicara lagi,

"Percuma saja aku mengatakan hal ini padamu sekarang. Kau tidak akan mengerti juga. Jadi, kau ingin menghentikan perang Cawan Suci ini tanpa benar-benar bertarung dan menyakiti orang lain?" Katanya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

"Aku akan bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh!"

"Tapi kau tidak akan mengambil nyawa orang lain."

"Tsk!"

"Kau pikir dengan menanggung semua beban orang lain akan membuatmu menyelamatkan dunia? Selama kau tetap berpegang teguh dengan ideal semacam itu, kau akan menemukan banyak hal yang berlawanan dengan idealmu itu di masa depan. Dan kau akan menyerah dari cara pandangmu itu secara perlahan." Kata Chanyeol sebelum ia menghilang dari hadapan Jongin.

* * *

Jongin memasuki rumahnya diam-diam, ia berjalan menuju ke kamar Kyungsoo dan membuak pintunya perlahan-lahan. Ia melihat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo meringkuk di dalam selimut, Jongin tersenyum kecil dan ketika ia hendak menutup pintu itu ia mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara,

"Kau sudah pulang, Jongin?"

"Eh..iya."

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya lelaki berambut hitam itu, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Tidak dari mana-mana. Maafkan aku kalau aku membuatmu khawatir Soo. Kau bisa kembali tidur, selamat malam."

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, membuat jantung Jongin berdegup dengan kencang. Lelaki berkulit _tan _itu memegangi dadanya. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali tertidur, kemudian Jongin menutup pintunya dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar, ia melompat ke atas kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia terus memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol sepanjang malam,

"Si Chanyeol itu..apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan?" Gumam Jongin sebelum ia terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**[A/N]: **_**Yahooooo~! Saya kembali dengan chapter terbaru. Maaf agak lama updatenya karena author baru selesai UTS terus sebenernya belakangan ini agak males mau nulis cerita hehe. Jeongmal mianhae TT TT**

**RnR please? .w. **

**Xoxo,**

**-kimkainekiken-**


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: The Holy Grail War**

**Cast:** Exo Members (ot12), other idols, OCs

**Pairing:** (Main) KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Slight!KaiBaek, other will be revealed later.

**Rating:** T/M for later chapters

**Warning**: Fate/Stay Night!AU, yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD

**Disclaimer**: Member EXO milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Fate/Stay Night ©TYPE-MOON. I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N**: Kata-kata yang diketik dengan huruf _italic_ adalah dialog dalam hati atau telepati(?). FF ini terinspirasi dari Visual Novel Fate/Stay Night jadi akan ada sedikit kemiripan ^^.

_Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kim Jongin melihat sosok yang semenarik ini. Wajahnya terlihat tampan tapi ia juga terlihat cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat namun tampak berkilau terkena cahaya sinar bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Matanya lebar dan memberikan kesan innocent, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam kedua bola mata hitam itu yang membuat Jongin merasa terpesona dan terintimidasi dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Pemuda pemilik pemilih bibir merah muda berbentuk hati itu kemudian berkata,_

**_"Kau telah memanggilku kemari dan aku menjawab jawablah kau adalah Master-ku_**_?"_

* * *

Pagi itu Kim Eunhee sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk adik tiri kesayanganya Kim Jongin dan teman lelakinya, Do Kyungsoo. Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu melirik jam yang menempel di dinding dapur, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi tapi adik laki-lakinya itu belum keluar juga dari kamarnya. Eunhee menghela nafas panjang kemudian melepas apron yang ia gunakan, dia berfikir apakah sebaiknya ia membangunkan Jongin atau tidak karena semalam bocah itu pulang terlambat. Akhirnya Eunhee mengurungkan niatnya lalu membuatkan dirinya secangkir kopi, tak lama kemudian seseorang memasuki ruang makan.

"Pagi Noona.." Ujar Jongin, sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun ternyata. Mana Kyungsoo?"

"Dia masih tidur, aku rasa dia masih kelelahan karena semalam ia terjaga sampai larut malam."

"UHUK! UHUK!" Eunhee tersedak kopinya, dengan segera Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Noonanya itu,

"Noona, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ini minumlah air putih." Ujar Jongin sambil memberikan segelas air putih untuk kakak perempuannya itu. Eunhee meneguk air itu sampai habis lalu meletakkanya di atas meja, ia memicingkan matanya ke arah Jongin.

"Kelelahan karena terjaga sampai larut malam?" Desisnya. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Eunhee menarik telinga adiknya dengan kasar, "Yah! Kan sudah kubilang jangan lakukan 'itu' jika aku sedang dirumah! Aisssh anak ini! Kontrol sedikit hormonmu itu!"

"Awawawawaw! Noona sakit! Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Kyungsoo…AW! Noonaaaa lepaskan." Eunhee melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Jongin yang mulai memerah.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, dasar anak muda zaman sekarang." Gumamnya lalu ia mengiris pancakenya dengan ukuran yang besar dan melahapnya dalam satu suapan.

Jongin diam saja dan memotong pancakenya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu seperti—Noona kan juga pernah melakukan 'itu' sewaktu masih SMA dulu—. Tapi Eunhee berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan memainkan tabnya.

Tiba-tiba dua bersaudara itu mendengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekati ruang makan, yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan seperti sarang burung, ia menggunakan sweater milik Jongin—yang sudah jelas kebesaran untuknya, dan ia tidak menggunakan celana.

Biar ku ulangi, ia tidak menggunakan celana.

Tidak-menggunakan-celana.

Kyungsoo-tanpa-celana.

_Pant-less._

Eunhee menjerit histeris dan Jongin hanya bisa menatap lelaki di depannya itu dengan tatapan kosong, ia menelan ludahnya ketika ia melihat paha Kyungsoo yang putih dan mulus itu. Lelaki berkulit _tan _itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum ia membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Jongin!" Ujar Kyungsoo, membuat Eunhee berhenti berteriak dan membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Iya Soo?"

"Kita perlu bicara. Sekarang." Kata Kyungsoo, ia terdengar serius dan ada sedikit rasa kesal di dalam suaranya itu. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian mengikuti Servantnya itu keluar dari ruang makan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, alisnya mengekerut dan bibirnya ditekuk ke bawah, mata lebarnya menatap Jongin dengan tajam. Sudah jelas sekali kalau ia terlihat sedang kesal.

"Kau..sedang marah ya?" Tanya Jongin lagi, kali ini ia berjalan mundur satu langkah. Takut kalau-kalau Kyungsoo akan memotongnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"Jongin.." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengatur nafasnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kenapa kau melanggar janjimu padaku kemarin?"

"Eh..itu—"

"Yah! Kalian berdua, sarapanlah terlebih dahulu. Nanti saja bertengkarnya." Teriak Eunhee dari ruang makan. Kyungsoo, mendengar kata 'sarapan' langsung berjalan meninggalkan Jongin, dan sebelum memasuki ruang makan ia melirik Masternya dengan tatapan jangan-coba-coba-untuk-kabur. Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengkuti apa yang Servantnya itu inginkan. Dan hal ini membuatnya berfikir, sebenarnya siapakah yang menjadi Master saat ini? Dirinya atau Kyungsoo?

* * *

Eunhee menatap lelaki mungil di depannya dengan takjub, untuk ukuran tubuh se kecil itu porsi makan Kyungsoo bisa dibilang sangat banyak. Ini sudah piring ke empatnya dan lelaki berambut hitam itu masih saja melahap pancakenya,

"Boleh aku minta tambah lagi?" Ujar Kyungsoo, sambil menyodorkan piringnya kea rah Eunhee, wanita itu hanya berkedip sambil mengamati piring makan yang bersih tak bernoda di depannya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ini piring ke empatmu. Kau yakin mau tambah?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya tanpa ragu,dan Eunhee meletakkan beberapa buah pancake lagi diatas piringnya. Kyungsoo menggumamkan terimakasih kemudian kembali memakan sarapannya, tidak mempedulikan Jongin yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Melihat adik lelakinya itu Eunhee menyenggol lengan lelaki itu dengan sikutnya,

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Noonanya, "Ada apa Noona?" Bisiknya.

"Kalian berdua.." Bisik Eunhee sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang menuangkan sirup maple keatas pancakenya, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya pulang terlambat dan Kyungsoo tidak senang dengan hal itu."

"Kau tidak berbuat yang macam-macam kan?" Tanya Eunhee.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Noona, sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu kalau aku tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam—"

"Aku sudah selesai dengan makanku. Terimakasih atas makanannya Eunhee-ssi." Potong Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, membuat dua kakak beradik itu menghentikan pembicaraanya.

"Ah, iya sama-sama. Oh, sudah jam segini rupanya." Ujar Eunhee setelah ia melirik jam, kemudian wanita itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Aku pergi dulu ya? Kalian berdua cepat selesaikan masalah kalian. Dan jangan lupa gunakan pengaman kalau-kalau nanti kalian—"

"Noona!" Rengek Jongin dengan pipi yang memerah, membuat kakak perempuannya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berlalu.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang dari tadi melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Diam-diam Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian tanpa suara, tapi percuma saja. Kursi yang ia duduki berderit saat ia dengan tidak sengaja menyenggolnya dengan kakinya membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin yang membatu di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana Jongin? Masih ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan." Ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin menghela nafas panjang kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia memangku dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menunggu kapan Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya. Tapi lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya diam saja sambil menatap Jongin dengan wajah datar.

15 Menit berlalu, dan mereka berdua sedari tadi hanya diam saja sambil beradu pandang. Jongin memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan melihat jam di ponselnya, setengah jam lagi ia harus sudah berada di sekolah. Lelaki berkulit _tan _itu lalu berkata,

"Soo, kalau kau berniat untuk membicarakan sesuatu padaku bicaralah. Jangan hanya diam saja dan menatapku seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya diam saja. Kesal, Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kita bicarakan saja lagi nanti."

"Kenapa kau melanggar janjimu padaku kemarin?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo. Akhirnya servantnya itu bicara juga, "Umm..aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Jawab Jongin asal, membuat kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo makin dalam.

"Aku ingat sekali kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku dengan _command spell_ milikmu jika kau sedang berada dalam bahaya. Tetapi kau malah tidak melakukannya dan lebih memilih melawan Rider sendirian."

"Eh, itu—" Jongin menggaruk pipinya, "Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memanggilmu. Jadi, yeah..kau tahu sendiri kan?"

Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memandang wajah Masternya itu dengan tajam, tak lama kemudian ia berkata, "Rider menyerangmu, dan kau anggap hal itu bukanlah hal yang berbahaya? Begitukah?"

"….."

"Selain itu kau juga tidak terlihat serius dengan statusmu sebagai seorang Master." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menuangkan orange juice ke dalam gelasnya kemudian meneguknya. "Lalu, seharusnya kau berdiskusi denganku jika kau akan membuat aliansi dengan Baekhyun."

"Oh..jadi kau tidak setuju?"

"Bukan begitu. Justru sebaliknya, karena pengetahuanmu tentang sihir masih sangat sedikit aku harap kau bisa belajar dari Baekhyun yang notabene berasal dari keluarga _magus _yang kuat. Tapi Baekhyun juga seorang Master Jongin, ia adalah musuh yang suatu hari nanti pasti akan kau hadapi. Karena itulah aku ingin kau lebih berhati-hati dalam membuat kesepakatan dengannya."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau benar Soo, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena Baekhyun—"

DING DONG

Bel rumah milik keluarga Kim berbunyi. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo meminta izin apakah ia boleh membukakan pintu atau tidak dan Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya,

"Aku pakai celanaku dulu." Ujar lelaki bertubuh mungil itu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Jongin sama sekali lupa kalau dari tadi Kyungsoo tidak menggunakan celananya, karena itulah wajahnya terasa panas ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dan dengan tidak sengaja sweater yang ia gunakan sedikit terangkat, memperlihatkan paha mulus milik lelaki itu.

_"Kontrol dirimu Kim Jongin!" _Batin Jongin sambil menepuk pipinya. Lagi-lagi bel rumahnya bordering, kali ini terdengar lebih cepat seakan-akan yang menekan tombol itu sudah tidak sabar.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sahut Jongin kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu utama dan membukanya. Dibalik pintu itu berdirilah Byun Baekhyun yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya sambil memicingkan matanya, pipinya menggembung dan bibir merah mudanya mengerucut kesal. Beberapa kali ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keatas tanah dengan kesal.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya, itu namaku. Selamat pagi Kim, sampai kapan kau akan membiarkanku menunggu di depan rumahmu hah?"

"Me-menunggu?"

"Iya menunggu. Mulai hari ini kita akan berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Mengerti?" Tukas Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang, Lelaki berambut _sandy brown _itu sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya dan mengintip Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di belakang Jongin. "Kyungsoo-ya! Annyeong! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, tetapi tetap menganggukan kepalanya. Membuat Baekhyun menjerit kecil kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya gemas. "Aigoo, kau manis sekali. Kau baru bangun ya? Jongin memperlakukanmu dengan baik kan?"

"Ugh.."

"Baek, kau membuatnya takut." Ujar Jongin sambil membantu Kyungsoo melepaskan dirinya dari Baekhyun. Lelaki berambut hitam itu kemudian merapikan kemeja miliknya. Jongin baru sadar kalau ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Rapi sekali." Tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo melirik Masternya itu lalu berkata, "Aku akan ikut kalian berdua ke sekolah." Jawabnya datar.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya kemudian melirik Jongin, "Hee~ jadi semalam kau mendengarkan omelanku dengan baik sampai-sampai kau menyuruh Servantmu ikut denganmu kemanapun kau pergi?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Dengan cepat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak! Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk ikut denganku kemanapun aku pergi. Kyungsoo, apa maksud dari semua ini? Sebaiknya kau—"

"Tinggal dirumah saja?" Potong Kyungsoo sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian lelaki pemilik bibir berbentuk hati itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang terlihat terpaksa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jongin, sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu kalau kau dan aku adalah seorang Master dan Servant. Dan sudah seharusnya aku, sebagai seorang Servant melindungimu, Masterku."

"Tapi—"

"Hey-hey kalian berdua, kenapa malah ribut-ribut didepanku begini? Kyungsoo-ya, aku tahu sebenarnya niatmu baik. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Ujar Baekhyun, menengahi Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Servant berkelas Saber itu mengangkat satu alisnya, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau menutupi identitasmu? Jongin tidak memiliki _mana _yang cukup banyak untuk membuatmu tidak terlihat seperti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol? Dia disini?" Tanya Jongin. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Daritadi dia sudah berada disini Jonginnie. Jadi Kyung? Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo terlihat tidak yakin beberapa saat, "Mungkin aku bisa menunggu di tempat lain?"

Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua lengannya membentuk tanda 'X' "Tidak. Aku rasa Jongin benar, kau harus menunggu saja dirumah."

Kyungsoo hendak menjawab perkataan Baekhyun tetapi lelaki cerewet itu sudah memotong perkataanya lagi, "Aku akan membuat Jongin menggunakan _command spell_ miliknya jika terjadi apa-apa."

"Tapi Baekhyun, kemarin aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menggunakannya tapi ia tidak menggunakannya sama sekali."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan cepat-buatlah-perjanjian-dengannya-kita-sudah-terlambat dan langsung dimengerti oleh lelaki berkulit _tan _itu. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu sempit milik Servant bertubuh mungil itu,

"Soo, aku berjanji kali ini aku akan menggunakannya jika aku sedang dalam bahaya." Ujar Jongin, dilihat dari cara bicaranya ia terlihat serius bahkan tangan lelaki itu menggenggam erat bahunya, seakan-akan ia sedang meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar ia mempercayainya.

_Well, _dia memang sedang berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

Dan ternyata berhasil, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. "Pastikan kali ini kau menepati janjimu. Mengerti?" Gumamnya. Jongin tersenyum kecil kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo dan menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

"Iya, aku berjanji." Bisiknya sambil menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi milik Kyungsoo sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Jongin bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo sedikit memerah karena jarak diantara mereka berdua.

_"Manis sekali."_

Baekhyun membubarkan mereka berdua dengan suara batuk yang sangat dibuat-buat, kemudian ia berkata, "Sudah selesai mesra-mesraanya? Bisakah kalian berdua terutama kau Kim Jongin, melihat jam? 15 menit lagi bel sekolah berbunyi dan kita masih ada disini, dan aku harus melihat drama pagi-pagi begini!? Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam?" Celoteh Baekhyun membuat Jongin terkekeh lalu menghampiri lelaki cerewet itu dan merangkulnya.

"Hey Baek tenanglah, aku bisa menteleportasi kita berdua ke sekolah dalam sekejap."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak meminta drama diantara kalian berdua pagi ini—"

"Duh, Baiklah aku minta maaf soal drama yang harus terjadi pagi ini." Ujar Jongin sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis ke arah mereka berdua. "Tapi bisakah kau diam sebentar jadi aku bisa berkonsentrasi dan menteleportasi kita berdua?"

"Hmph, baiklah. Kyungsoo-ya kami pergi dulu ya? Sampai berjumpa nanti, Annyeong!" Teriak Baekhyun sebelum mereka berdua menghilang dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Servant bertubuh mungil itu melambaikan tangannya kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit kota Seoul yang cukup cerah pagi ini. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin beberapa saat yang lalu, wajah mereka berdekatan dan kalau saja salah satu dari mereka bergerak mendekat sedikit lagi maka mereka akan—

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ada apa dengan dirimu Kyungsoo? Jangan bertingkah laku seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta." Gumam Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

_"Jongin adalah Master-mu dan kau adalah Servantnya. Dan tidak seharusnya Master dan Servant saling jatuh cinta, dan ditambah lagi kalian berdua adalah laki-laki."_

Kemudian Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat. Yeah, itu benar Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki dan tidak seharusnya sesama lelaki saling jatuh cinta kan? Apalagi di Korea Selatan, hubungan sesama jenis masih dianggap hal yang sangat taboo.

_"Tapi tangan milik Jongin sangat hangat dan membuatku merasa nyaman." _ Batin Kyungsoo. _"Ditambah lagi dengan caranya menatapku dan— AGH! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI DO KYUNGSOO!" _

Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya frustasi, ia yakin kalau ada orang yang melihatnya saat ini pasti ia dianggap sedang frustasi atau semacamnya.

Dan Kyungsoo memang sedang frustasi.

Kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Mungkin tidur bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

**-TBC-**

**_[A/N]: _*****celingukan* umm..hai? UWAAAAA MAAFIN AUTHOR, UDAH BERBULAN-BULAN AUTHOR GA UPDATE YA TT TT. Blame college and writer block . udah lama ngga nulis jadi harap maklum kalau banyak kesalahan muncul di sana sini *sighs*. Well, I hope you enjoy this short crappy chapter, author sedikit nambahin kaisoo moment disini biarpun ngga se fluff yang readernim ekspetasiin. Anggap aja calm before the strom ya ufufu.**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diterima demi kemajuan ff dan cara penulisan author~!**

**Yours,**

**-kimkainekiken-**

**PS: Chapter selanjutnya bakalan di update dua hari lagi mungkin? Promise!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: The Holy Grail War**

**Cast:** Exo Members (ot12), other idols, OCs

**Pairing:** (Main) KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Slight!KaiBaek, other will be revealed later.

**Rating:** T/M for later chapters

**Warning**: Fate/Stay Night!AU, yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD

**Disclaimer**: Member EXO milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Fate/Stay Night ©TYPE-MOON. I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N**: Kata-kata yang diketik dengan huruf _italic_ adalah dialog dalam hati atau telepati(?). FF ini terinspirasi dari Visual Novel Fate/Stay Night jadi akan ada sedikit kemiripan ^^.

_Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kim Jongin melihat sosok yang semenarik ini. Wajahnya terlihat tampan tapi ia juga terlihat cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat namun tampak berkilau terkena cahaya sinar bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Matanya lebar dan memberikan kesan innocent, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam kedua bola mata hitam itu yang membuat Jongin merasa terpesona dan terintimidasi dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Pemuda pemilik pemilih bibir merah muda berbentuk hati itu kemudian berkata,_

_**"Kau telah memanggilku kemari dan aku menjawab jawablah kau adalah Master-ku**__?"_

* * *

**BRUK!**

"Oomph! Aduuh.." Rintih Baekhyun sambil mengelus bokongnya yang kesakitan karena ia jatuh terduduk akibat pendaratan teleportasi dari Jongin yang bisa dibilang kurang mulus. Lelaki mungil itu menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat mereka berdua.

"_Phew..aman." _batin Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membantu Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, "Yeah, hanya saja bokongku sedikit sakit. Lain kali cari tempat yang lebih bagus untuk mendarat." Gerutunya sambil merapikan seragamnya. Jongin menatapnya bingung,

"Maksudmu tempat yang lebih bagus itu, tempat mendarat yang empuk seperti di kasur atau semacamnya begitu?"

"_Astaga orang ini…"_

"Bukan begitu bodoh. Kau sendiri juga tahu kan biasanya di jam-jam seperti ini banyak murid-murid dari sekolah kita yang lewat, dan bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka? Atau yang lebih parah lagi, kita menindihi orang lain. Huh?"

"Iya aku tahu.." Gumam Jongin sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Lain kali aku akan menteleportasikan kita berdua ke tempat yang lebih sepi."

"Hmm.."

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, suara yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi angin, kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, dan suara orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya Kyungsoo langsung menyerah begitu saja setelah kau berjanji padanya akan menggunakan _command-spell_-mu. Mengingat dia sangat keras kepala."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang menyengir lebar ke arahnya, "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi Baek, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kau merencanakan sesuatu di kepalamu, karena aku ingat sekali kemarin kau marah-marah dan hampir membunuhku karena aku berkeliaran tanpa ada seorang Servant di sisiku. Tapi hari ini.."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Hmm..aku tidak merencanakan sesuatu sih."

"Lalu?"

"_Well, _tidak akan ada yang merasa curiga kan apabila Master yang lemah sepertimu berkeliaran tanpa Servant-nya disisinya. Dan aku yakin sekali, musuh-musuhmu yang lain pasti merasa nervous apabila Kyungsoo tidak ada disisimu."

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, "Nervous? Kenapa begitu?"

"Mereka pasti akan bertanya-tanya apakah ini adalah sebuah jebakan atau semacamnya, dan membuat mereka cenderung kurang tertarik untuk menyerangmu. Kau sendiri juga setuju kan?" Ujar Bekhyun sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil menggumamkan "Gawat, 10 menit lagi bel berbunyi."

Sementara itu, Jongin sedikit tercengang beberapa saat setelah ia mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun barusan, _"Kurasa dia ada benarnya juga. Byun Baekhyun..kau ini..menyeramkan juga ya." _

Setelah kurang lebih 50 meter mereka berjalan, akhirnya Jongin dan Baekhyun sampai juga di depan pintu gerbang sekolah mereka. Sudah banyak murid-murid yang berdatangan, tiba-tiba entah kenapa Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang menekannya disaat ia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam pintu gerbang. Pewaris keluarga Kim itu terdiam beberapa saat sambil menyandarkan bahunya di tembok.

"Yah, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun menghampiri Jongin.

"Aku merasakannya lagi.." gumam lelaki bersurai coklat itu sambil mencoba berdiri. "Terkadang aku merasakan ada yang aneh setiap kali aku melewati pintu gerbang sekolah, rasanya seperti udara di sekitar sini membuatku merasa mual."

"Mungkin segel yang di tempatkan di sekolahlah yang membuatmu merasa seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak mengejutkan kalau benda sialan itu menjadi lebih kuat dari hari ke hari. Apabila kita tidak segera bertindak, segel itu akan segera aktif kurang lebih dua atau tiga hari lagi."

"Dua atau tiga hari!?" Sahut Jongin, agak meninggikan suaranya membuat Baekhyun memukul bagian belakang kepalanya dengan cukup keras, "Pelankan sedikit suaramu bodoh! Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar dan—"

"UWOOOOOO!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang Baekhyun dan Jongin, membuat sang pewaris keluarga Byun menolehkan kepalanya dengan kesal sambil memelototi siapapun yang berteriak tadi.

"Yah! Apakah ada cara yang lebih sopan dalam mengucapkan 'Selamat Pagi' selain berteriak?"

"Oh? Taemin!"

Dengan cepat Taemin langsung berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan menariknya jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun yang hanya menatap mereka dengan aneh, "Oi, Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Byun Baekhyun di tempat seperti ini."

"Uhh..berangkat sekolah?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" Teriaknya kemudian melepaskan Jongin dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, "Aku memiliki firasat yang aneh sejak aku bangun tidur pagi ini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka firast burukku ternyata lebih buruk dari yang aku perkirakan. Menjauhlah darinya Jonginnie! Baekhyun itu beracun! Hiiii!"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Kau aneh Lee Taemin..haaah sudahlah, aku masuk saja duluan." Ujar Baekhyun sambil berlalu, tapi sebelum itu ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Jongin agar bertemu dengannya di atap gedung sekolah ketika jam makan siang, dan diiyakan Jongin dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

* * *

Jongin menatap bangku kosong di sebelahnya, sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak hilangnya Oh Sehun dan masih belum ada petunjuk yang jelas kemanakah lelaki cadel itu menghilang. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian yang terjadi kemarin sore ketika Rider menyerangnya, kalau tidak salah Jongin melihat sosok Sehun sedang berada di hutan belakang gedung olahraga tapi ia sendiri juga tidak yakin.

"Ngin..Jongin..Jongin!"

"Huh?"

Taemin mendecakkan lidahnya, "Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali dan kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku." Ujar lelaki bersurai gelap itu sambil menyelentik dahi Jongin, yang diselentik malah tertawa kecil sambil meminta maaf.

"Ayo kita ke kantin, kudengar hari ini mereka membagikan susu rasa pisang dengan gratis." Ajak Taemin sembari menarik lengan sahabatnya itu. Dengan tidak enak Jongin melepaskan dirinya dari Taemin kemudian menepukkan tangannya meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku Hyung, tapi aku ada janji dengan seseorang hari ini. Lain kali saja ya?"

"Pasti dengan Si Byunbaek ya?" Ujar Taemin, curiga.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat sambil mundur beberapa langkah, ia bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Kim Jongin, sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu untuk menjauhi laki-laki aneh itu!"

"_Heissh, sudh kuduga dia akan bilang seperti ini lagi." _Batin Jongin sambil membuat wajah mengejek. Taemin terus-terusan mengomel sampai seorang gadis datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Taemin dengan manja.

"Taemin-ah, disini kau rupanya. Oh, hai Jongin." Sapa gadis cantik itu. Namanya Song Naeun, gadis ini adalah umm..stalker Taemin? Ya kurang lebih seperti itu, keman apun Taemin pergi gadis itu pasti ada disana.

Memang mengerikan, tapi itulah resiko menjadi cowok populer.

"Hyung, kau pergi saja dengan Naeun ya? Baekhyun pasti sudah menungguku. _See you!"_

"A-apa!? Yah! Kim Jongin! Jangan tinggalkan aku hey!" Teriak Taemin, Jongin hanya tertawa sambil meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

"_Maafkan aku Hyung, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan demi keselamatan kalian semua."_

Jongin hendak menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai 3 dan berpapasan dengan Minseok disana, "Hai Hyung." Sapa Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya, Minseok tersenyum ramah dan menghampiri _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun di atap sekolah." Ujar Jongin sambil menunjuk ke atas. Sekilas Jongin melihat ekspresi wajah Minseok sedikit berubah ketika ia menyebut nama Baekhyun, tetapi lelaki berwajah bulat itu dengan cepat menutupinya dengan ekspresi wajah cerianya.

"Oh, Baekhyun ya? Aneh, aku tidak melihatnya lewat di depan kelasku. Berhubung kelasnya ada disebelah kelasku. Mungkin dia melompat keatas lewat jendela ahaha, kaki anak itu cukup kuat."

Jongin tertawa setengah ikhlas, "Haha iya…"

"_Yeah, cukupkuat sampai ia bisa terjun bebas dari atap gedung dan mendarat dengan mulus."_ Batin Jongin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jangan membuatnya menunggu lebih dari lima menit, anak itu bisa marah besar." Ujar Minseok sambil menepuk bahu lebar milik Jongin.

"Ah..eh iya. Hyung tunggu dulu!" kata Jongin sebelum Minseok berjalan terlalu jauh dari dirinya, "Kau..kakak angkat Sehun kan?"

Minseok terdiam beberapa saat lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Ya, tapi iyu dulu. Kenapa?"

"Kau..tahu kan? Beberapa hari yang lalu dia menghilang. Apakah ada perkembangan baru tentang pencariannya?"

"Tidak, belum ada kabar baru lagi." Ucapnya pelan.

"Oh..begitu. Terimakasih Hyung, aku pergi dulu." Ujar Jongin sambil berlalu, Minseok masih memperhatikannya sampai lelaki berkulit _tan _itu menghilang dari penglihatannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun sudah menunggunya di atap sekolah. Lelaki berwajah imut itu terlihat kesal dan siap meledak kapan saja. Memang sebaiknya Jongin tidak pernah membuat lelaki mungil itu menunggu lebih dari 5 menit saja.

"Kau terlambat 7 menit lebih 29 detik." Ujarnya datar sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menghampiri Jongin.

"Maaf Baek, Taemin tadi melarangku untuk pergi lalu aku tadi bertemu dengan Minseok-hyung di dekat tangga kemudian kami sedikit mengobrol, yaaa begitulah."

"Minseok-Hyung?"

Jongin mengiyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan gumaman kecil.

"Ada informasi yang kau dapat darinya?"

"Aku hanya menanyakan kabar Sehun, tidak ada yang lain. Katanya belum ada perkembangan baru lagi dalam pencariannya. Memangnya kenapa? Minseok-Hyung tidak ada hubungannya dengan pemasangan segel di sekolah ini kan?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Mungkin? Oh, omong-omong sekolah baru saja menerima kabar kalau Jung Soojung sudah ditemukan."

Jongin terkesiap kaget.

"Tubuhnya terkulai lemas, dan tatapan matanya kosong seakan-akan jiwanya tersedot habis oleh sesuatu. Menurut pihak rumah sakit dia mungkin keracunan, tapi menurut prespektifku dia—"

"Seorang Servant menyedot habis jiwanya!?" Ucap Jongin, kaget.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku rasa sang Master menyuruhnya untuk menyerang Soojung dan menyedot habis dirinya. Lalu, segel yang ditempatkan di sekolah ini adalah segel berbahaya yang nantinya akan menyedot habis jiwa semua orang setelah segel itu diaktifkan." Ujar lelaki itu dengan nada serius, ia berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah lalu menyenderkan tubuh mungilnya di pagar pembatas. Iris gelapnya bertemu dengan iris kecoklatan milik Jongin.

"Orang itu pasti berencana menggunakan car apapun untuk memperkuat Servantnya."

Jongin mengangguk setuju, "Servant millik orang itu pasti adalah Servant yang menyerangku kemarin."

"Maksudmu Rider?"

"Iya."

"Kita belum memiliki bukti yang kuat, tapi bisa jadi Servant milik bajingan itu adalah Rider."

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat dan teringat akan sosok misterius di hutan yang mengingatkannya dengan Sehun, lelaki _tan _itu menggelengkan kepalanya, _"Bukan, pasti bukan dia. Tidak ada bukti yang menunjukkan kalau Sehun adalah seorang Master."_

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari memainkan ujung rambutnya.

"Ah, tidak bukan apa-apa. Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini Baek?"

Baekhyun berfikir beberapa satu sebelum ia menjentikkan jarinya, mendapatkan ide. "Kita bisa menunda waktu pengaktifan segel di sekolah ini."

"Bagaimana caranya? Memangnya bisa?"

"Segel itu adalah _thaumaturgy _tingkat tinggi yang di buat oleh Servant. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau harus menghancurkannya dalam satu kali serangan. Disisi lain, kita dapat menghancurkan beberapa segel kecil yang di tempatkan di sekolah ini untuk memperlambat pengaktifannya."

"Segel kecil?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Benar sekali, untuk mengaktifkan segel yang asli diperlukan beberapa buah segel kecil yang ditempatkan di berbagai tempat di sekolah ini. Semakin banyak segel kecil yang ditempatkan di suatu tempat, maka semakin kuat dan lebar pula segel utamanya."

"Jadi untuk sementara waktu, kita bisa memperlemah kinerja segek utama dengan menghancurkan segel –segel kecil itu?" Tanya Jongin dengan antusias.

"Yep, tapi tidak lama kemudian segel kecil itu akan terbentuk lagi dengan sendirinya lagi, karena satu segel kecil bisa memproduksi banyak segel kecil lain. Kau mengerti kan Jongin?"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Jadi saat ini kita seperti melakukan permainan kucing dan tikus ya?"

"Singkatnya, ini seperti menuangkan air dingin ke dalam air yang sedang direbus untuk memperlambat air itu untuk mendidih. Untuk sementara ini, hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Lalu, pertama-tama apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Jongin.

"Pertama-tama kita harus menemukan tempat diman segel kecil itu berada. Dan itu adalah tugasmu."

Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Eh, aku!? Bagaiman caranya—"

"Aku belum selesai bicara anak muda."

"Maaf.."

"Jadi begini, kau tadi merasa tidak nyaman dan mual sewaktu kau melewati pintu gerbang sekolah kan?"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya, lalu?"

"Coba kau temukan tempat yang membuatmu merasa seperti itu, mungkin saja segel kecil itu berada di sekitar situ."

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian lelaki berkulit _tan _itu menunjuk ubin yang tak jauh berada di tempat ia berdiri, "Maksudmu seperti disini?" ujarnya. Baekhyun menatap Master di depannya itu dengan tatapan tidak yakin, tetapi lelaki berwajah imut itu tetap berjalan menuju ke tempat yang Jongin maksud.

"Seandainya saja menemukan segel kecil itu semudah ini kita tidak mungkin berada di dalam kekacauan seperti saat ini." Ujar Baekhyun, sarkasme. "Bahkan aku saja butuh waktu untuk berkonsentrasi agar bisa merasakan mereka dan menemukan mereka satu per satu dan—"

**DEG!**

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat lalu berjongkok di tempat itu dan menyentuh ubinnya. Saat jemari lentik miliknya menyentuh ubin itu, sebuah pentagram perlahan-lahan muncul dan terbentuk sperti semacam sebuah segel.

"**Abzug Bedienung. Mittelstand. " **gumam Baekhyun, dan beberapa saat kemudian segel kecil itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Yang barusan itu..segel kecil?"

"Hmm..sepertinya kau berbakat dalam menemukan hal-hal seperti ini Jongin." Ujar Baekhyun, masih menatap ubin itu dengan tatapan tajam, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Menarik sekali! Hey Jongin, sepulang sekolah jangan langsung pulang ya? Kita akan mencari dan menghancurkan segel-segel kecil ini bersama-sama dan merusak rencana Si Master sialan itu."

"Tapi, Kyungsoo—"

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Jongin, "Tidak apa-apa, kau kan sudah berjanji padanya akan menggunakan _command spell_-mu jika terjadi apa-apa kan? Lagi pula ada aku dan Chanyeol yang akan membantumu."

"Jerapah itu..dia disini ya?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Pftt..jerapah katanya. Yah, kau dengar kan Chanyeol? Dia memanggilmu jerapah. Dan ya, dia ada disini aku menyuruhnya agar ia menggunakan wujud spiritualnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Jadi sepulang sekolah kan?"

"Iya, sepulang sekolah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mantap.

* * *

Sesuai dengan perjanjian, sepulang sekolah Jongin dan Baekhyun tetap berada di sekolah dan berkeliaran kesana kemari mencari segel kecil yang berada di sekolah mereka dengan bantuan insting perasa milik Jongin dan kemampuan sihir Baekhyun untuk menghancurkan segel kecil tersebut. Segel kecil itu berada di berbagai macam tempat seperti ruang kelas, pojokan perpustakaan, di balik papan tulis, bahkan di dalam loker ruang ganti murid perempuan yang membuat Jongin dan Baekhyun harus beradu mulut terlebih dahulu menyuruh siapa yang harus membuka pintu ruang ganti terlebih dahulu, dan pada akhirnya mereka lakukan secara bersamaan.

"Aku merasa seperti orang mesum." Begitu kata Baekhyun sewaktu ia memasuki ruangan itu membuat Jongin tertawa.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, dan mereka berdua hampir selesai dengan urusannya. Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Jongin, "Apakah kau merasakan keberadaan segel lain?" Tanya lelaki bertubuh mungil itu sambil mengambil dua kaleng minuman dingin dari dalam vending machine dan memberikannya satu pada Jongin.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Jongin kemudian meneguk minumannya, "Tidak, aku rasa kita sudah menghancurkan semuanya."

"Oh, _well._ Aku rasa kita sudah menghancurkan cukup banyak segel kecil hari ini. Aku yakin sekali Si Master sialan itu pasti akan kaget karena banyaknya segel yang dihancurkan dalam satu hari, dan sudah pasti ia akan memberikan respon terhadap kejadian ini." Ujar Baekhyun dengan yakin. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya setuju, "Mungkin kita bisa menangkap pelakunya saat ia sedang melakukan tindakannya."

"Benar sekali. Nah, segeralah keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu dan disaat kau keluar dari tempatmu aku akan menghabisimu sebagai bayaran sudah membuatku terjebak dalam masalah ini." Gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan ia terdengar serius! Jongin melirik lelaki mungil di sebelahnya ini sambil memandangnya ngeri. Terkadang Baekhyun bisa sangat menyeramkan, tidak ada yang tahu rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepala pewaris tunggal keluarga Byun ini.

"Kau tahu Baek? Kau mengingatkanku dengan serigala berbulu domba."

"Cih." Decih Baekhyun sambil menyenggol lengan Jongin dengan sikutnya, membuat Jongin mengaduh kesakitan. "Apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu, dasar kau bocah coklat."

"Bocah coklat katamu!?" Baekhyun tertawa, membuat mata sipitnya semakin sipit dan berbentuk bulan sabit. "Seandainya saja semua orang tahu kalau Byun Baekhyun, sang idola sekolah ternyata bermulut kasar, dan berisik." Ujar Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Yah! Berani kau bilang pada orang lain, aku akan mengejarmu sambil menembakimu dengan _gandr_!"

"Coba saja kalau berani—"

"Menutupi identitas aslimu adalah hal yang penting bagi seorang _magus_." Potong Baekhyun lalu menyeruput sodanya, "Selain itu, aku ini pewaris tunggal keluarga Byun. Aku ingin membuat ayahku bangga padaku di surga sana, kerena itulah aku harus menjadi murid teladan."

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, "Surga, katamu?"

"Iya. Beliau meninggal dunia saat aku masih kecil. Tapi tak masalah, beliau sudah hidup terlalu lama jadi sudah sewajarnya beliau meninggal dengan umur yang sudah tua. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa sedih, karena aku adalah seorang _magus_. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menangisi kematian seseorang."

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti dua remaja itu, Jongin menyeruput sodanya dalam diam dan Baekhyun memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul senja hari.

"Bohong." Kata Jongin tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin.

"Jika seseorang meninggal dunia, paling tidak kau seharusnya merasa sedih. Apalagi jika orang yang meninggal dunia adalah kerabat dekatmu." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap Baekhyun yang balik menatapnya, "Kau tidak bisa menghiraukan perasaan itu dengan mengatakan _'Aku adalah seorang magus, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menangisi kematian seseorang,' _"

Tatapan mata Baekhyun melembut dan lelaki bersurai _sandy brown _itu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kau benar. Apa yang kau katakana barusan itu benar Jongin, aku tidak bisa menghiraukan perasaan itu."

_**Flashback:**_

Baekhyun menatap pria di hadapannya, pria yang sangat ia kenal, pria berwajah keras dan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum. Berjongkok dan menepuk kepalanya.

Terlalu keras jika dibilang menepuk kepalanya, mau bagaimana lagi ini pertama kalinya pria itu menepuk kepala bocah kecil itu.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang— kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?" katanya, suaranya datar. Baekhyun kecil menggumamkan "Iya." Dengan suara pelan. Lelaki itu menganggukan kepalanya lalu berdiri.

Seandainya saja Baekhyun tahu kalau saat itu adalah saat dimana ia melihat pria berwajah keras itu terakhir kalinya, dia pasti akan mencoba membuat pria Itu tersenyum dengan lelucon yang ia buat.

"Buatlah Asosiasi Magus berhutang budi padamu saat kau dewasa nanti. Untuk kedepannya aku akan membiarkanmu memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada dirimu setelah itu. Kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, kau mengerti kan?" Kata pria itu, meskipun dia berkata demikian Baekhyun tahu kalau dia sedikit merasa khawatir. Setelah itu dia member tahu semuanya kepada Baekhyun, bahkan hal-hal yang seharusnya belum bisa dimengeti oleh anak-anak berusia 7 tahun. Tapi Baekhyun anak yang special, seharusnya dia sudah mengerti.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa kalau oria ini tidak akan kembali lagi kerumahnya.

"Baekhyun, Sang Cawan Suci sebentar lagi akan muncul. Dan sudah menjadi tugas utama keluarga Byun untuk memenangkannya. Dan yang terpenting adalah, jika kau ingin menjadi seorang _magus _ kau tida dapat menghindari perang ini." Katanya.

Sekali lagi pria itu menepuk kepala Baekhyun sambil sedikit mengelus rambut _sandy brown_ nya. Kemudian pergi.

Saat itu merupakan saat terakhir dimana seorang Byun Baekhyun melihat pria itu. Pria yang mengikuti perang memperebutkan cawan suci sebagai seorang Master dan mati.

Pria yang merupakan gurunya, dan juga ayahnya.

"Selamat jalan, ayah." Ujar Baekhyun dengan sopan. Jujur saja ia merasa sedih, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Baekhyun mencintai ayahnya, tidak ada sosok manapun yang dapat menggantikan ayahnya. Menurut Baekhyun, ayahnya adalah _magus _terhebat yang pernah ada.

Baekhyun mengingat-ingat lagi pesan terakhir ayahnya. Ironis memang, tapi pesan terakhir ayahnya bukan ia katakan sebagai seorang ayah tapi sebagai seorang _magus_.

_**Present time:**_

"Heh, kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengingat kejadian itu disaat seperti ini." Gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bilang apa barusan Baek?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang sekarang, Kyungsoo pasti khawatir."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Lalu dua remaja itu berjalan bersama-sama sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Baekhyun berpesan pada Jongin agar lelaki _tan _itu langsung pulang kerumah dan tidak mampir kemana-mana sambil sedikit menggodanya dengan "Kyungsoomu menunggu dirumah seperti seorang istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang." Dan sukses membuat wajah Jongin memerah karena malu.

"Byun Baekhyun! Awas ya ka— Ugh!"

Perasaan tidak enak itu muncul lagi, tapi kali ini rasanya semakin kuat. Membuat Jongin hampir terduduk lemah dan sesak nafas, _"Apa-apaan ini!? Kepalaku terasa berat, bahkan aku tidak bisa bernafas."_

Sama cepatnya dengan munculnya, perasaan tidak enak itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Jongin melirik _command spell _di tangan kirinya.

"_Haruskah aku memanggil Kyungsoo?"_

Lelaki berkulit _tan _itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sekolahnya, "Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin mengecek sebentar saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Jongin kembali masuk ke sekolahnya dan kembali berkeliling, keadaan di sekelilingnya terasa mencekam ditambah lagi dengan langit yang mulai gelap. Jongin terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia tiba di lapangan yang terletak di belakang sekolah, dan disitulah perasaan tidak menyenangkan itu datang lagi kali ini berasal dari..

"Gedung olahraga?" Ujar Jongin tidak percaya, daritadi dirinya dan Baekhyun memang tidak berkeliaran sampai disini walaupun lelaki mungil itu sebenarnya merasa curiga dengan gedung olahraga. Tapi ia mengesampingkan hal itu karena rasanya mustahil jika Master dalang dibalik semua ini akan menempatkan segel di dalam gedung olahraga.

Tanpa ragu Jongin memasuki gedung itu, yang anehnya tidak di kunci padahal jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Bola mata kecoklatan itu melirik kesana kemari sampai ia menemukan pentagram yang ukurannya berkali-kali lebih besar dari apa yang ia dan Baekhyun temukan tadi,

"I-ini.."

Jongin mencoba untuk menyentuh segel itu, tapi ia langsung menarik tangannya karena ia merasa seperti tersengat listrik. "Baekhyun! Aku harus member tahunya soal in—"

Kalimatnya terpotong karena ia melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memastikan apakah ia tidak salah melihat. Dan ternyata memang ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana.

Seorang Servant.

"Rider!" Seru Jongin sambil mengambil aba-aba hendak menggunakan _command spell _ miliknya.

"Kau yakin akan menggunakannya?" Ujar seseorang. Kali ini bukan Rider yang berbicara, Jongin kenal betul dengan pemilik suara ini.

"Sehun?"

Lelaki itu hanya tertawa sambil berjalan keluar dari tempat ia bersembunyi, wajah tampannya menunjukkan ekspresi sadis yang tidak pernah Jongin lihat sebelumnya,

"Kau boleh meninggalkan kita berdua, Lay." Ujar Sehun, Servant miliknya menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung menghilang begitu saja. Kemudian lelaki bersurai _platinum blonde_ itu berjalan menghampiri kawan lamanya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Sehun, kau..Aku sudah menduganya! Kau lah Master yang cukup gila untuk melakukan semua ini!?."

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Hey, tenanglah kawan. Aku tidak berniat untuk bertarung denganmu saat ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah yang kesannya di buat-buat.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Tanya Jongin sambil mencoba menahan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat-erat. Lelaki tampan di depannya itu berjalan mendekatinya, masih dengan senyum palsu itu.

"Nampaknya kau juga menjadi seorang Master dengan terpaksa ya? Kita berdua sama saja ternyata, aku juga dipaksa untuk berpartisipasi dalam perang ini sebagai seorang Master, padahal aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bertarung, tapi mau bagaimana lagi."

"Kalau kau memang tidak tertarik, lalu ini apa?" Tanya Jongin, meninggikan suaranya sambil menunjuk pentagram yang digambar di tembok gedung olahraga. Sehun memalingkan pandanganya ke arah pentagram itu lalu berkata,

"Eh? Itu bukan milikku."

"Hah!?"

"Jongin, kau tahu kan kalau aku benci keributan, apalagi jika harus bertarung. Lagipula, kita ini sudah berkawan dari kecil kan?."

Dua remaja dengan warna kulit kontras itu saling beradu pandang tanpa bekata apa-apa, beberapa saat kemudian Sehun memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan membalikkan tubuh kurusnya memunggungi Jongin,

"Nah, Jongin. Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan hal ini baik-baik di rumahku? Sudah cukup lama kau tidak berkunjung kesana, bagaimana?" Ujar Sehun sambil sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Jongin yang masih memelototinya dengan tajam.

Lelaki di belakangnya itu mengiyakan ajakan Sehun dengan anggukan kecil.

* * *

**-TBC-**

_**[A/N]: **_** Jadi ini chapter 9 nya, rencananya sih mau update kemarin tapi author gabisa log in, "503 error server not found" katanya. Nihil kaisoo oke maafkan author, mungkin chapter depan atau chapter depannya lagi, tunggu aja pokoknya. Karena di ff ini author lebih menitik beratkan ke perkembangan karakter dan jalan ceritanya, bukan romansanya, jadi memang agak slow-paced gitu. Sekali lagi author minta maaf kalo suka bikin geregetan gara-gara sedikitnya momen kaisoo di ff ini padahal ff ini ber-label 'kaisoo' OTL.**

**Maaf kalo ga balesin review kalian satu per satu, tapi author sangat berterimakasih sama kalian semua yang udah mau kasih review :3 author juga mau bilang makasih sama silent rider diluar sana ufufu.**

**Oke, sekian A/N kali ini, panjang amat yak? Tapi biarlah. Kritik dan saran masih sangat di terima jadi jangan lupa review ya **

**Yours,**

**-kimkainekiken-**


	11. Chapter 10

**Title: The Holy Grail War**

**Cast:** Exo Members (ot12), other idols, OCs

**Pairing:** (Main) KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Slight!KaiBaek, other will be revealed later.

**Rating:** T/M for later chapters

**Warning**: Fate/Stay Night!AU, yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD

**Disclaimer**: Member EXO milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Fate/Stay Night ©TYPE-MOON. I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N**: Kata-kata yang diketik dengan huruf _italic_ adalah dialog dalam hati atau telepati(?). FF ini terinspirasi dari Visual Novel Fate/Stay Night jadi akan ada sedikit kemiripan ^^.

_Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kim Jongin melihat sosok yang semenarik ini. Wajahnya terlihat tampan tapi ia juga terlihat cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat namun tampak berkilau terkena cahaya sinar bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Matanya lebar dan memberikan kesan innocent, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam kedua bola mata hitam itu yang membuat Jongin merasa terpesona dan terintimidasi dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Pemuda pemilik pemilih bibir merah muda berbentuk hati itu kemudian berkata,_

_**"Kau telah memanggilku kemari dan aku menjawab jawablah kau adalah Master-ku**__?"_

* * *

Jongin tidak habis pikir kalau dirinya menerima ajakan Sehun untuk berkunjung kerumahnya begitu saja. Sehun memang temannya dari kecil, tapi entah kenapa Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan bocah cadel di hadapannya ini.

"Ini, teh mu. Minumlah selagi hangat." Ujar Sehun sambil memberikan cangkir lemon tea hangat pada Jongin. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu menatap Sehun dengan curiga beberapa saat, curiga kalau-kalau Si Cadel itu memasukan sesuatu ke dalam minumannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Hyung, aku tidak memasukkan apa-apa ke dalam teh mu kok."

"Aku justru makin curiga kalau kau bilang begitu."

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah kemudian meminum tehnya, membuktikan kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa di dalam minuman itu. "Kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan serangkaian gigi rapinya.

"Hm, baiklah, terimakasih atas minumannya." Gumam Jongin kemudian meminum tehnya. Iris coklatnya melirik ke belakang Sehun, Servantnya berdiri tepat di belakangnya, mengawasi dalam diam.

"Aku sengaja membiarkannya disini." Ujar Sehun, mengerti kenapa Jongin melirik Servantnya dengan tatapan curiga lagi. "Itu semua karena aku takut dengan Servant milikmu Hyung."

"Yah, apakah ini caramu agar membuatku bisa pecaya padamu—"

"Kau bisa memanggil Servantmu kemari kalau begitu." Ucap Sehun sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa yang ia duduki. "Hmm..ide yang bagus, kita berdua menujukkan kartu milik kita berdua. Kau menunjukkan milikmu dan aku juga akan menunjukkan milikku. Cukup adil bukan?"

"Tidak mau." Tolak Jongin mentah-mentah, membuat Sehun agak kaget. Sepertinya agak susah membuat lelaki berkulit _tan _itu mempercayainya dan menuruti apa yang ia inginkan. "Dia tidak ingin aku berbuat apa-apa saat ini." Lanjutnya, bohong. Tentu saja Kyungsoo ingin Jongin segera bertindak jika sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"Tch, kau tidak berubah masih sama saja seperti dulu. Tidak berguna." Ejek Sehun. "Baiklah cukup basa-basinya, aku langsung saja. Aku ingin kau bergabung denganku dan membentuk aliansi denganku."

Lagi-lagi Jongin diam saja, tangannya mengenggam erat lututnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga kalau hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Asal kau tahu saja Hyung, aku memang seorang Master saat ini. Tapi sebenarnya aku ini sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, karena itulah aku ingin membuat aliansi dengan orang yang kupercaya."

"Sebelum aku menjawab tawaranmu, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu."

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya kemudian menganggukan kepalanya, mengizinkan Jongin untuk segera mengutarakan pertanyaanya,

"Yang pertama tentang Jung Soojung, kudengar sebelum dia menghilang ia terakhir kali terlihat sdang bersamamu. Apakah kau yang—"

"Oh, Soojung?" Potong Sehun dengan cepat, lelaki bersurai _platinum blonde _itu memasang wajah penuh empati. "Jujur saja sebenarnya aku sangat prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Kemungkinan besar gadis cantik itu diserang oleh seorang Servant, tapi Servant yang menyerang dirinya bukanlah Servant milikku."

Melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun, Jongin tahu benar kalau lelaki itu tidak berbohong. Jadi ia mulai mencoba untuk sedikit mempercayai si bungsu dari keluarga Oh itu, sedikit saja. "Baiklah aku mengerti. Lalu satu pertanyaan lagi, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa berakhir menjadi seorang Master?"

"Sebenarnya keluarga Oh adalah keluarga _magus _juga. Sama seperti dengan keluarga Byun." Jawab Sehun.

Jongin tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Keluarga Oh? _Magus? _

"K-kau bilang apa barusan? Keluargamu juga memiliki darah _magus?"_

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, "Benar sekali, keluargaku adalah keluarga _magus _hanya saja, kemampuan kami sudah tidak sehebat dulu. Jadi bisa dibilang kami bukan lagi _magus _tapi kami masih mempelajari dasar-dasarnya saja."

"Kalau begitu, Minseok-Hyung juga—"

"Minseok-hyung tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini." Ujar Sehun, suaranya dingin. "Menurut peraturan memang benar kalau anak tertua pasti akan menjadi pewaris pertama. Tapi Minseok-hyung bukanlah keturunan asli keluarga Oh, lagipula dia juga tidak tinggal disini lagi. Jadi bisa dibilang akulah pewaris utama keluarga ini."

Jongin menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah Minseok-hyung tidak ada hubungannya dengan perang ini."

"Kau tau Hyung? Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sama sekali." Ujar Sehun, Jongin melihat ke arah lelaki di depannya, tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia berkata seperti itu. "Dan kau juga tidak begitu paham dengan dasar-dasar sihir kan? Jadi aku fikir, kita berdua akan menjadi partner yang cocok dan secara bersama-sama kita akan menyerang musuh yang paling berbahaya bagi kita berdua."

"Musuh yang paling berbahaya? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Byun Baekhyun, tentu saja." Jawab Sehun, lagi-lagi dengan senyuman penuh maksud.

"Baekhyun? Maaf Sehun, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya—"

"Kalau kita menyerangnya, ia tidak akan bisa mendeteksi keberadaanku dengan mudah. Karena aku tidak memiliki _magic circuit _di dalam tubuhku."

"_Sehun tidak memiliki magic circuit? Jadi, mungkinkah ada satu orang Master lagi di sekolah?"_

"Hyung, kau pasti sednag berfikir kalau ada kemungkinan ada empat orang Master di sekolah kan?" Ucap Sehun sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Jongin, lelaki _tan _itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Menurutku kau cukup gila jika kau terlalu mempercayai Baekhyun." Katanya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Baekhyunlah yang menyerang Soojung?" Tanya Sehun.

Tidak tahan lagi, Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil barang-barangnya. "Cukup sampai disini Oh Sehun. Aku tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah musuh yang nantinya akan kuhadapi, tapi kali ini aku ingin mempercayainya."

"Hmm..baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan diam saja dan mengawasi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi jika kau berubah pikiran kau bisa datang ke tempatku kapan saja."

"Yeah, maaf. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Jongin berpamitan.

"Oh iya aku hampir saja lupa, aku mendapatkan informasi kalau ada seorang Master yang memasang segel pembatas di kuil Bonegunsa."

"Kuil Bongeunsa!? Tempat tinggal Taemin? Hey Sehun jangan asal bicara—"

Sehun mendengus kesal, "Servantku sendiri yang membuktikannya. Ada seorang penyihir wanita yang tinggal disana, dan dia mengumpulkan banyak jiwa manusia disana, aku tidak berencana untuk menyerangnya tentu saja."

"Lay, tolong antarkan tamuku sampai di depan pintu gerbang." Perintah Sehun kepada Servantnya. Lay, nama Servant itu menganggukan kepalanya dan mengantar pewaris utama keluarga Kim itu sampai ke depan pintu gerbang kediaman keluarga Oh sesuai dengan perintah Masternya.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Lay yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Umm, hey sebelum aku pergi boleh aku tanya satu hal lagi?"

Ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tentang Master yang tinggal di kuil Bongeunsa, apakah itu benar?"

Servant berkelas Rider itu tidak menjawab dan hanya diam saja sambil menatap Jongin. Merasa bodoh kerena bertanya kepada musuh, Jongin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh agar Servant itu melupakan pertanyaan bodonya barusan.

"Itu benar." Kata Servant itu tiba-tiba, Jongin menolehkan kepalanya. "Memang benar kalau ada seorang penyihir wanita yang tinggal di kuil Bongeunsa, jika kau berniat menyerangnya aku harap kau berhati-hati karena dia cukup berbahaya."

"Umm..terimakasih atas perhatiannya, dan aku harap kau bisa menjaga Sehun dengan baik karena jujur saja sebenarnya aku agak khawatir dengannya karena bocah itu tidak bisa bertarung dengan baik."

Lay menganggukan kepalanya lagi, kali ini sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis memperlihatkan lesung pipinya, "Kau ternyata orang yang baik ya, Kim Jongin."

Jongin hanya menggedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan keluar dari kediaman keluarga Oh itu, dia terus memikirkan siapakah Master yang tinggal di kuil Bongeunsa mengingat tempat itu berada di tengah kota dan selalu ramai pengunjung. Ia sampai tidak sadar kalau ia menabrak seseorang.

**DUK!**

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Kau tidak apa-apa kan— Taemin!?"

"Yo!" Sapa lelaki berwajah _androgynous _itu. "Kulihat kau masih menggunakan seragam mu. Kau baru pulang ya? Dari mana saja?"

Jongin menggigiti bibir bawahnya, "Aku ada urusan sebentar tadi, kau sendiri?"

Taemin mengangkat bungkusan plastic di tangannya, "Aku baru saja membeli makan malam, ini semua karena Kris-hyung tidak mengizinkanku untuk memakai dapur."

Ya, Taemin tinggal bersama dengan wali kelasnya, Kris Wu si guru baru di sekolahnya. Mereka tinggal bersama karena ayahnya Taemin baru saja menikahi ibunya Kris beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tinggal dengan wali kelasmu. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Jangan ditanya lagi, kau pasti sudah bisa menebaknya." Ujar Taemin dengan nada mengeluh, Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Rasanya rumahku semakin ramai saja semenjak Hyung membawa pulang seorang wanita yang tidak jelas dari mana datangnya."

Jongin menatapnya penuh tanya, Taemin kemudian tersenyum penuh maksud sambil menggerakkan alisnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Jongin mulai mengerti kemana nantinya arah pembicaraan mereka berdua. Dan benar saja, Taemin mulai berceloteh betapa cantiknya wanita yang sedang tinggal dirumahnya itu, Jongin tidak tertarik tentu saja, karena ia lebih tertarik dengan laki-laki daripada dengan wanita.

"Uh..Tae, aku duluan ya? Aku takut Noonaku sudah pulang dan menungguku karena ia lupa membawa kunci rumah. Sampai bertemu besok." Kata Jongin setengah berbohong, Noonanya memang tidak membawa kunci rumah, sebenarnya dia takut kalau Kyungsoo akan memarahinya. Sebelum ia berjalan cukup jauh, ia sempat mendengar Taemin berteriak "Salam untuk Eunhee-noona yang cantik ya~!" membuat lelaki bersurai coklat itu menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

* * *

"Lagi-lagi kau pulang terlambat."

Jongin terkesiap kaget saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki imut bermata bulat itu melipat kedua tangannya dan tatapan matanya menunjukkan agar Jongin segera memberi tahu alasan kenapa lagi-lagi ia pulang terlambat.

"Maaf, aku tadi ada urusan sebentar lalu aku bertemu Taemin. Lebih detilnya akan kujelaskan nanti." Kata Jongin sambil mengendorkan dasi seragam sekolahnya. "Noona belum pulang?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin baru sadar kalau Servantnya itu berpenampilan rapi saat ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo menatap Masternya yang 10cm lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Bukan mau kemana, lebih tepatnya dari mana." Ralatnya sambil mendengus. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya,

"Baiklah. Kau dari mana?"

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, ia tidak menyangka kalau Masternya itu meralat pertanyaanya sendiri.

"Aku baru saja pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Baekhyun memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya dan Chanyeol pergi berbelanja di mall. Dia bahkan membelikanku beberapa potong pakaian." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk pakaian yang ia gunakan saat ini, jumper berwarna kuning dengan gambar wajah bebek di depannya. Membuat dirinya terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"_Imut!" _batin Jongin, rasanya ia ingin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan gemas, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia mendengar suara Baekhyun dari arah dapur.

"Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal dan memasak makan malam untuk kita. Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol yang memasak." Kata Kyungsoo, menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau sendiri tidak membantu mereka?" Tanya Jongin. Ia merasa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kaku beberapa saat sebelum lelaki bersurai hitam itu menatapnya dengan malu-malu.

"Aku..tidak bisa memasak." Gumamnya, kulitnya yang biasanya berwarna putih pucat saat ini mengeluarkan warna semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Dia malu.

Kyungsoo yang sedang malu terlihat 10000000000 kali lebih imut dari biasanya.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Jongin menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau dirinya dengan bodohnya mengutarakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini. Kyungsoo tampaknya tidak mendengarnya karena lelaki bertubuh mungil itu hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Master? Kau bilang apa barusan? Maaf, tapi aku tidak mendengarmu."

"_Phew! Selamat!"_

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "B-bukan apa-apa kok hehe. Umm..bagaimana kalau kita membantu Baekhyun di dapur? Aku yakin dia butuh bantuan, kau bisa membantu merapikan meja makan seperti biasanya." Ujar Jongin sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju ke dapur.

* * *

Kim Jongin hampir mati tertawa saat ia memasuki dapur rumahnya sendiri.

Bukan karena ia melihat Baekhyun sedang menata meja makan, tetapi karena ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di balik kompor sambil membawa sendok sayur dan menggunakan apron merah muda milik kakak perempuannya yang dirasa terlalu kekecilan jika dipakai oleh lelaki bertubuh tinggi seperti dirinya.

Paling tidak Chanyeol bisa menggunakan apron miliknya yang berukuran lebih besar.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan bocah ingusan!?" Sahut lelaki bersurai merah itu, suara beratnya menggelegar terdengar sampai luar. Jongin tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sampai ia harus berpegangan pada Kyungsoo dan hampir memukulinya.

Kebiasaan buruknya kalau ia sedang tertawa.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling bertukar pandang, heran. Merasa tidak ada yang lucu, Kyungsoo melemparkan ekspresi sebenarnya-ada-apa-ini-? Ke arah Baekhyun, sementara lelaki ber-eyeliner itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti.

"Yah, kalian berdua hentikan." Ujar Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan suasana. Tawa Jongin mulai mereda sementara Chanyeol masih terlihat kesal. Master keluarga Byun itu hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol bergabung dengan mereka setelah ia meletakkan soup tulang buatannya di atas meja makan, dan setelah melepas apron merah muda itu tentu saja.

"Jadi kenapa kau pulang terlambat? Kau tahu tidak betapa khawatirnya kami kalau tau-tau kau diserang secara mendadak?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian melontarkan lirikan sinis ke arah Chanyeol yang menggumam "Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Si Bocah Ingusan." agar ia diam saja.

Lelaki bersurai coklat itu hendak membuka mulutnya saat seseorang memasuli dapur keluarga Kim, membuatnya gagal menceritakan semuanya kepada tiga orang di hadapannya ini. Baekhyun nyaris meneriaki si penganggu itu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena orang itu ternyata adalah Kim Eunhee, kakak tiri Jongin.

"Aku pulang!" Sahut Eunhee sambil memasuki ruang makan, "Hmm..baunya enak sekali! Wah, ada teman-teman Jongin yang lain ternyata."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan salam pada Eunhee. "Ah, selamat malam Eunhee-ssi. Aku Byun Baekhyun teman sekolah Jongin, dan ini butler ku Park Chanyeol."

"Bu-butler!?" Gumam Chanyeol sambil memelototi Baekhyun yang tersenyum dengan polosnya. Tidak terima jika harus dijadikan seorang butler.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Eunhee-ssi, tapi untuk sementara waktu aku dan butlerku akan tinggal di sini. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan." Lanjutnya.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya ke arah Noonanya, "Iya mereka akan tinggal disini Noona." Eunhee hanya tertawa sambil menepukkan tangannya, "Ohoho tinggal disini ya."

"Iya Noona, tinggal disini." Ujar Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Kemudian hening.

Chanyeol mulai memakan makan malamnya dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sementara Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil tersenyum polos, dua kakak beradik di depannya itu kemudian berteriak secara bersamaan.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!?"

"YAH! KIM JONGIN! APA-APAAN INI? KAU PIKIR RUMAH KITA INI HOTEL? DUA HARI YANG LALU KAU MEMBAWA KYUNGSOO TINGGAL DISINI DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMBAWA TEMAN SEKOLAHMU DAN BUTLERNYA UNTUK TINGGAL DISINI!? KAU PIKIR INI HAREM APA? HAH!?" Eunhee mulai menjerit sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan adiknya. Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya sambil meringis.

"Aku tidak tahu Noona! Baekhyun tidak bilang padaku kalau dia akan tinggal disini sementara!"

_Well,_ini diluar perkiraan Baekhyun, jadi lelaki mungil itu langsung melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon agar Servantnya itu mau membantunya.

"Em..Eunhee-ssi?" Panggil Chanyeol dengan lembut, membuat wanita bersurai kemerahan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kalau anda sedikit menenangkan dirimu dengan makan malam? Saya memasak semua ini sendiri jadi anda tidak perlu repot-repot memasak makan malam lagi." Ujar Servant berkelas Archer itu sambil tersenyum dengan tampannya. Membuat jantung Eunhee berdegup dengan kencang.

"Aku bisa membuatkanmu dessert kalau kau mau." Tambahnya, kali ini tersenyum lebar menunjukan sederetan gigi rapinya.

Eunhee tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurut. Lagipula, kapan lagi dia bisa makan malam dengan pemuda-pemuda tampan mengelilinginya?

"Heenim-appa, anak perempuanmu ini bisa mati bahagia saat ini." Celetuk Eunhee asal, membuat Jongin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena malu dengan kelakuan kakak tirinya ini.

* * *

"Ooh, jadi rumahmu sedang di renovasi." Ucap Eunhee sambil memakan _parfait _buatan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya,

"Iya, karena itulah aku akan tinggal disini sementara, itupun kalau Noona tidak keberatan."

Eunhee menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Aaaaaah! Tidak kok! Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kalian bisa tinggal disini sampai tempat tinggal kalian selesai di renovasi."

"Cih, aku tahu sebenarnya Noona mengizinkan mereka tinggal disini karena— Aw!" Jongin merintih kesakitan karena wanita bersurai kemerahan itu mencubit lengannya keras-keras. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus lengannya.

"Nah.." Ujar Eunhee beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Kim, Baekhyun-ssi dan Chanyeol-ssi. Semoga kalian betah tinggal disini, kalau kalian mencariku aku ada di kamar."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, beberapa saat setelah Eunhee pergi meninggalkan mereka wajah lelaki imut itu langsung berubah serius, "Jadi? Cepat ceritakan semuanya dari awal."

"Tentang Master yang ada di sekolah." Kata Jongin, mengawali ceritanya lalu melirik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya.

Sebagai seorang Servant, Jongin merasa kalau Kyungsoo akan lebih senang kalau lelaki bermata bulat itu bertarung dengan pedangnya daripada duduk manis di dalam rumah. Akan tetapi, luka yang disebabkan oleh _noble phantasm _milik Jongdae belum sepenuhnya pulih, karena luka yang berada di lengan kirinya bukanlah luka biasa yang bisa dia sembuhkan dengan cepat.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Jongin agak ragu apakah ia harus menceritakan kejadian tadi pada mereka atau tidak. Karena Jongin masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Jongin." Panggil Kyungsoo, menepuk bahu Masternya. Mata bulatnya menatap Jongin dengan penasaran, hampir seperti anak kecil yang ingin tahu akan semuanya.

Jongin lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, "Aku bertemu dengan Masternya Rider."

Ketiga lelaki di hadapannya itu dengan kompak melebarkan matanya secara bersamaan.

"Masternya Rider katamu?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya. Lelaki bersurai _sandy-brown _itu menggebrak meja di depannya, "Bertemu dengan Master yang tak dikenal sendirian!? Aku tahu kau ini bodoh tapi apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat itu sampai kau nekat?"

Jongin tahu benar ini pasti akan terjadi, iris coklatnya melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, "Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja kok. Jangan marah." Ujar Jongin, kata-katanya barusan ia tunjukan pada Kyungsoo.

"Marah? Aku tidak marah Master. Aku hanya merasa tekejut dengan tindakanmu." Jawabnya datar.

"_Yeah, tapi ekspresi wajahmu berkata lain Soo." _ Batin Jongin.

"Aku juga terkejut. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya juga kalian bertengkar tentang apa yang sudah lewat." Kali ini Chanyeol yang bicara, lelaki berbadan bongsor itu terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Jongin menelan ludahnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memandanginya seakan-akan mereka bisa menerkamnya kapan saja. Ia tidak menyangka kalau dua lelaki mungil itu akan semarah ini.

"Aku bertemu dengannya sepulang sekolah. Dia hanya ingin bicara denganku jadi aku turuti saja apa maunya, lagipula aku mengenal orang itu dengan baik."

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, "Oh ya? Siapa memangnya?"

"Sehun."

"Hah? Se-sehun? Oh Sehun maksudmu?" Kata Baekhyun sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan, "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, "Dia ingin bicara denganku jadi aku pergi kerumahnya, dia bilang padaku kalau keluarga Oh adalah keluarga berdarah _magus_."

"Huh— iya memang benar keluarga Oh itu keluarga _magus _tapi dari kabar yang beredar keluarga itu tidak lagi memiliki keturunan yang memiliki _magic circuit _di dalam tubuhnya."

"Yeah, Sehun juga bilang padaku kalau meeka hanya belajar dasar-dasarnya saja. Toh itu juga sudah menjadi tradisi bagi keluarga _magus_ untuk memberi tahu pewaris resminya kan? Jadi aku cukup lega Minseok-hyung tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua, mengingat dia adalah anak angkat."

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun mengeras, "Hm..lalu?" katanya, tidak ingin berlama-lama membahas Kim Minseok.

"Sehun bilang padaku kalau dia tidak memiliki kemampuan menggunakan sihir, jadi karena itulah kau tidak mampu mendeteksi keberadaanya Baek." Tambahnya.

"Oh, Hmm begitu ya, aku baru ingat kalau kau bisa menjadi seorang Master kalau kau memiliki _grimoire _meskipun kau orang biasa. Ah, sialan. Jadi selama ini ia sudah tau gerak gerikku. Baek kau bodoh sekali." Gumam pewaris keluarga Byun itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku mengawasi Si Cadel itu, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan membiarkannya mengaktifkan segel itu." Tambahnya.

"Tapi Sehun bilang segel pembatas itu bukan miliknya. Dia bilang padaku kalau ada satu orang Master lagi di sekolah, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa."

"Memang benar kalau ada Master lain di sekolah kalian. Tapi Jongin, jangan bilang kau langsung mempercayai omongan si Oh Sehun ini." Ujar Chanyeol, sangsi dengan informasi yang dikatakan Jongin barusan.

Remaja berkulit _tan _itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak juga, instingku tidak begitu bagus. Tapi berhubung Sehun bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kami dan dirinya sendiri juga seorang Master, pasti ada kemungkinan pelakunya adalah Sehun. Sementara ini kita anggap saja pelakunya adalah Master yang lain."

Baekhyun terkekeh sambil memutar bola matanya, "Insting tidak bagus apanya, padahal dirinyalah yang menemukan segel kecil di sekolah." Gumamnya.

"Lalu, apa ada hal lain yang dia bicarakan denganmu?" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya, agak mengejutkan karena Servant bertubuh mungil itu dari tadi hanya diam saja dan mendengarkan.

"Dia mengajakku untuk membuat aliansi dengannya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menolaknya, karena kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku mendiskusikan hal ini dengan kalian. Selain itu aku juga sudah membentuk aliansi dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bukan?" Ujar Jongin sambil menatap tiga orang di depannya ini, Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Aku rasa bocah ingusan ini ada benarnya juga, tapi Si Sehun ini mengajakmu secara pribadi kan? Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau kau mau menerimanya atau tidak. Baekhyun dan aku tidak memiliki hak untuk melarangmu."

"Dan entagh kenapa aku juga merasa kalau Rider bukan Servant yang kuat, dia terlihat biasa saja." Kata Jongin sambil memangku kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Bisa jadi, karena kekuatan asli seorang Servant itu tergantung dengan _noble phantasm _miliknya. Tapi Master, aku harap kau jangan meremehkannya sampai kita mengetahui identitas asli Rider."

Jongin tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "Aku mengerti Soo. Oh, Rider juga memiliki nama seperti kalian berdua kalau tidak salah namanya Lay. Tapi Soo, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengidentifikasi _heroic spirit _milik Lay. Karena berdasarkan pengalamanku, Jongdae, Berseker, bahkan kalian berdua jika dilihat sekilas saja sudah kelihatan kalau kalian adalah pahlawan yang sangat ternama. Tapi Lay, sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengannya."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Pahlawan yang sangat ternama katanya." Baekhyun menginjak kaki Servant berkelas Archer itu dengan kakinya, menyuruhnya agar diam saja.

"Berbeda maksudmu bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, "Baekhyun, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku apa yang Jongin maksud?"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya (menginjaki kaki Chanyeol) lalu menganggukan kepalanya, "Hmm..sepertinya aku mengerti apa yang Jongin maksud. Dan aku akan menjelaskannya pada Kyungie yang manis."

"_Pfft! Kyungie katanya!"_

"_Diamlah Chanyeol!"_

"Jadi begini, seorang Servant itu seperti pantulan di cermin bagi Masternya. Jadi, jika seorang Master ini berhati baik maka Servant yang ia miliki biasanya memiliki kepribadian yang baik juga. Begitupula dengan Master yang memiliki luka secara psikis, Servantnya juga mengemban luka yang sama. Tapi jika Sang Master ini mempunyai pikiran yang..bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Melenceng? Maka Servant yang ia panggil bukanlah _heroic spirit _tetapi arwah gentayangan haus darah yang mirip dengan _heroic spirit."_

"Maksudmu arwah gentayangan haus darah itu—"

"Pembunuh berdarah dingin penyuka darah, dan hanya memikirkan pembantaian massal. Sebenarnya ada juga pahlawan yang di masa hidupnya hanya melakukan pembuhan massal, jadi ada kemungkinan juga dia menjadi seorang Servant di kemudian hari."

Jongin menatap Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan alisnya, dia memang mencium bau darah dari tubuh Lay akan tetapi Servant berkelas Rider itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pembunuh yang haus darah.

"Ya begitulah kira-kira tentang Lay. Dan yang paling penting sebenarnya adalah, dia bilang padaku kalau ada seorang Master yang tinggal di kuil Bongeunsa. Aku rasa Master yang satu ini mengoleksi jiwa-jiwa orang yang berkunjung kesana. Menurut kalian bertiga bagaimana?"

"Bongeunsa? Kau tidak salah dengar kan? Kuil itu kan berada di tengah kota. Agak konyol juga kalau ada seorang Master yang tinggal disana, lagipula tempat itu selalu ramai pengunjung karena kuil Bongeunsa adalah salah satu objek wisata di Seoul. Tapi di sisi lain, tempat itu juga tempat yang sangat strategis untuk mengumpulkan jiwa manusia karena tempat itu selalu ramai dan berda di tengah kota."

"Kau tahu darimana soal itu Chanyeol? Kukikara kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kota ini?" Tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku juga pernah tinggal disini, jadi—"

Chanyeol memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh tanya lelaki bersurai merah itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Lupakan saja soal apa yang ku katakan tadi."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, Chanyeol hampir memberitahukan identitas aslinya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Baekhyun mencoba untuk bertanya pada lelaki berbadan tinggi itu pahlawan dari zaman apa dirinya itu, tapi Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya dengan alasan kalau dirinya tidak mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya kecuali namanya.

Iya, Chanyeol memang nama aslinya dan Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengar legenda pahlawan yang bernama Chanyeol.

"Kalau memang ada seorang Master yang tinggal disana, kenapa Master yang lain tidak ada yang mencoba untuk menyerangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun, melirik Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi diam saja sambil menatap langit-langit ruang makan. "Yeol, kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan? Cepat katakan."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "Ada segel pembatas yang kalau kita lewati akan membuat kita melemah. Pembatas itu tidak akan berpengaruh jika dilewati orang biasa, tapi akan sangat berbahaya untuk makhluk sepertiku dan Kyungsoo."

"Jadi Servant tidak bisa masuk ke dalamnya?"

"Bisa, hanya saja kemampuan kami akan menurun drastis." Ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, "Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran, bagaimana caranya Master itu menyimpan Servantnya kalau semua makhluk selain manusia tidak bisa masuk ke dalamnya?"

"Pembatas itu hanya mengitari kuil saja, tidak ada pembatas lagi setelah kita memasuki kuil. Jadi pembatas itu seperti pagar untuk melindungi kuil itu atau semacamnya." Lanjut Servant bersurai hitam itu. "Jadi kami hanya melemah saat melewati pembatasnya, setelah itu aku rasa semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

"Hmm begitu, baiklah aku mengerti."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya? Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau memang ada Master yang tinggal disitu."

Oke, Jongin mulai mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan saat ini, mata hitam bulatnya menunjukkan ekspresi lokasi-musuh-sudah-ditemukan-mari-kita-serang. Dan Jongin tidak setuju akan hal itu, dia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Servantnya saat ini.

"Jangan bilang kau langsung ingin menyerangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. "Jangan ceroboh Soo, tunggulah beberapa saat sampai kau mengetahui seperti apa Servant yang dia miliki, selain itu semua hal ini bisa saja jebakan. Jadi kita harus berhati-hati."

"Kalau kau tidak inigin menyerangnya tidak masalah Baek, biar aku dan Jongin yang menyerangnya."

"Tidak, kita tidak akan menyerangnya Soo. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi benar, sebaiknya kita jangan langsung menyerangnya."

"A-apa?" Kata Kyungsoo, menatap Jongin tidak percaya. "Jadi kau juga tidak inigin bertarung melawannya? Lalu apa gunanya diriku beristirahat seharian ini jika pada akhrinya aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku sama sekali? Kita sudah tahu siapa musuh kita saat ini, jadi kita harus segera menyerangnya sebelum dia bertindak."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kita harus tetap menunggu dan bersabar. Jika Master yang tinggal di kuil Bongeunsa adalah orang yang sangat berhati-hati dan teliti, aku yakin dia akan memberikan jebakan yang lebih banyak! Pergi kesana tanpa rencana apa-apa sama saja dengan bunuh diri, kau mengerti kan?"

Gawat..ini gawat, secara tidak sengaja Jongin meninggikan suaranya. Kyungsoo menatap Masternya dengan mata terbelalak dan aris berkerut, sudah jelas dia tidak senang mendengar perkataan Jongin barusan, "Itu bukan masalah besar, sudah jadi resiko jika kita bertarung pasti kita akan terluka. Aku sama sekali tidak masalah jika jebakan musuh menusuk tubuhku selama aku tidak kehilangan kepalaku, yang terpenting adalah kita bisa mengalahkan Master itu."

"KYUNGSOO!" teriak Jongin, menggebrak meja di depannya. Membuat Baekhyun terkesiap kaget dan Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka. "Jangan pernah kau mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu! Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin pergi, tapi menyerang tiba-tiba tanpa persiapan apapun dan membiarkanmu terluka— sebagai Mastermu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya."

Jongin tahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah Servant yang kuat, tapi mengingat kejadian malam itu dimana Kyungsoo terluka parah membuatnya berfikir kalau dirinya tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo terluka lagi.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu Jongin? Dengarkan aku Master, Servant deperti diriku sudah ditakdirkan untuk terluka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Masterku menghindari pertarungan hanya karena alasan takut diriku terluka."

"Kau mau tidak mengizinkanku atau iya itu terserah kau saja, tapi jika kau tetap memaksakan dirimu maka aku juga akan berusaha menghentikanmu sampai kau benar-benar mau berhenti. Kalau kau ingin menyerangnya Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kau sembuhkan dirimu dengan cepat. Lukamu belum sembuh benar kan?"

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya sambil memegangi lengan kirinya, itu benar kalau lukanya masih belum sembuh benar. Di tambah lagi dengan luka sewaktu dirinya bertarung dengan Berserker. "Lukaku tidak akan menghalangi kemampuanku dalam bertarung."

Jongin mulai frustasi, ia mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya. Ternyata Kyungsoo lebih keras kepala dari yang ia kira. "Heish baiklah. Tapi aku tetap tidak setuju. Beberapa waktu yang lalu kau kalah melawan Berserker kan? Kau mau memaksakan dirimu seperti waktu itu dan membuat kita berdua kalah? Hah! Jangan bercanda Soo, aku tidak ingin mati terbunuh seperti itu lagi!"

Jongin kira Kyungsoo akan membalas kata-katanya barusan, tetapi lelaki bersurai hitam itu lebih memilih diam dan menarik nafas dalam dalam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau harus mengingatkanku dengan kejadian malam itu Jongin? Kau..berlaku tidak adil." Gumamnya dengan nada bicara seakan-akan ia meminta maaf.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku berlaku tidak adil. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan menyerang siapapun saat ini, dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk tidak menyerangnya sama sekali. Tapi saat ini kita sedang berada di posisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menyerang. Jika kita memaksakan diri lalu kalah, siapa lagi yang akan menghentikan Master di kuil Bongeunsa?"

Kita akan menyerang mereka sampai lukamu benar-benar sembuh. Kalau kau tetap tidak mau, kau boleh pergi dan mencari Master lain yang mau mengambilmu."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia terlihat merasa bersalah, atau sedih? Jongin sendiri juga tidak yakin. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya. Jadi hanya tinggal dirinya dan Chanyeol di ruang makan.

"Kata-katamu barusan menyakiti perasanya, Jongin." Kata Chanyeol. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Yeah, aku tahu. Aku menyesal sudah berkata seperti itu padanya."

"Pergilah dan minta maaf padanya besok pagi. Yang benar saja, sampai kapan kalian berdua akan terus bertengkar?" Ujar Chanyeol. "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Ujar lelaki bertubuh bongsor itu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menghilang entah kemana, mungkin mengawasi sekitar.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, bayangan yang ia ingat saat ini hanyalah wajah bersalah Kyungsoo sebelum lelaki mungil itu masuk ke kamarnya bersama Baekhyun.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu bodoh, kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah saja."

* * *

**-TBC-**

_**[A/N]: **_** Tadaaaa~! Jadi ini chapter 10 yang sebenernya udah jadi berhari-hari yang lalu tapi belum sempat author update. Maafkan yaaaa :3. Jadi kali ini author coba kasih momen kaisoo (biarpun author sendiri sebenernya agak ngga yakin kalo ini bisa disebut kaisoo moment apa engga -_-)**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! Jangan lupa review :***

**Yours,**

**-kimkainekiken-**


	12. Chapter 11

**Title: The Holy Grail War**

**Cast:** Exo Members (ot12), other idols, OCs

**Pairing:** (Main) KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Slight!KaiBaek, other will be revealed later.

**Rating:** T/M for later chapters

**Warning**: Fate/Stay Night!AU, yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD

**Disclaimer**: Member EXO milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Fate/Stay Night ©TYPE-MOON. I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N**: Kata-kata yang diketik dengan huruf _italic_ adalah dialog dalam hati atau telepati(?). FF ini terinspirasi dari Visual Novel Fate/Stay Night jadi akan ada sedikit kemiripan ^^.

_Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kim Jongin melihat sosok yang semenarik ini. Wajahnya terlihat tampan tapi ia juga terlihat cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat namun tampak berkilau terkena cahaya sinar bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Matanya lebar dan memberikan kesan innocent, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam kedua bola mata hitam itu yang membuat Jongin merasa terpesona dan terintimidasi dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Pemuda pemilik pemilih bibir merah muda berbentuk hati itu kemudian berkata,_

_**"Kau telah memanggilku kemari dan aku menjawab jawablah kau adalah Master-ku**__?"_

* * *

Malam itu adalah malam yang tenang dan tidak berangin, waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Kota Seoul yang biasanya tidak pernah tidur malam itu tampak sepi dan terlihat seperti kota tanpa penghuni. Hanya lampu-lampu kota dan sinar bulan saja yang membuat ibukota Korea Selatan itu tampak hidup.

Awan gelap malam itu bergerak pelan meskipun tidak ada angin yang bertiup di permukaan bumi tapi di atas langit sana angin bertiup cukup pelan, menyebabkan awan-awan bergerak mengikuti arah angin.

"—Ternyata ada sedikit angin."

Gumam seorang lelaki itu sambil melihat keatas langit.

Lelaki yang saat ini tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor rumah keluarga Kim memandangi langit malam lewat jendela dalam diam adalah seorang lelaki bernama Kyungsoo. Rambut hitam legamnya tetap terlihat indah meskipun hari sudah gelap, sepasang mata yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya itu memperhatikan bulan yang timbul tenggelam karena awan yang bergerak. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah pintu di ujung koridor, dibalik pintu itu Masternya sudah tertidur lelap. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu lalu berbisik,

"—Tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingin bertarung, Jongin." Ucapnya pelan.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, dan disaat yang bersamaan penampilan lelaki bertubuh mungil itu berubah. Jumper kuningnya kini digantikan dengan pakaian berwarna biru tua dilapisi armor berwarna silver yang mengingatkan kalian pada pakaian perang yang digunakan pada abad pertengahan.

Tanpa helmya tentu saja.

Armor yang ia gunakan saat ini adalah armor yang terbuat dari energy sihir yang tidak dapat ditembus dengan senjata buatan tangan manusia. Tidak lupa dengan pedang tak terlihatnya yang dilapisi oleh kekuatan magis. Sosok yang dikatakan tidak terkalahkan di medan perang itu membuktikan keberadaanya sampai saat ini. Meskipun hanya dengan pedang yang kasat mata, sang Raja membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pendekar yang sangat baik.

Karena itulah dia disebut dengan Saber. Servant yang dikata paling kuat dari tujuh Servant lainnya, seorang pahlawan dengan pedang di tangannya. Ksatria diantara para kasatria, jujur, sopan, dan bertindak atas perintah tuannya. Apapun _heroic spirit-_nya, Kyungsoo adalah seorang pendekar yang akan selalu mematuhi Masternya.

Tapi itu semua akan berakhir hari ini. Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak akan mematuhi perintah Masternya.

Tidak— Kyungsoo bukannya tidak mematuhi Jongin, tapi lelaki mungil itu sudah memutuskan untuk membuat Masternya menang, dan inilah keputusannya.

"Dia terlalu santai, kalau begini terus dia pasti bisa mati karena dibunuh oleh Master lainnya." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Akan tetapi, Masternya kali ini adalah seseorang yang berhati lembut dan berperasaan, karena itulah Kyungsoo akan menggantikan Jongin dengan dirinya untuk menjadi seseorang yang tidak berperasaan. Jika Masternya tidak ingin bertarung, maka dirinyalah yang akan bertarung.

Kyungsoo menyentuh lengan kirinya, "Lukaku memang belum benar-benar sembuh, tapi tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak akan berharap terlalu tinggi kalau Jongin akan mengisi ulang _mana-_ku jika aku menghabiskannya malam ini." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tujuannya saat ini hanyalah mengalahkan musuhnya.

Lalu Kyungsoo melompat dan menghilang di kegelapan malam. Tubuhnya yang kecil melompat kesana kemari dengan lincahnya dan mendarat seakan-akan tubuhnya hanya seberat bulu. Tujuan utamanya adalah kuil Bongeunsa yang terletak di daerah Gangnam, daerah yang seharusnya tidak pernah sesepi malam ini.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tahu benar akan sesusah apa nantinya jika dirinya melawan Master di kuil itu sendirian, dan seperti apa yang dikatakan Jongin padanya, Kyungsoo bisa saja terluka parah atau kemunginan yang paling buruk, dia akan mati. Tapi Servant macam apa yang tidak mampu melakukan hal seperti ini? Servant adalah makhluk yang memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa serta rasa percaya diri yang besar, merasa merekalah yang paling kuat karena sudah bertarung melewati pertarungan yang tidak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Kyungsoo adalah _heroic spirit _yang sangat di hormati di masa lalunya, jadi dia tidak dapat menerima kekalahan siapapun musuhnya. Bahkan membayangkannya saja ia tidak mampu. Karena itulah tekadnya tidak akan goyah apapun jenis jebakan yang menunggunya, dan yang ia dapat lakukan hanyalah mencaritahu dan melewatinya sendiri.

Jika mereka berkata "Kau tidak akan menang." Maka Kyungsoo akan membuktikan pada mereka kalau mereka salah besar. Dengan pedangnya, dia akan memenangkan semua pertarungan yang menantinya. Karena pedang miliknya adalah pedang terbaik yang sudah berkali-kali berhasil mengalahkan musuh-musuhya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo tiba di kuil Bongeunsa, dan ia sudah menduga kalau kuil itu tampak berbeda dari yang terkahir kali ia lihat beberapa tahun yang lalu sewaktu dirinya berpartisipasi dalam perang sebelumnya. Meskipun kuil itu sudah diperbaiki dan terlihat lebih bagus, Kyungsoo merasa kalau udara di sekitar kuil itu sudah terkontaminasi sesuatu yang mematikan, dan benda itu bukanlah hasil dari buatan tangan manusia. Tidak ada jalan keluar selain mati jika kau masuk ke dalamnya.

Tapi bukan Kyungsoo namanya kalau tidak nekat, lelaki itu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia berhenti karena melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kuil Bongeunsa. Seorang pria yang penampilannya mengingatkan dirinya dengan seorang samurai, pria itu tidak menggunakan pelindung apapun di tubuhnya kecuali pakaiannya dan hanya pedang panjang miliknyalah yang menjadi pelindungnya.

"Kau— Samurai?" Kata Kyungsoo mempersiapkan pedangnya, lelaki bermata panda di depannya itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keinginan Kyungsoo untuk membunuhnya. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat _heroic spirit_ yang seperti ini. Servant di hadapannya saat ini terlihat terlalu..aneh. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kekuatan sihir dari dirinya maupun _noble phantasm_ miliknya. Jika dilihat sekilas, mengalahkan lelaki ini akan mudah baginya. Tapi insting Kyungsoo berkata agar dirinya tidak meremehkan orang ini.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyerangnya, bukan karena pria itu memiliki katana yang panjang tetapi posisi dirinya saat ini bisa dibilang tidak menguntungkan. Lelaki itu berdiri diatas sebuah anak tangga sementar a Kyungsoo berada di bawahnya. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo melirik katana milik lelaki itu, ia tetap tidak bisa merasakan apapun darinya. Jadi dia fikir akan sangat mudah untuk menangkisnya, tapi dia tidak bisa menyerang secara begitu saja.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu membenarkan posisinya dan menatap pria itu, identitasnya tidak dapat diketahui tapi paling tidak dirinya bisa mengetahui ada di kelas apakah Si Samurai ini, "Jika boleh aku bertanya, kau Servant dari kelas apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, tidak mengharapkan jawaban darinya.

Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Servant bersurai keunguan itu menjawab, "Assassin, Huang Zitao. _Heroic spirit_-ku adalah Sasaki Koujirou."

"!—"

Kyungsoo terkejut, karena tidak sewajarnya seorang Servant memberitahu identitas aslinya semudah itu.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan? Memberitahu—"

"Bukankah tidak sopan kalau kau bertanya seperti itu? Sudah seharusnya kan memberitahu namamu sendiri jika kau hendak bertarung, lebih-lebih jika lawanmu adalah lawan yang terlihat sama kuatnya seperti dengan dirimu. Aku sama sekali tidak menduga kau akan bereaksi seperti itu." Jawab Assassin, atau Huang Zitao, lelaki yang menyebutkan kalau identitas aslinya adalah Sasaki Koujirou seakan-akan dia menikmati kebingungan yang dihadapi Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kyungsoo pasti tidak tahu kalau Servant di hadapannya ini adalah seorang pendekar yang memegang katana yang disebut dengan _Monohoshizao_, yang dirumorkan tidak ada di tandingannya di dunia ini. Tapi apa ada bedanya kalau Kyungsoo tahu?

Jawabannya tidak. Kelahiran lelaki ini tidak diketahui bahkan keberadan aslinya juga tidak diketahui kebenarannya. Cerita tentang Zitao atau Sasaki Kojirou hanya tersebar dari mulut ke mulut. Hanya ada satu oranglah yang mengetahui keberadaan asli sang pendekar. Seorang pendekar saingan terberatnya yang memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan dirinya, seseorang yang berhasil mengalahkan Sasaki Kojirou.

"Karena kau telah memberitahu identitas dirimu, maka aku juga akan memberitahu siapa diriku sebenarnya." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan berat. Terlalu berbahaya untuknya jika dirinya memberitahu identitas aslinya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa memberi tahu nama aslinya meskipun dirinya disiksa, selain itu dia juga tidak berniat melakukannya.

—Tapi mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus melakukannya, karena seperti apa yang dikatakan Zitao tadi, Kau harus memberitahu namamu jika ingin bertarung dengan lawanmu.

Lalu Kyungsoo berkata, "Jadi dirimu dulu dikenal dengan Kojirou ya? Namaku Do Kyungsoo, dan identitas asliku adalah—"

"Berhenti." Potong Zitao, Kyungsoo menatapnya sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku tahu kau adalah tipe orang yang akan memperkenalkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya apabila aku memberitahu namaku. Jadi dirikulah yang sebenarnya tidak sopan."

Zitao berjalan menuruni anak tangga itu satu langkah mendekati Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak bermaksud mengetahui identitas musuhku dengan seperti itu. Bagi kita, cukup dengan pedang milik kita saja yang akan membuat kita mengetahui siapakah musuh kita sebenarnya. Aku benar kan, Kyungsoo? Atau aku harus memanggilmu Saber?"

Kyungsoo tercengang, bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui dirinya berasal dari kelas apa? Bahkan dirinya sendiri belum memberitahu Zitao.

"Dilihat dari caramu berdiri saat ini saja aku bisa mengetahui kalau kau adalah pengguna pedang, tapi aku sendiri juga tidak tahu benda apa yang ada di tanganmu itu." Kata Zitao sambil melirik benda yang tak terlihat di tangan Kyungsoo. Zitao melangkah satu langkah lagi, kali ini sambil mengacungkan ujung katananya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa nama aslimu, karena yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah, diriuku yang akan mengalahkan seorang Servant berkelas Saber setelah ini."

"Hmm..tapi aku rasa itu akan menjadi kebalikannya." Jawab Kyungsoo, mempersiapkan pedangnya.

Zitao tertawa kecil, "Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita berduel Kyungsoo! Aku ingin melihat keahlian berpedangmu yang dikata adalah yang terbaik dari ketujuh Servant lainnya."

Dan pada saat itu juga duel antara dua ahli pedang malam itu dimulai.

* * *

**DEG!**

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya karena dadanya terasa seperti terbakar sesuatu, ia merasa seperti dirinya baru saja mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk. Tubuhnya berkeringat, meskipun saat ini masih musim dingin. Bahkan dirinya susah sekali untuk bernafas.

"Ugh..kenapa— dadaku sakit sekali.." Rintihnya sambil memegangi dadanya. "Jantungku terasa panas seperti ada sesuatu yang panas masuk ke dalamnya tapi kenapa aku merasa sumbernya berasal dri luar?"

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat, "Dari luar ya?" Dan tanpa ia sadari dirinya sudah berlari keluar kamar. Dengan terburu-buru Jongin membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo, dan rasanya ia ingin berteriak saja ketika ia hanya melihat Baekhyun sendirian tanpa Kyungsoo diatas tempat tidurnya, Jongin yakin sekali Kyungsoo tidur dengan Baekhyun malam ini. Lelaki bersurai gelap itu menutup pintu dengan berhati-hati agar Master keluarga Byun itu tidak terbangun lalu mengambil jaketnya.

"Kemana dia? Aish..orang ini." Desis Jongin sambil mengikat tali sepatunya, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan argumennya dengan Kyungsoo semalam. "Jangan bilang dia pergi ke kuil Bongeunsa sendiran..Aaagh! kenapa dia keras kepala sekali sih?"

Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya dan berlari keluar masih dengan baju tidurnya dan jaket, mengunci pintu rumah itu urusan nanti yang penting saat ini dirinya harus membawa Kyungsoo pulang kerumahnya, dia sangat kesal sampai kepalanya terasa pusing. Sambil membayangkan kuil Bongeunsa di pikirannya, Jongin menteleportasikan dirinya ke kuil itu dengan perasaan khawatir.

* * *

**CLANG! CLANG!**

Dua ujung pedang saling bersilangan, keduanya diayunkan berkali-kali dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi. Kejadian barusan sama sekali tidak mengubah posisi kedua Servant itu. Zitao yang berada di atas sama sekali tidak bergerak mundur selangkahpun sementara Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menaiki tangga tersebut, tetapi tidak mampu bergerak lebih dekat dan hanya membuang waktu dan energinya dengan sia-sia.

Kyungsoo menyerang lagi dengan cepat, akan tetapi Zitao berhasil menghindari serangannya barusan dengan mengayunkan katana miliknya memblokir serangan Kyungsoo. Ternyata menyerang Zitao tidak semudah yang ia kira, jika pedang milik Kyungsoo adalah petir maka katana milik Zitao adalah angin topan. Meskipun benda itu tidak dapat menandingi kecepatan dan kekuatan pedang milik Kyungsoo, ke elastisan katana milik Zitao mampu menangkis semua serangan Kyungsoo dengan baik.

Zitao meningkatkan kecepatan katananya, dan mengarahkannya tepat ke leher Kyungsoo seperti angin kencang, dan di saat Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah menghindari serangan Zitao, lagi-lagi serangan itu kembali menyerangnya.

**CLANG!**

Permainan pedang Zitao sangatlah bagus, dan cepat, sampai Kyungsoo agak kewalahan mengikutinya. Apakah ini karena kemampuannya atau karena posisi Zitao yang berada di atasnya? Tanpa menemukan jawabannya Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menghindari hunusan katana yang hendak memotong lehernya itu.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu baru sadar kalau dirinya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tch!"

Sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk mendekati Zitao dan menyerangnya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak dapat melakukannya karena kemampuan lelaki bersurai ungu itu dan posisi mereka yang tidak memungkinkan.

"_Aku bisa saja menyerangnya dengan mudah kalau saat ini kami berada di tanah lapang dan berdiri sejajar." _Pikir Kyungsoo sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya ternyata pedang kasat matamu itu membuatku agak kerepotan Kyungsoo." Ujar Zitao, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Ini pasti pertama kalinya kau melihat katana bukan? Pedangku ini bisa memotong leher seseorang meskipun penggunanya hanya memiliki kemampuan yang biasa saja. Aku senang kau bisa menghindari seranganku sejauh ini.

Selain itu gerakanmu juga sangat luar biasa, kau bisa bergerak sebaik itu dengan tubuh mungilmu. Pasti tubuhmu sudah terlatih dengan sangat baik ya?" Ujar Zitao, seakan-akan merasa tidak perlu lagi menyerang Kyungsoo dan malah memperhatikan Servant bersurai hitam di depannya itu dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo diam saja sambil melirik katana itu, Zitao bicara lagi, "Ada apa? Jangan bilang ini adalah akhir dari segalanya. Pedang kasat matamu itu bukan hanya untuk sekedar dipamerkan kan?"

Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa dan lagi-lagi ia mencoba untuk menyerang Zitao.

Kedua pedang itu lagi-lagi bertemu. Zitao tersenyum melihat katana miliknya yang memblokir pedang milik Kyungsoo seakan-akan dirinya baru saja mengetahui sesuatu, ia menangkisnya dan Kyungsoo melindungi dirinya dari serangan yang hendak mengenai lehernya.

Kyungsoo tahu benar kalau karena pedang miliknyalah dirinya dapat memblokir semua serangan Zitao, pedang kasat mata milik Kyungsoo mampu membuat musuhnya merasa bingung baik secara defensive atau offensive. Karena itulah Zitao tidak terlalu mengikutinya, selama dirinya tidak mengetahui sepanjang apa pedang milik Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan mendekatinya karena terlalu berbahaya.

"Hiat!"

Kyungsoo mencoba membelah kepala Zitao saat lelaki itu bergerak mundur beberapa saat. Tetapi ia berhasil menghindarinya,

"Hmm..baiklah aku mengerti sekarang. Pedang itu panjangnya keitar 90cm dengan lebar 12cm." Gumam Zitao, lalu menatap Kyungsoo, "Bentuknya juga..hmm..seperti namamu _Saber, _pedang yang biasa digunakan di barat sana."

Kyungsoo tidak percaya kalau lelaki ini bisa mengetahui ukuran pedang miliknya, lalu ia berkata, "Sulit dipercaya, kau telah mengukur pedangku dengan baik tanpa menggunakan sihir ataupun membalas seranganku sama sekali."

"Oh, kau terkejut? Tentu saja aku bisa mengetahuinya dengan mudah."

"Begitu ya. Sekarang berhentilah bicara dan cepat kita selesaikan pertarungan ini Zitao."

Zitao mendengus, "Ha—hmph baiklah. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak membalas seranganmu dan terus menangkisnya. Pedang panjang milikku ini bisa patah jika kugunakan untuk melawanmu. Karena gayamu dalam bertarung lebih menggunakan kekuatan fisik daripada menggunakan kecepatan dan teknik , karena itulah aku tidak bisa beradu pedang denganmu."

Kyungsoo diam saja karena apa yang dikatakan Zitao barusan itu benar adanya, pedang miliknya digunakan untuk menyerang dengan menitik beratkan kekuatan secara fisik sedangkan pedang milik Zitao digunakan untuk menyerang dengan kecepatan dan teknik. Bahkan dari gaya mereka melakukan serangan saja sudah berbeda.

"Ini mulai tidak menarik, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untukmu menunjukkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo."

"Jadi selama ini kau pikir diriku belum menunjukkan kekuatanku? Kau pikir aku tidak serius bertarung melawanmu?"

Zitao menggedikkan bahunya, "Oh, kau serius? Aku tidak mengerti apa niatmu sebenarnya datang kemari, tapi aku rasa kau menganggapku enteng bertarung melawanku dengan menggunakan sesuatu untuk menutupi senjatamu. Jika kau tidak juga menunjukkan kekuatan aslimu maka aku akan menunjukkanmu teknik rahasiaku." Katanya sambil berjalan turun sampai dirinya berada sejajar dengan Kyungsoo.

Zitao memasang kuda-kuda hendak menyerang. "Bersiaplah, atau kau akan mati disini Kyungsoo."

Dia terdengar serius. Insting Kyungsoo berkata kalau lelaki di hadapannya ini mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Kyungsoo salah besar sudah menganggap akan menguntungkan buatnya jika Zitao berada di tempat yang sejajar dengannya. Di saat yang bersamaan Kyungsoo mempersiapkan pedangnya, dia tidak ada waktu untuk merasa ragu-ragu. Yang hanya perlu dia lakukan adalah menyerangnya sebelum Zitao mengayunkan katananya.

Ada jarak kurang lebih tiga meter diantara mereka, Kyungsoo mencoba mendekat sementara Zitao berdiri di tempatnya sambil memasang kuda-kuda yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Teknik rahasia—"

Kyungsoo bergerak menyerang. Padang panjang itu tidak berguna sekarang, selama dirinya berada di dalam jarak serangannya, pedang panjang itu tidak akan mungkin berhasil melukainya.

"—Tsubame-Gaishi."

Secepat kilat pedang itu berayun menyerang Kyungsoo dengan kekuatan penuh, Kyungsoo melindungi dirinya dari serangan itu dengan pedang miliknya kemudian menangkis serangannya. Kyungsoo menemukan jalan untuk menyerang Servant berkelas Assassin itu, dia akan langsung menyerangnya saat itu juga. Akan tetapi serangan katana milik Zitao kembali menyerangnya. Mengikuti insting, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya agar ia terhindar dari serangan Zitao dan berguling ke anak tangga di bawahnya lalu berdiri, iris gelapnya menatap Zitao yang berdiri menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Wah, kau berhasil menghindari seranganku. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, kau memang hebat."

"Yang barusan itu..tidak mungkin."

"Eh? Itu bukan apa-apa, yang barusan itu hanyalah sesuatu yang kugunakan untuk mengenai burung layang-layang dengan pedangku." Kata Zitao sambil sedikit mengangkat pedangnya kemudian mengayunkannya dengan pola yang sama seperti tadi.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan Kyungsoo? Burung layang-layang dapat menghindari pedangku dengan merasakan angin di sekitarnya, tidak peduli secepat apa pedangmu, burung layang-layang itu bisa merasakannya lalu mengubah arah kemana ia terbang.

Jadi tidak akan mungkin kau bisa mengenai burung itu hanya dengan satu kali serangan saja, tidak peduli serangan macam apa yang digunakan. Ini semua karena pedang hanya memiliki satu serangan berbentuk garis lurus, jadi sudah sewajarnya pedang tidak dapat mengenai burung layang-layang yang bisa bergerak kesana kemari dengan bebas.

Serangan pertama untuk mengenai burung itu, serangan kedua dilakukan apabila dia bergerak ke arah yang lain. jadi intinya, kau harus menyerang dan mengayunkan pedangmu berkali-kali untuk mengenai burung itu. Mudah bukan?"

"_Ya, mudah bagimu untuk mengatakanya. Tapi teknik berpedangmu tidak semudah itu." _Pikir Kyungsoo, masih memperhatikan lelaki bermata panda itu. Karena tidak mungkin dua serangan bisa datang disaat yang bersamaan.

"Fenomena pembiasan multi-dimensi." Gumam Kyungsoo, merasa kagum dengan Zitao yang bukanlah _heroic spirit _yang memiliki _noble phantasm _seperti dirinya, tetapi memiliki teknik berpedang yang luar biasa sampai dirinya bisa dibilang sederajat dengan _heroic spirit_ pada umumnya.

"Tapi seranganku barusan belum sempurna. Tsubame Gaishi memiliki tiga bentuk serangan, dan serangan terakhir harusnya bisa digunakan kalau tempat kita bertarung saat ini lebih luas." Kata Zitao.

"Oh begitu, jadi seranganmu tidak begitu efektif tanpa serangan terakhir? Jika ketiga serangan itu terjadi pada saat yang bersamaan, seharusnya serangan kedua memiliki gerakan yang lebih lambat. Karena itulah kau membutuhkan serangan ketiga untuk menghentikan lawan yang mencoba mencoba menghindar. Begitu?"

Terkejut, Zitao tersenyum dengan lebar ke arah Kyungsoo. "Luar biasa Kyungsoo, kau bisa menghindari seranganku dengan baik karena kau bisa membaca gerakan pedangku. Hahaha aku rasa diriku tidak perlu lagi merutuk diriku sendiri karena dipanggil ke dunia ini, karena malam ini aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku dengan penuh untuk bertarung dengan seseorang." Ujar Zitao, terdengar bahagia.

Lagi-lagi Zitao mempersiapkan pedangnya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Servant berkelas Saber itu sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin apakah dirinya akan berhasil menghindari serangan Zitao dengan teknik uniknya itu. Sama seperti dengan _Gae Bolg _milik Jongdae, Tsubame-Gaishi milik Zitao sebenarnya adalah sesuatu yang dari awal tidak boleh digunakan.

Tidak. Tidak seperti _Gae Bolg _yang bisa membuatmu mengetahui serangan balasan apa yang akan kalian lakukan disaat kalian mengetahui bahwa tombak itu akan menyerang tepat di jantungmu. Tidak ada yang tahu serangan balasan seperti apa yang akan kalian berikan pada teknik rahasia milik Zitao meskipun kalian sudah mengetahui tekniknya dengan baik.

Satu-satunya serangan balasan yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah pada saat dia tidak menggunakan teknik itu.

Jadi untuk mengalahkannya, Kyungsoo harus menyerangnya dengan kekuatan terbesarnya sebelum dia menggunakan teknik itu.

"Hmph, aku tidak bisa meremehkanmu Zitao." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menurunkan pedangnya seakan-akan menempelkan ujungnya ke atas tanah, iris gelapnya menatap Zitao dengan tajam.

Zitao hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memasang kuda-kuda yang sama seperti tadi, matanya menatap Kyungsoo seakan-akan menantang Servant bertubuh mungil itu untuk segera menyerangnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Zitao dengan berani, beberapa saat kemudian angin betiup dengan sanat kencang, dan angin itu berasal dari pedang milik Kyungsoo yang berada di tangannya. Kekuatan angin itu sangat besar sampai membuat Zitao mundur beberapa langkah.

Itulah kekuatan dari pedang milik Kyungsoo, _"Invisible Air" _yaitu pedang yang dibalut dengan angin untuk menutupi wujud aslinya, hal ini terjadi apabila Kyungsoo melepaskan angin itu dari pedangnya.

"Hmm..pedangmu mengingatkanku dengan angin topan, tapi aku tidak percaya jika hanya sebatas itu saja kemampuan pedangmu, akan kutemukan apa yang ada di balik angin itu Kyungsoo!" sahut Zitao bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo meskipun angin bertiup dengan kencang.

Di saat yang bersamaan Jongin berhasil menteleportasikan dirinya di kuil Bongeunsa, ia nyaris saja tertiup angin saat ia menginjakkan kakinya menuju ke depan pintu gerbang kuil itu,

"Apa? Darimana datangnya angin ini!?" Ujar Jongin berusaha sekuat tenaga agar dirinya tidak tertiup. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di depannya saat ini karena angin kencang. Tapi dia yakin kalau diatas sana ada Kyungsoo dan seorang laki-laki berkimono. Jongin melihat angin kencang itu seakan-akan mengitari Kyungsoo.

"Ugh..bagaimana bisa aku mendekatinya jika ada angin sekencang ini?"

Jongin berusaha berjalan mendekat tetapi percuma saja karena anginnya semakin kencang saja. Sebenarnya, Jongin bisa saja menteleportasikan dirinya ke tempat Kyungsoo berdiri saat ini tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena kalau dirinya menggunakan teleportasi lagi tubuhnya akan kelelahan dan dirinya tidak akan bisa membawa Kyungsoo pulang kerumah. Selain itu, tiba-tiba tangan kirinya terasa sakit lagi. _Command spell _di tangannya yang membuatnya merasa sakit, Jongin tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya, tapi setiap saat _Command spell_-nya terasa sakit ingatannya akan Kyungsoo di malam mereka melawan Berserker selalu muncul di pikirannya.

Lelaki berkulit _tan _itu mencoba berjalan mendekat dengan mata tertutup, _"Apa ini? Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan magis yang sangat kuat berasal dari angin ini!" _batin Jongin, masih terus berusaha bergerak mendekat

"Mungkinkah ini berasal dari Kyungsoo?" Gumamnya.

"_Apa yang dia lakukan, membuang energinya seperti ini? Bukankah dirinya juga tahu kalau dirinya tidak dapat mengisi ulang _mana_-nya sendiri kecuali dengan beristirahat seharian penuh? Kalau begini terus—"_

Kesal, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menteleportasikan dirinya kesana, dan disaat yang bersamaan pula angin kencang itu berhenti tepat sebelum Jongin menteleportasikan dirinya.

"Sudah cukup sampai disini Kyungsoo." Kata lelaki bersurai keunguan di depan Kyungsoo, matanya melirik kesana kemari seakan-akan dirinya merasa ada orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Apa maksudmu Zitao? Kau tidak bisa menghentikan—"

"Ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya." Potong Zitao, melirik ke atas gedung pencakar langit yang tak jauh dari sana, merasa seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari atas sana, "Jika kita terus melanjutkan pertarungan ini, aku khawatir malam ini bukan menjadi malam dimana kau dan aku bertarung satu lawan satu. Jadi aku rasa, kita akhiri saja pertarungan kita malam ini."

Zitao berkata seperti itu sambil menaiki anak tangga kemudian menghilang begitu saja. Kyungsoo masih diam di tempatnya, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dan entah kenapa Jongin merasa ada yang aneh dengan Servantnya itu,

"O-oi Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongin. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari lelaki mungil itu, sampai tiba-tiba armor silvernya menghilang begitu saja dan tergantikan dengan jumper kuning yang ia gunakan sebelum dirinya berubah wujud. Tubuh mungilnya gontai beberapa saat sebelum ia jatuh ke belakang.

Dengan cepat Jongin berlari ke dekatnya dan menangkap tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya, "Kyungsoo? Hey. Kyungsoo?" panggil Jongin beberapa kali sambil menepuk pipi pucat Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Jongin yakin sekali Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadarannya, karena ia bisa melihat alis lelaki bersurai gelap itu berkerut dan kelopak matanya bergerak seakan-akan ia ingin membukanya tetapi tidak bisa karena terlalu lelah. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas tak bertenaga.

"Ngh.."

"Bertahanlah Soo, aku akan membawamu pulang." Kata Jongin, mendekap Kyungsoo lebih dekat ke tubuhnya kemudian menteleportasikan mereka berdua pulang kerumahnya.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**[A/N]:**_** Uhh.. hai? ahaha udah lama banget author nggak update ya OTL. Maafkan ya karena author lagi sibuk kuliah huhu TT TT. But aaaaanywaaay, ini dia chapter 11 semoga kalian senang hoho. Tapi sebelumnya author minta maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ceritanya.  
**

**Jangan lupa review yaa :3**

**Yours,**

**-kimkainekiken-**


	13. Chapter 12

**Title: The Holy Grail War**

**Cast:** Exo Members (ot12), other idols, OCs

**Pairing:** (Main) KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Slight!KaiBaek, other will be revealed later.

**Rating:** T/M for later chapters

**Warning**: Fate/Stay Night!AU, yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD

**Disclaimer**: Member EXO milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Fate/Stay Night ©TYPE-MOON. I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N**: Kata-kata yang diketik dengan huruf _italic_ adalah dialog dalam hati atau telepati(?). FF ini terinspirasi dari Visual Novel Fate/Stay Night jadi akan ada sedikit kemiripan ^^.

_Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kim Jongin melihat sosok yang semenarik ini. Wajahnya terlihat tampan tapi ia juga terlihat cantik. Kulitnya putih pucat namun tampak berkilau terkena cahaya sinar bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Matanya lebar dan memberikan kesan innocent, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam kedua bola mata hitam itu yang membuat Jongin merasa terpesona dan terintimidasi dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

_Pemuda pemilik pemilih bibir merah muda berbentuk hati itu kemudian berkata,_

_**"Kau telah memanggilku kemari dan aku menjawab jawablah kau adalah Master-ku**__?"_

Jongin sampai kerumahnya dengan Kyungsoo yang terkulai lemah di pelukannya, kemudian lelaki berkulit _tan _itu membaringkan Kyungsoo di dekat pintu keluar rumahnya. Kelelahan, Jongin terduduk di samping Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok kemudian mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah,

"Haah..ah..aku hanya menggunakan teleportasi tiga kali hari ini tapi kenapa tubuhku terasa lelah sekali?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Heish, ini semua karena kau tidak mendengarkan omonganku. Kalau kau mendengarkanku kan tidak akan begini jadinya." Gerutunya sambil melirik Kyungsoo.

Setelah nafasnya sudah cukup teratur Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil merangkulkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Hendak mengangkatnya dan membawa lelaki bertubuh mungil itu ke kamarnya.

"Tsk..tsk..tsk anak muda zaman sekarang." Ujar seseorang. Jongin nyaris saja menjatuhkan Kyungsoo karena kaget, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok Byun Baekhyun berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum penuh maksud.

"B-Baekhyun!?"

Lelaki bersurai _sandy-brown _itu melambaikan tangannya, "Hiraukan saja diriku, lanjutkan apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Kyungsoo barusan. Aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum di dapur, _geez _kalian beruntung karena bukan Eunhee-noona yang menemukan kalian berdua dalam keadaan seperti ini." Cerocosnya.

"Yah! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Kyungsoo, aku tidak secabul itu!"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kau cabul? Oh, atau kau memang cabul?"

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Tenanglah, aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kok. Biar aku yang bawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya, kau pergilah ke dapur dan siapkan sesuatu yang hangat untuk kita berdua. Kita perlu bicara soal apa yang terjadi saat Kyungsoo pergi melawan Servant di kuil Bongeunsa sendirian." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya di punggungnya.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan ke dapur rumahnya dan menyiapkan satu teko coklat hangat untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun serta setoples biscuit yang ia temukan di dalam lemari dapurnya.

"Jongin? Kau dimana?" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Jawab Jongin sambil membawa coklat hangat dan biksuit itu ke ruang keluarga.

Sesampainya dia disana, Baekhyun sudah menunggunya bersama Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. "Oh, kau sudah sadarkan diri?"

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku baru saja meletakkanya di atas kasur lalu dia terbangun, membuatku kaget." Ujar Baekhyun. "Sepertinya dia menggunakan terlalu banyak menggunakan energy sihirnya sampai ia tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu—"

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan sampai kau senekat itu Do Kyungsoo?" Desis Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam, "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan kan?"

"Iya aku tahu, aku pergi ke kuil Bongeunsa lalu melawan Assassin disana tapi kami menghentikan pertarungan kami karena ia merasakan ada seseorang mengawasi kami berdua, dan orang itu bukan kau—"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud! Kenapa kau bertarung melawannya? Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu kalau kita tidak akan menyerangnya sampai lukamu benar-benar sembuh? Kukira kau sudah jelas dengan keputusanku." Sahut Jongin dengan nada membentak.

Kesal, Kyungsoopun tidak mau kalah, "Lagi-lagi itu? Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu kalau sudah seharusnya seorang Servant itu bertarung? Kukira kau sudah jelas dengan perkataanku, tapi kau, seorang Master malah menyuruhku untuk tidak bertarung. Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya Kim Jongin?" ujar Kyungsoo, meniru perkataan Jongin tadi.

Baekhyun hanya memandangi mereka berdua, menyeruput coklat hangatnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berfikir kenapa dirinya selalu ada diantara dua orang ini saat mereka sedang beradu mulut. _"Oh, drama tadi pagi berlanjut lagi." _Pikirnya.

"Aku tahu dirimu tidak suka membuat kerusuhan dan bertarung Jongin, tapi kalau seperti ini terus bagaimana mungkin kau akan memenangkan perang ini? Pada akhirnya kau bisa terbunuh dan dikalahkan oleh Master lainnya. Sebenarnya apa alasanmu tidak memperbolehkanku bertarung Jongin?" Ujar Kyungsoo, Jongin terdiam beberapa saat.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan kalau dirinya khawatir dengan Kyungsoo dan tidak ingin lelaki mungil itu terluka. Tapi ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo akan marah padanya jika ia mengatakannya jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Jangan bilang kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Tebak Kyungsoo.

Bingo.

"Yeah, aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka jadi mulai saat ini biar aku saja yang bertarung ."

Kyungsoo menggebrak meja didepannya, mengagetkan dua Master di sekitarnya karena tidak biasanya dirinya bertingkah laku seperti ini, "Kau gila ya!? Servant adalah makhluk yang bertugas untuk melindungi Masternya. Jadi wajar saja kalau kami terluka! Cepat tarik kata-katamu barusan Jongin!"

"Yah! Aku ini lelaki, mana mungkin aku menarik kata-kataku kembali! Aku tahu kau kuat Soo, tapi kau terlihat jauh lebih muda dariku jadi aku harus melindungimu."

Kyungsoo mendengus lalu tertawa kecil, "Aku? Lebih muda darimu? Aku jauh lebih tua darimu Kim Jongin. Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau tidak ingin seseorang yang tampak lebih muda darimu melindungimu!? Jangan membuatku geli, tubuhku ini adalah tubuh seorang _Heroic spirit. _Jadi lupakan hal-hal sepele seperti itu."

"Itu bukan hal yang sepele! Buatmu mungkin akan baik-baik saja untuk bertarung tapi tidak untukku! Ini semua memang sudah salah dari awal, tidak seharusnya seseorang bertarung atas diriku. Aku tidak bisa—"

Lagi-lagi Jongin terdiam, ia ingin mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak ingin seseorang terluka karena melindunginya. Seharusnya dirinyalah yang melindungi dan menyelamatkan orang lain, Kim Jongin ingin seperti ayahnya yang bisa melindungi dan menyelamatkan orang lain. Tapi lagi-lagi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sial, dengar Soo. Pokoknya kau jangan bertarung, biar aku saja yang melawan Master dan Servant lainnya kau mengerti?"

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kau sendiri juga tahu kan kalau manusia seperti dirimu dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalahkan seorang Servant tanpa bantuan? Kau ingat kan apa yang terjadi saat kau mencoba untuk melawan Rider sendirian? Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak datang tepat waktu kau pasti tidak akan selamat."

"Tch, kau mana bisa tahu kalau kita belum mencobanya! Waktu itu aku belum siap, tapi sekarang kita bisa mempersiapkan diri sebisa mungkin, paling tidak sampai aku bisa menyerang mereka diam-diam."

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya, "Mana mungkin, bahkan tameng buatanmu lebih tipis daripada kertas minyak."

"Apa? Yah! Kau mengejekku ya?"

"Justru dirimulah yang mengejek Servant Jongin, dirimu merasa sombong karena berfikir kalau dirimu bisa mengalahkan seorang Servant padahal dirimu hanyalah manusia biasa."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo beradu pandang, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk menengahi mereka berdua.

"Kau salah Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak mengejek Servant. Maaf aku memotong pembicaraan kalian berdua, aku melakukan ini karena pembicaraan ini tidak akan berakhir jika kau terus salah paham."

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya, "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu Baekhyun?"

"Hmm begini, kau sendiri sudah tahu kan kalau Jongin tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa alasannya tapi Jongin itu sebenarnya tipikal orang yang sangat mengabdikan dirinya untuk orang lain apalagi jika seseorang itu sangat berarti baginya, dia akan rela melakukan apapun demi orang itu agar orang itu tidak terluka." Ujar Baekhyun, kemudian melihat ke arah Jongin yang sudah terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Ia tidak percaya kalau barusan saja Baekhyun mengatakan pada Kyungsoo kalau Servant bertubuh mungil itu adalah seseorang yang berharga baginya secara tidak langsung.

Kyungsoo memang berharga bagi Jongin, tapi Jongin terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Jadi ia berkata,

"A-aku tidak bilang kalau Kyungsoo berharga bagiku!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Oh betapa jujurnya dirimu Kim Jongin." Kata Baekhyun sarkasme. "Kau tidak mungkin berkata kalau kau akan bertarung menggantikan Kyungsoo kalau dari awal kau tidak ada niatan untuk melakukannya. Dan kau sendiri juga sudah tahu kalau dirimu tidak akan bisa melawan Servant sendirian kan? Tapi kau masih saja bilang kalau kau ingin menggantikan Kyungsoo bertarung, itu artinya Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang berharga untukmu kan?"

"Ugh.."

"Kau mengerti kan Soo? Jongin adalah si Bodoh yang lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri."

Kyungsoo sepertinya mengerti dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan karena ia menganggukan kepalanya lalu melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Jongin." Panggilnya

"Hm?"

"Aku akan menyetujui keputusanmu untuk bertarung, tapi boleh aku minta satu hal?"

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan melatihmu dalam menggunakan pedang selama aku ada disini. Kalau kau menyetujuinya, maka aku juga akan menyetujui pendapatmu tadi."

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata Baekhyun, "Aku tidak yakin jika hanya dengan kemampuan berpedang saja Si Bodoh ini bisa mengalahkan seorang Servant, jadi aku rasa percuma saja."

"Aku tahu soal itu Baekhyun, tapi kita belum bisa tahu kalau kita belum mencobanya kan? Paling tidak latihan yang akan kuberikan bisa mengurangi keragu-raguannya di medan pertarungan."

"Hmm..begitu ya? Jadi intinya kau ingin Jongin mempersiapkan dirinya dalam bertarung jika suatu hari nanti dirinya harus benar-benar bertarung begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Benar sekali, selama latihan itu aku ingin Jongin merasakan bagaimana rasanya 'bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan' sampai dirinya tidak merasa asing lagi dengan yang namanya bertarung."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengajarkan Jongin tentang sihir. Karena Kyungsoo hanya melatih bagian luarnya saja maka aku akan melatih bagian dalamnya terutama pengetahuannya, dan aku rasa latihannya bisa dimulai besok. Bagaimana? " Ujar Baekhyun, meminta persetujuan pada Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua berbicara seakan-akan Jongin tidak ada di depan mereka saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan semuanya padamu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali kemudian berkata, "Yay! Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja pembicaraan malam ini karena besok akan jadi hari yang sangat sibuk. Ayo Soo, kita kembali ke kamar." Ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Servant bertubuh mungil itu menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun tapi sebelum itu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin.

"Selamat malam Master, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Besok pagi aku akan mulai melatihmu." Katanya lalu membungkukkan badannya kepada Jongin dan berjalan meninggalkan Masternya sendirian di ruang tamu dengan coklat hangat yang mulai dingin dan setoples biscuit coklat yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Uh..tapi kau belum mengiyakan permintaan kalian berdua." Kata Jongin pelan, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya diruang tamu. Kemudian lelaki berkulit _tan _itu menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Paling tidak dirinya harus mempersiapkan diri untuk latihannya besok pagi.

* * *

"—Jika saja aku bisa memilih, aku lebih memilih tidak ada satupun orang yang bersedih. Jika aku bisa membuat orang-orang disekelilingku bahagia hanya dengan membantu mereka seorang diri. Aku rasa itu dapat membuat dunia ini sebagai tempat yang menyenangkan untuk ditempati."

Itu adalah kalimat favorit Heenim, pria yang akan selalu menjadi sosok pahlawan di mata Jongin yang mengatakan kepada putranya kalau ia menganggap dirinya adalah seseorang yang gagal dalam mencapai tujuan hidupnya. Dia tak perlu mengatakan hal itu padanya, Jongin tahu benar kalau dunianya dan dunia Heenim sangatlah berbeda.

Bagi Jongin kecil, rumah yang ia tempati saat ini adalah dunianya. Jadi ia rasa sudah cukup baginya jika ia bisa melindungi Ayahnya, Eunhee, dirinya sendiri, dan tempat tinggalnya yang sangat ia cintai ini. Jongin ingin mencoba melindungi apa yang bisa ia lihat dan apa yang berharga baginya. Tapi mungkin Heenim ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak bisa ia lakukan.

"—Sewaktu aku masih muda, aku sering bertindak sembrono. Aku mengajari diriku sendiri untuk selalu merutuk dunia yang tidak berperasaan. Dunia ini kejam, maka dari itu aku membuat diriku jauh lebih tidak berperasaan dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk mencoba mengikuti ideal yang ku pahami. Di setiap saat pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat diselamatkan. Sangat tidak mungkin untuk bisa menyelamatkan semua orang.

Jika aku harus kehilangan lima ratus untuk mendapatkan seribu, aku akan meninggalkan seratus dan menyelamatkan sembilan ratus nyawa lainnya. Menurutku itu adalah metode yang paling efisien, Itulah idealku."

Suatu hari Heenim berkata demikian pada Jongin. Jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu saat ayahnya berkata demikian, Jongin sangat marah. Karena tanpa perlu diberitahu dan diselamatkan seperti itu, ia merasa tidak perlu diberitahu dengan sesuatu yang seperti itu. Meskipun ia percaya kalau orang yang memiliki jalan pikiran seperti itu bisa menjadi seorang pahlawan.

Hal itu mungkin terdengar seperti pemikiran yang terlalu idealistis atau mimpi yang tidak mungkin tercapai. Tapi seorang pahlawan adalah seseorang yang sebisa mungkin dapat menyelamatkan orang lain apapun halangannya.

"—Kau benar Jongin. Hasil akhir adalah hal yang paling penting. Tapi selain itu, apa yang ingin hatimu lakukan juga merupakan—"

Ah, Jongin ingat kalau Ayahnya pernah juga mengatakan sesuatu tentang hati. Tapi ia tidak begitu ingat dengan jelas, lagipula agak susah baginya untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang telah terjadi dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Selain itu Jongin juga merasa kalau ia sedang tertidur lelap sampai ia bisa bermimpi seperti saat ini.

"—Jongin, bangun. Ini hampir waktunya sarapan."

Jongin tersenyum malu dalam tidurnya mendengar suara halus dan lembut itu, ia merasa malu karena Kyungsoo membangunkannya. Lalu Jongin membuka matanya,

"Uh..apa?" Gumam Jongin mendudukkan dirinya sambil melirik alarm di meja yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya, saat ini pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tajam sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sekarang sudah pagi Jongin. Apakah kau tidak ingin menyiapkan sarapan atau semacamnya?"

Jongin menatap sosok Kyungsoo di depannya yang saat ini terlihat tidak senang, lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untukmengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum benar-benar terkumpul. Setelah ia merasa cukup sadar, Jongin membuka mulutnya,

"Maaf, aku ketiduran. Akan kubuatkan sarapannya sekarang."

"Err..sebenarnya kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, hanya saja Baekhyun sedang beradu mulut dengan seseorang tadi. Kalau tidak salah orang itu bernama Minseok."

"Minseok-hyung dan Baekhyun? Beradu mulut?"

Jongin merasa aneh karena tidak biasanya kakak seniornya itu datang berkunjung.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar mereka beradu mulut saat aku berjalan melewati ruang keluarga jadi aku kurang tahu bagaimana detailnya."

"Baiklah,aku akan kesana kalau begitu. Omong-omong, selamat pagi Soo, terimakasih sudah membangunkanku." Sapa Jongin sambil menepuk kepala Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya. Buru-buru Jongin berjalan menuju ke ruang keluarga, ia tidak melihat siapapun kecuali Baekhyun yang sedang menonton ramalan cuaca sendirian sambil mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya.

"Baekhyun."

Lelaki bersurai _sandy-brown _itu menolehkan kepalanya, "Oh..selamat pagi tuan muda. Kau sudah bangun? Hmm..tidak biasanya kau langsung menemuiku pagi-pagi begini." Ujarnya santai. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau ia baru saja bertengkar dengan Minseok.

"Yeah, selamat pagi Baek. Omong-omong apa benar tadi Minseok-hyung datang kemari lalu kau beradu mulut dengannya?"

"Huh? Pasti Kyungsoo yang memberitahumu ya?"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, "Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa memangnya? Kenapa Minseok-hyung bisa datang kemari?"

"Dia hanya ingin bertemu denganku hanya untuk sekedar memarahiku saja karena aku tinggal disini. Tsk, dia pikir dia itu siapa? Seenaknya saja bisa memarahiku seperti itu, jadi aku bilang saja padanya untuk tidak datang kemari lagi dan menemuiku." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Hey..bukankah itu agak sedikit jahat?" ujar Jongin.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku melakukan hal ini demi diriku dan kita semua. Kau sendiri juga tahu kan kalau Minseok-hyung adalah bekas kakak angkat Sehun, dan Sehun sendiri adalah seorang Master. Jadi pasti ia akan kesal padamu kalau ia tahu bahwa Minseok datang kemari jadi sebaiknya kita tidak berhubungan dengan Minseok sampai urusan kita dengan Sehun selesai."

"Kau ada benarnya juga Baek, bagaimana kalau Sehun berfikir kita menjadikan Minseok sebagai sandera jika kita masih berhubungan dengannya."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Nah, kau sendiri juga tahu kan? Sealin itu tempat ini juga berbahaya untuk manusia biasa."

"Itu artinya.."

"Kau mau tidak mau harus membuat Eunhee-noona keluar dari rumah ini untuk sementara, ini demi kebaikannya sendiri."

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat, ia berfikir bagaimana caranya ia menyuruh kakak perempuannya untuk pergi sementara waktu dari rumahnya sendiri, dan alasan apa yang harus ia utarakan. Baekhyun sepertinya tahu apa yang sedang Jongin pikirkan saat ini, jadi lelaki itu menepuk kedua bahu Jongin dengan tangannya.

"Soal Eunhee-noona. Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana untuknya, tapi setelah aku mengenali lebih jauh kakak perempuanmu itu, aku rasa akan agak cukup susah untuk meyakinkannya. Jadi.." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh Jongin lalu mendorongnya ke arah dapur, "Kita bicarakan saja nanti dan bagaimana kalau kau membantu Chanyeol membuat sarapan hm?"

Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun.

* * *

"Eh? Tinggal di rumah temanmu untuk sementara waktu?" Tanya Jongin sambil meletakkan sepiring omelette diatas meja.

"Iya, aku akan tinggal dengan temanku untuk sementara waktu karena Baekhyun bilang padaku kalau kalian akan menggunakan rumah kita untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah kalian, selain itu rumah pasti akan jadi sangat gaduh dan deadline pekerjaanku tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Kau sendiri juga tahu kan kalau Noonamu ini butuh konsentrasi penuh?"

Jongin melirik Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah sarapannya dalam diam, tak sengaja mereka bertemu pandang dan Master keluarga Byun itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya seakan-akan ia memberitahu Jongin kalau rencananya berhasil.

"Jadi mulai kapan kau akan tinggal disana Noona?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menuangkan orange juice ke dalam gelas dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka karena Servantnya itu baru saja selesai membuatkan mereka sarapan.

"Hari ini." Jawab Eunhee dengan senyuman ramah di wajahnya, wanita itu kemudian melihat ke arah adik lelakinya, "Yah, Jonginnie. Selama aku tidak ada dirumah kau jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!"

Jongin tersedak sarapannya, dengan segera Kyungsoo memberikan Masternya itu segelas air. Setelah meneguk habis air itu Jongin berkata, "A-apa yang kau maksud dengan berbuat macam-macam Noona? Tentu saja aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam! Umurku sudah 18 tahun—"

"Justru karena kau sudah 18 tahun itulah aku khawatir, duh."

Jongin menatap Eunhee tidak mengerti, ia baru bisa mencerna perkataan kakaknya saat ia dengan tidak sengaja melihat Eunhee melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya saat ini sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh maksud. Ia bahkan tertawa kecil.

"Ugh..Noona, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam okay? Terutama dengan Kyungsoo." Ujarnya, sengaja menggumamkan kata-kata terakhirnya agar Servant bertubuh mungil itu tidak mendengarnya. Tapi percuma saja karena Kyungsoo saat ini malah menatap Jongin dengan tatapan 'Denganku?' dan Jongin memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya karena jujur saja ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Eunhee mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya beberapa kali, "Ah terserah kau saja. Yang penting jangan buat rumah ini jadi medan perang atau semacamnya. Kau mengerti kan?"

"_Maaf Noona, kalau itu aku tidak bisa menjaminnya." _Pikir Jongin. Lelaki berkulit _tan _itu menganggukan kepalanya meskipun tindakannya itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. _Well, _mana ada yang tahu kalau tiba-tiba saja Berserker datang menyerang dan memporak porandakan rumah ini seperti yang ia lakukan di pemakaman beberapa waktu yang lalu?

Cukup puas dengan jawaban adiknya, Eunheepun akhirnya diam dan kembali memakan sarapannya yang mulai dingin, setelah itu ia pergi berangkat kerja dan berpesan pada Jongin kalau ia akan kembali saat makan malam untuk mengambil barang-barangnya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan empat orang lelaki itu.

Dan setelah Eunhee pergi, Baekhyun tertwa kecil lalu berkata, "Hihi..aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ia akan percaya denganku semudah itu." Tawa Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap Masternya itu dengan tatapan malas lalu mengacak-acak surai _sandy-brown _milik lelaki mungil di sampingnya itu. "Mungkin Eunhee mengiyakan tawaranmu karena ia sedang dikejar deadline, bukan karena ia percaya padamu. Lagipula, orang bodoh mana yang akan mempercayaimu?"

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan lelaki mungil itu langsung memukul lengannya dengan keras, "Yah! Memangnya wajahku ini terlihat seperti penipu?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan bibirnya menekuk ke bawah, lalu ia kembali memukuli Chanyeol sampai Servant sialan itu meminta maaf padanya.

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan karena nampaknya Baekhyun memusatkan semua tenaganya di telapak tangannya, "Aw! Aw! Hentikan, Baek— ugh. Baiklah, aku minta maaf dan wajahmu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang penipu. Kau puas kan sekarang?"

"Fufu..tidak aku tidak puas. Minta maaflah dengan benar dasar kau Servant menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun kembali memukuli Chanyeol. Melihat kelakuan Master dan Servant di depannya itu, Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang terlihat menikmati kejadian di hadapannya saat ini, ia bahkan menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Soo?"

"Mereka bedua benar-benar bodoh. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sadar kalau mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain" Ucapnya pelan. Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah mendekap Baekhyun sementara Masternya itu meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri dari dekapan lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu. Sekilas mereka memang terlihat sedang bertengkar, tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik dua orang lelaki itu terlihat cukup menikmatinya terutama Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah berhenti meronta dan membiarkan Chanyeol mendekap tubuh mungilnya dengan erat dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku turut senang melihat mereka berdua, tapi entah kenapa aku juga merasa sedih. "

Jongin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena pada akhirnya seorang Master dan Servant tidak bisa bersama-sama setelah perang berakhir."

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**[A/N]:**_ **Haloooo~ wkwkw this is come out earlier than what i expected so..voila ini dia chapter 12 hehe. Btw, makasih banget buat reviewnya huhu author bahagia sekali bacanya TT u TT nanti author balesin di chapter depan :).**

**Well, seperti biasanya RnR please? Kritik yang membangun dan saran masih sangat diterima hehe.**

**yours,**

**-kimkainekiken-**


End file.
